<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Howling Winds of Betrayal by Sablesilverrain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920783">The Howling Winds of Betrayal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain'>Sablesilverrain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Served Cold [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Courting Rituals, F/M, Hand Jobs, Het, Incest (although being mates negates any consequences), M/M, Multi, Oh, Oral Sex, Probably more added later - Freeform, Slash, There will be sex in this one, and minor character death in chapter 1, both slash and het, pureblood rituals, talk of mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Cry for Revenge. </p><p>We learn exactly who is responsible for Corvus' missed life with his parents and Corvus finds one final mate. </p><p>Trials and tribulations will happen, but with his mates around him, Corvus has support to help him through what will be an undoubtedly difficult year--If Dumbledore's new rules don't force them apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/ Original Male Character, Harry and his mates in various groupings, James Potter/Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Regulus Black/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Served Cold [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Term Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corvus looked up from his spot on Cedric’s lap as the door to his compartment was thrown open.</p><p> </p><p>“Potter? Or, rather, <em>Lestrange, </em>I guess, the news was very clear on that.” She added. “I ask you a boon from one heir to another.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus shook Cedric’s arms off his waist and stood. This particular ritual needed the formal approach. “Heiress Greengrass, I hear you. Will you trade a boon held in abeyance for the one you ask of me now?” He returned.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded. “I will, Heir Lestrange. Anything within my power.” She added.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus barely held back a widening of the eyes. That was a large boon, and suggested that hers was either large to go with it, or very important to her. Or possibly both. “What do you ask of me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I ask you to introduce me to the man that helped you aboard the train, and also that you reveal his identity to me. Please, this is more important than you know.” She added the last.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus frowned. “He’s my Uncle, Rabastan Lestrange. Of <em>course</em> I can introduce you, at our first Hogsmeade weekend, but <em>why</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne took a deep breath and blew it out. “I have reason to believe he is my mate. The way his feet fell on the Earth was soft and comforting, and he puts out a scent that I can only describe as <em>home</em>.” She smiled a bit. “If he is available, I would like to get to know him.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nibbled his lip. “He <em>is</em>, but he is looking for something special in a partner, and has remained unmarried thus far, making me think his standards are rather high. He may reject you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is his right if he wishes to, a Dryad will survive rejection, though we will mourn it. I still <em>need</em> to know him, and try for a chance at his side.” Daphne said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nodded. “Alright, come with me the first Hogsmeade weekend and I will make sure he is there and ready to meet someone new. I’ll keep the boon for later, heaven knows I may need it in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Heir Lestrange. I will leave you alone with your mates now.” She said, then shut the door and left them.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus took his spot back on Cedric’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“That was weird.” Cedric said.</p><p> </p><p>“That was high society rituals for you. She asked a favour, promised a favour in return, and I do her a good deed. Everything asked of someone gets repaid by someone.” Corvus said evenly.</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded. “It can be confusing for others, but those raised in it are used to these things sometimes cropping up. Corvus is just very adaptable and now with his block removed, intelligent enough to remember what he’s supposed to respond and how best to use boons he earns. Anything within her power will be more useful when she is the Head of the Greengrass family, as they are Matriarchal, but he could use it for something smaller sooner if he wants. She will make sure to remember that she owes him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but for how long?” Cedric asked.</p><p> </p><p>“As long as it takes.” Cassie told him. “Pureblood Heirs have to have a long memory, or we don’t survive in the world we are raised in.” She added.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother is buying a pensieve today.” Corvus told them. “She’s going to ask that I send her the memory of my tongue-lashing to Yaxley when I met him at my introduction, and then she is going to send the pensieve to me once she has used it. She says it will be useful for re-watching classes if I need to, to study.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie smiled happily. “Ooh, it will be nice to have one of those around! If any big events happen, we can all watch them if we weren’t there! How fun!”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric snorted. “Trust you to find the non-academic uses for a pensieve.” He teased.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus leaned in and whispered to Cedric, “I saw up Cassie’s skirt once. She doesn’t wear panties. If you’re very good, I may share the memory. She’s also completely smooth down there.” He pulled away and Cedric’s face was <em>bright red</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t <em>believe </em>you just—” He stopped talking, then shook his head. “Never mind, yes, I <em>can</em>, but <em>shame on you</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie looked over, face completely blank. “There is no reason for shame between us all. It’s not like we aren’t going to be together for a long, long time, anyway.” She said evenly. Then she proved she knew what had been said by adding, “I certainly don’t mind you all knowing <em>everything</em> about me. It has to come out sooner or later.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus chuckled. “Cassie, you’re certainly one-of-a-kind!”</p><p> </p><p>“I should be, Seers aren’t exactly <em>common</em>, you know.” She replied.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think this year is going to be like?” Neville asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Painful.” Cassie answered softly. “But if we try, we should still be able to squeeze some happiness out of it, all the same. And with Regulus on our side, we have at least some power to help out, we just need to make sure we keep that as an option and not ask for more than he can provide.”</p><p> </p><p>The compartment got very quiet and they were all staring at her in worry.</p><p> </p><p>“All is not <em>lost</em>, just a little side-tracked while it gets here.” Cassie tried to alleviate their worry.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus sighed. “Am I at the heart of it all?” He asked with dread.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie nodded wordlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m jumping for joy. That’s great news.” He said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“If you just keep your head down, things should be fine. But that’s not going to be <em>easy</em>.” She warned.</p><p> </p><p>“It never is.” Corvus agreed. “Will I have to fight for my life at the end of the year?” ‘Like always.’ He added mentally.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Cassie said brightly, then followed with a dire, “It will happen much sooner.”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric’s arms tightened around his waist. “You’re not leaving my sight.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus sighed. //Kammy, this idiot needs to be reminded that I have you this year.//</p><p> </p><p>Kammy peeked out of the neckline of his shirt and wriggled out, then spread her wings wide and hissed in a very frightening manner. //<em>Fear me, mortal!</em>// She said, and Corvus held in a snicker.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric recoiled and Neville and Cassie looked at her with awe and delight respectively.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, you gorgeous thing!” Cassie said, then reached out to scoop her out of Corvus’ shirt. “Oh, you are so <em>pretty</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Kammy flared her wings out in an attempt to look intimidating. //No, <em>no</em>! <em>Fear me</em>!//</p><p> </p><p>Corvus laughed. //She will never fear you, Kammy. Just let her cuddle you for a bit, it’s easier.//</p><p> </p><p>Kammy heaved a serpentine sigh and settled down, curling up in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s wonderful, Corvus. Did your Godfather get you this?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. The original one, not Sirius.” He added.</p><p> </p><p>Neville’s eyes widened. “And you’re just going to <em>bring her into a school full of children</em>?!” He nearly shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“With Dumbledore still there? Hell yes I am!” Corvus replied.</p><p> </p><p>Neville sighed. “I don’t think he’s going to <em>physically</em> threaten you.” He said. “I’m sure he knows he won’t win a fair fight.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a <em>fair</em> fight I’m worried about.” Corvus told him. “It’s a sneak attack.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie started humming, and a serenity filled the compartment, lulling them all into a relaxed state, and causing Kammy to slip into a doze. She handed the Occamy back to Corvus. “Be careful to keep her <em>hidden</em>. She's in danger at the school this year as much as <em>you</em> are.” She warned Corvus seriously.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus frowned, but nodded. “I'll do my best.” He promised.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Regulus knocked on the door of the non-descript house in Ottery St. Catchpole and waited.</p><p> </p><p>Tricia opened the door and paled. “You.” She whispered, then bowed her head. “Lord Black, what do you want?” Her voice was trembling quite fiercely.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>know</em> why I am here.” He indicated his battle robes. “Especially dressed as I am. Go up to your bedroom and <em>stay there</em>. I won’t have you bearing witness to the end, but an end it will be nonetheless. You may come down in two hours. It will surely be done by then. I will dispose of the body myself so you don’t have to worry about that. Will you have enough to live on?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I—I... Yes, but—”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh. You are resilient and will survive this. You are free to come to my house and see your son at any time, simply inform me you are coming over. Now go.”</p><p> </p><p>Tricia left and quietly crept up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus waited until he heard the <em>snick </em>of a door closing, then took a deep breath and went in, wand out and ready.</p><p> </p><p>He went into the sitting room and watched for a few minutes as Amos Diggory read a heavy tome whilst drinking something clearly alcoholic.</p><p> </p><p>He huffed and turned a page and Regulus cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Amos shrieked, spilled his drink over the crotch of his trousers, whipped his head around, and paled in the space of a few seconds. “W—what do <em>you</em> want?!” He asked with false bravado.</p><p> </p><p>“Simply what I have already claimed as my own: <em>your life</em>.” Regulus pointed his wand at him and gave him a second to find his wand before quickly disarming him and then killing him with a heart-attack curse.</p><p> </p><p>Quick, relatively painless, and bloodless.</p><p> </p><p>As he had promised Cedric it would be.</p><p> </p><p>It was far more than the odious man deserved, and much less than Cedric was <em>owed</em>. But Regulus had promised, and Blacks kept their word when it served them to. The good, and the bad.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>The sorting and feast went much the same as usual, though the hat issued dire warnings in its song this year, but Corvus knew that was probebly because the world was unaware that Voldemort was back, and Corvus wasn’t sure yet what side he’d be taking, or if he wouldn’t make up a third faction of his own altogether.</p><p> </p><p>When Dumbledore rose to give his speech, however, was when pandemonium began. His words were ones Corvus had never thought he’d hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that we have all eaten, I have a few announcements to make. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is off-limits...” He went on, detailing the usual notices, and then said what Cassie had clearly meant, “And creatures that previously shared a room are to return to their usual dormitories. You may come to me for special dispensation to cohabitate if you have a mate in another house, but for the most part, you do not need to share rooms.”</p><p> </p><p>He introduced the new Professors—Grubbly-Plank filling in for Hagrid and Professor Umbridge, a squat woman dressed all in pink who rather resembled a toad.</p><p> </p><p>She got to her feet and—rudely—interrupted Dumbledore, clearly wishing to make a speech of her own. She gave a condescending speech and added in that the Ministry of Magic would be taking an especial interest in the goings-on at Hogwarts that year.</p><p> </p><p>The general consensus, though unspoken, seemed to be that this woman was rude, fake and not someone anyone would enjoy learning from, so they all decided to just do what they had to do and hope that she, too, would be gone the next year.</p><p> </p><p>And Corvus knew what Cassie had meant by ‘keep your head down’ now.</p><p> </p><p>//I don’t like that woman.// Kammy hissed from under his shirt. //Her voice grates on my nerves. Can I bite her?//</p><p> </p><p>Corvus stifled a laugh. //Maybe.// He replied to her quietly. //We’ll see.//</p><p> </p><p>Neville wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned in to whisper, “I think you should tell Regulus about the new rule about private rooms.” He grinned. “I think he’d be <em>very interested</em> in that.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nodded. He couldn’t possibly agree more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Ace Up Their Sleeve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Crowley (Tay_Cipher7) had the idea for a Hogwarts coffee shop first, I just took it, bastardized it by turning it into a Starbucks, and made it an exclusively Ravenclaw perk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corvus was drowsy and ready to go to bed when Dumbledore made one final announcement. “Will Corvus Lestrange and Cassiopeia Malfoy please come up here to be sorted?”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus stood up. “I <em>was</em> sorted, as Harry Potter! And so was she, as Luna Lovegood!”</p><p> </p><p>“She may have been Luna, but her circumstances have changed.” Dumbledore replied, then levelled a glare at Corvus. “But, young man, you are <em>not</em>, and never <em>have been</em>, Harry Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus growled under his breath and came up, deciding that ‘keep your head down’ may apply to more than just Umbridge.</p><p> </p><p>He went up and Cassie stroked the back of his hand as they stood at the front of the Hall. McGonagall indicated for Corvus to take the stool first and he sat, the hat being placed on his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, the block is gone! Well, young man, I <em>do</em> apologize for having to do this, but there really is only one place for you now.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Not Slytherin.</em> Corvus chanted.</p><p> </p><p>“Certainly not.” The hat shouted aloud, “RAVENCLAW!”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus groaned and got up, going to sit at the Ravenclaw table, casting one last, longing glance at Neville.</p><p> </p><p>Would he ever get to sleep in his dominant’s arms again?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cassie sat down next and the hat had barely touched her head before declaring, “RAVENCLAW!” and she went to sit beside Corvus.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus huffed as Dumbledore bid them all goodnight and sent them to bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Corvus, let’s get to the dormitories. It won’t be so bad, just remember to write to Regulus tomorrow and we’ll have our old rooms back in no time.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus got to his feet and listlessly followed her.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie led him to the common room and they separated after the start-of-term announcements Flitwick delivered and went to their beds.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus was lying awake and lonely, wishing for Neville’s arms around him, Cedric nearby and Cassie’s quiet purrs.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the door opened and a slim, lithe female figure was silhouetted, with two tails and fox ears.</p><p> </p><p>“What are <em>you</em> doing in here, this is the <em>boy’s</em> dorm, Malfoy!” Anthony Goldstein shouted at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, what gives?” Michael Corner added.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to give comfort to <em>my mate</em>, who has had a rough night and a lot of shocks! Surely you boys can understand that and be nice about it!” Cassie shot back.</p><p> </p><p>There were sighs, someone muttered a sullen, “yeah, s’pose,” and Cassie closed the door, finding Corvus’ bed and climbing in.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled Corvus close and tucked his head into her chest, which Corvus had to admit now that he was face-to-face with it was growing admirably, and began stroking his back. “It’s going to be fine, just tell Regulus what happened and he’ll make sure the living arrangements are set back to the way they were last year. This is only temporary, we can make it for a few days.” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus relaxed by degrees and finally fell asleep to Cassie’s soft purring rumbling right in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Corvus walked up to the Owlery with Cassie and Michael Corner. He called down Hedwig and Michael snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“If Dumbledore thinks we're stupid enough to fall for his line about you never being Harry when you've got the same mates, same friends, even the same <em>owl</em>, he's crazy.” Michael said.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus snorted. “Oh, <em>we’ve </em>known <em>that </em>since last year. Welcome to the club.” He said lightly as he tied two letters to Hedwig’s leg. “Expensive one to Regulus, go to him first, and the second one to Uncle Rabastan.” He told her.</p><p> </p><p>Hedwig bobbed her head and took off.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, in case everyone else assumes you already know, you have the support of Ravenclaw, Lestrange. We look after our own.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus glanced pointedly at Cassie and sneered back, <em>“Do </em>you?!” before turning and walking away in a huff.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie sighed. “Dark Fae hold grudges, but forgiveness is possible.” Cassie told him at his mortified expression. “Just let his anger cool for a year or two.” She said before leaving him alone in the Owlery as she followed her irate mate.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Regulus looked up as a very ruffled-looking owl flew into the kitchen. He frowned. “Hedwig, I presume?” He asked, knowing that Corvus’ personal owl was a snowy owl. “He sent you out either last night, or, judging by how tired you look, this morning. I shall assume this is urgent, then.” He relieved her of the more formal-looking letter, and slid his cup over to her. “It’s simply water right now. I had tea earlier and need to rehydrate. Help yourself, you look like you could use it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hedwig needed no further invitation and began to drink deeply while Regulus read the letter, his face darkening with every word. He finally slammed it down on the table, startling Hedwig, who screeched.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. The <em>nerve </em>of that man! Can you wait for a reply? It will be short.” Regulus said.</p><p> </p><p>Hedwig bobbed her head and Regulus went to grab some stationary and his wax and seal. He quickly wrote back, “I will deal with it presently.” Then sealed the letter and sent it off with Hedwig before going to pen letters to the rest of the Board of Governors and Dumbledore calling for an emergency meeting tomorrow at nine, right after breakfast ended at the school.</p><p> </p><p>This was <em>not</em> going to be tolerated.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Transfiguration was pleasant enough, but it being followed by double <em>charms</em> meant a mountain of homework on his first day! And he was a Ravenclaw, now, so he was supposed to <em>like</em> this!</p><p> </p><p>He was going to go spare!</p><p> </p><p>“How do you guys handle homework?” He asked Anthony Goldstein as they headed to dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“We have scheduled timetables for certain subjects and years work together on it for four hours a night. That is usually enough for two subjects. If you need more time, you can pull a late night or an all-nighter in the common room; Corner currently mans the Starbucks Station—”</p><p> </p><p>“The <em>what</em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>Anthony laughed. “We have a Starbucks, we just use magic to make everything and run it in shifts so no one gets too tired working it on any given night. All the products are legit, though. Michael's Mum works there and buys overstocked stuff and sends it over. Syrups, beans, she bought him a pot and he got it to work on magic halfway through second year, it's <em>great</em>! Free for all Ravens, too; even if you room elsewhere, you'll be allowed to come get free drinks before curfew. <em>After</em>, too, if you can sneak out and make it there.” He revealed as they got to the Great Hall.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus grinned. “I <em>love </em>it here!” He declared.</p><p> </p><p>Anthony smiled. “We all do.” He agreed.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Regulus strode into the meeting room exactly on time to find all the other Governors already there—and no sign of Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s late, as usual.” Lucius drawled at Regulus’ incredulous look.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus cocked an eyebrow. “Shows disrespect. I don’t like being disrespected.” He said shortly, then took his seat.</p><p> </p><p>There were murmurs of agreement around the table.</p><p> </p><p>After waiting five minutes, Regulus growing more and more annoyed at the Headmaster the whole time, Dumbledore finally made his appearance.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello.” He said as he came in and took his seat. “Why exactly was a meeting called so early on in the school year?”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus stood up. “Headmaster, before we get to that, I would like to inquire as to the reason for your tardiness?”</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore smiled. “A small matter required my attention.” He said, not explaining anything.</p><p> </p><p>“I was under the impression that you had a deputy Head that was authorized to act on your behalf if there was something pressing you had to do. Has that changed, perhaps? Or do you not trust your deputy?” Regulus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I trust Professor McGonagall very much! But she had class.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not before nine o’clock.” Regulus drawled.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore lost his twinkle. “It will not happen again.” He said flatly.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus nodded. “Let us hope not.” He sat down. “It has come to the attention of—”</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Black, may I ask why <em>you</em> are here?” Dumbledore interjected.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus sighed. “Black has taken the seat back due to having newfound connections to a few students here. I do have an interest in how those students are doing, and my family has previously stepped back due to not having children active in the school. That has proven to be a mistake, as several of the children of Blacks have not been looked after well here. I am mostly speaking of Corvus Lestrange, son of Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, and Draco and Cassiopeia Malfoy, the children of Narcissa Malfoy née Black.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius nodded. “Yes, and I have heard alarming news from my son; he is not pleased with a new rule put into place recently.” He agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore nodded. “I suppose it is your right to look into things, then. What is the reason for this meeting?”</p><p> </p><p>“There is a new—and quite illegal—rule that mates are to be quartered separately unless they share both a year, gender and a house—that is to say, they are not being given private rooms any longer. Not only is this <em>illegal</em> for many of the pairs, but it goes against the school charter. What exactly was the reason for this rule?” Regulus asked. He had a copy of the Hogwarts charter at home and had studied it to make sure he knew the rules regarding housing arrangements for mates.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore was caught off guard. “Surely it’s not against the charter—”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed it is, and if you can't fulfil your duties according to keeping the rules the Founders <em>set</em>, perhaps we need to find someone who <em>can</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore paled. “I’m sure that will not be necessary, Lord Black. The reason I did it was only to prevent pregnancies before they finish school. It would interfere with completing their education, and many of the creatures are rather fertile—”</p><p> </p><p>“And preventing or allowing a pregnancy is at all times <em>their responsibility</em>, not yours. Besides, is there not a contraceptive potion still in the pumpkin juice and tea here? There always <em>used to be</em>, for this very reason.”</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore cleared his throat. “There is one in the <em>juice</em>, yes.” He answered quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus’ eyebrow cocked. “But not the tea?” He asked, voice slightly incredulous. “Whyever would you take it <em>out</em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore shook his head slowly. “The children were complaining about the flavour—”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you will use the flavourless one, Headmaster; you have a brain, I presume, you could <em>try</em> to use it.” Regulus said, and several of the other Governors stifled laughs or turned them into coughs.</p><p> </p><p>“The contraceptive potion does not work on many of the creatures, they metabolize it too fast for it to—”</p><p> </p><p>“And preventing pregnancy is <em>their job</em>, not yours. <em>If</em> they become pregnant, all the more reason to have private rooms, and they will just have to find a work-around on their <em>own</em>. There are, in fact, rules in the same charter I was talking about that address such an eventuality, believe it or not.” Regulus said.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore pressed his lips together. “The charter can be changed—”</p><p> </p><p>“By a unanimous yes vote from the entire Wizengamot, yes, it can. However, until or <em>unless</em> it is, the <em>new</em> rule needs to be rescinded, and in the future, you should attempt to change them by going through the <em>proper channels</em>, or the Minister will have to become involved. I’m sure you don’t want that any more than we do.” Regulus warned.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore hung his head. “I will rescind the rule and restore private rooms to those that had them.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Make sure they are the <em>same</em> rooms, I will hear from Draco and Corvus at the very least, if they are <em>not</em>.” Regulus said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I will.” Dumbledore agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Very good. I think we can all see ourselves out. Good day, Headmaster, and thank you for your time.” Regulus said.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore nodded. “Likewise.” He replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Back Where They Belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corvus saw Lucius Malfoy speaking to Draco and was upset that Regulus hadn't waited around to talk to him, but Lucius motioned for him to stay and came up to him when he finished talking to his son. “Lord Black wanted me to deliver a message to you if I saw you.” He told Corvus. “Dumbledore still does not know that you are mates, and he wants to keep that a secret from him until such time as he has no choice but to tell him. He would have come to see you if it would not have ruined the, ahem, <em>surprise</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus grinned. “I understand. Thank you, Uncle.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius nodded. “Send Cassie my love; I assume she is out wandering and have no desire to hunt her down right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus laughed. “I will, just as soon as I see her.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius grinned. “Dumbledore will either be restoring your rooms at lunch or dinner.” He revealed. “Lord Black gave him quite the tongue-lashing; it's a shame you missed it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I assume I'll see the memory at some point.” Corvus said with a wide smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You'll like it.” Lucius said before clapping him on the shoulder and leaving the school.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus headed happily to Potions, arriving just a minute late.</p><p> </p><p>“Lestrange, you try my patience.” Severus drawled as he came into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Just like always?” Corvus asked with a wide, cheeky smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed. Take your seat and <em>do</em> shut up.” Severus returned before turning back to the blackboard.</p><p> </p><p>“He hates you less!” Anthony Goldstein whispered in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nodded. “We came to an agreement over the summer.” He explained.</p><p> </p><p>Severus whipped around and snapped, “<em>Potter</em>, ten points from Gryffindor for talking!”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus snorted as students around him tittered. “Not my name, and not my house.” He retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“My <em>apologies</em>, Mr. Lestrange. Ten points from <em>Ravenclaw</em>.” He corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you going to give Gryffindor the points back?” Corvus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Severus turned back to the board, then replied, “I see no reason to; they will probably earn the loss in <em>some</em> way that they get away with. It will stand.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus held in his laugh at the typical Snapeness of that response.</p><p> </p><p>He settled in for a lecture period and eagerly waited for the questions portion of class; Ravenclaws always had the best questions, and it was thanks to them that Corvus was learning so very much.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Defence was after Potions, and Corvus went in, eager to see what fresh hell Dumbledore had hired this year.</p><p> </p><p>Umbridge was still in her pink cardigan from the feast, and she had a large black bow on top of her head which, unfortunately, made Corvus think of a rather large fly perched dangerously on top of an even larger toad.</p><p> </p><p>The class was quiet and somewhat apprehensive as they entered the room, some looking cautiously optimistic, but most just looking flat-out cautious, instead.</p><p> </p><p>When the whole class had finally taken their seats, she smiled widely, a bright, fake smile that came off as slightly manic. “Well, good afternoon!” She said in a sickly-sweet voice.</p><p> </p><p>A few people mumbled, “Good afternoon,” in reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Tut, tut.” She said, clearly displeased with the lukewarm response. “<em>That </em>won’t do at all! I should like you to reply ‘Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.’ One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.” They all responded at once.</p><p> </p><p>“There, that wasn’t so difficult, was it?” She asked sweetly. “Wands away and quills out, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Most of the class seemed unperturbed, but Corvus was disheartened. Most of his skill with DADA relied on using his wand to show his skills; he was not the best at bookwork.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus obediently put his wand away and pulled out quill, ink and parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand—a short, stubby thing—and tapped the blackboard sharply with it. Words appeared on the board.</p><p> </p><p>Defence Against the Dark Arts</p><p>A Return to Basic Principles</p><p> </p><p>“Now, your teaching thus far had been disrupted and rather fragmented, hasn’t it?” She asked, turning to face the class. “The constant changing of teachers, many of whom did not follow a Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we expect to see in your O.W.L. year.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled widely. “You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified! We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centred, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Please copy the following.”</p><p> </p><p>She rapped the blackboard again and the first message was replaced with:</p><p> </p><p>Course aims:</p>
<ol>
<li>Understand the principles underlying defensive magic.</li>
<li>Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.</li>
<li>Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>Everyone copied it down dutifully.</p><p> </p><p>Afterward, they were instructed to read from the book, and everyone did, wondering if they would actually be doing any practical work this year.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus rather thought not.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>At dinner, Dumbledore stood up and waited while the noise died down. “I have restored private rooms to all that had them last year, and have decided to offer separate rooms to any mates that find they need them. Sorry for an inconvenience the pervious rule caused, but it is henceforth rectified.”</p><p> </p><p>There were cheers from most of Gryffindor and Slytherin, and a few others seemed pleased, too.</p><p> </p><p>Anthony sighed. “Well, Lestrange, it was nice having you for a few days, but I suppose you’ll be moving back in with your mates.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus was thrilled. “Damn straight I will! I may come by for a drink once in a while, though. The Starbucks station is <em>great</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Anthony chuckled. “It is a nice perk, I agree.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus and Cassie finished their meals quickly, but with perfect manners and a refusal to gulp their food down, and quickly hurried to their rooms. Corvus hissed the password and they went in.</p><p> </p><p>Neville and Cedric were standing just inside the doors, wide smiles on their faces as they waited for their submissives.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus and Cassie both cried out in relief and rushed their dominants, Corvus rushing Neville and Cassie going for Cedric, and all four ended up on the floor in a happily-laughing tangle of limbs.</p><p> </p><p>“What took you so long?” Neville asked, then winced. “Cassie, darling, your elbows are bony.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie disentangled herself, somehow manging to hit everyone at least once with either an elbow or knee, and helped Cedric up. “Sorry. It’s so good to be back together!” She said as Corvus and Neville got up.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you. Especially you, Corvus.” Neville said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus could feel a lump in his throat and knew from the feeling building inside of him that there was no stopping it, so he decided not to even try, and let himself burst into tears.</p><p> </p><p>Neville’s eyes widened and he scooped Corvus up bridal-style, carrying him to the couch. “What’s wrong?” He asked, mystified.</p><p> </p><p>“He was very upset at becoming a Ravenclaw and not being close to you.” Cassie said. “You were his first dominant, he relies on you more heavily than anyone else right now, and it’s going to take time for him to feel that level of security with anyone else. It was too much for his creature side; he needs you to cuddle him for a few hours. Then he’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville sat down on the couch and wrapped Corvus in his arms, then declared, “Wings.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus let out a sob and let the shadows fall, wrapping his wings securely around Neville and himself so they were encased in a cocoon of feathers and Cassie nodded in satisfaction. “There. Everything will be fine soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric sighed. “The separation was really hard on him, wasn’t it? Are <em>you</em> okay?” He asked Cassie.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie nodded. “Oh, yes. Dark Fae take bad surprises especially hard, and Corvus has had so little love growing up that he is especially affection-starved. It’s on its <em>way</em> to being fixed, but he still has a long way to go before he’ll take separations easier. I, on the other hand, had a mostly good childhood, and I’m a different creature, to boot. Kitsunes <em>do</em> rely on their mates, but we are not as prone to emotional distress, and when we do get upset, it mostly comes out in pranks or anger, not tears. Dark Fae are dark, yes, but only in that they have a bit of wildness in their nature. They really are gentle creatures, and they love with all their heart.”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric nodded. “So what do we do now?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie shrugged. “Homework? Unless you want to make out.” She waggled her eyebrows with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Homework</em>!” Cedric said, face flaming.</p><p> </p><p>“Suit yourself.” Cassie said lightly, then went for the door. “I’m going to get Corvus’ and my things from the Tower. I’ll be back soon.”</p><p> </p><p>She left and Cedric settled down on the floor in front of the coffee table to write the essays he still had left to do. He was trying to ignore the fact that the crying had stopped and now he was hearing the sounds of kissing from inside the wing-cocoon.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie came back and eyed the still-kissing cocoon and then grinned. “Well, that went faster than I thought it would!” She went into the bedroom and set the trunks down and re-sized them, dropping the bags next to them.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled as Kammy flew into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, hello! Got sick of being in there with those two lovebirds?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kammy curled up on the bed and draped a wing over her face, obviously intent on catching a nap.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie closed the door, but left it cracked in case she wanted back out later.</p><p> </p><p>The wings slowly opened and granted her a clear view of Neville and Corvus, faces flushed and heavy snogging going on. She sat on the couch beside them and watched at close range with a grin, then asked when it seemed to be slowing, “Anything left for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus wriggled his way off Neville’s lap and pulled her over so she was half on his lap and half on Neville’s and began kissing her neck as Neville claimed her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie began purring, one tail wrapping around Corvus’ waist and the other twining around the hand Neville had on her knee to brace her, and Cedric kept sneaking glances over at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you guys going to get <em>any </em>schoolwork done?” He asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus pulled away long enough to tell him, “Probably not tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric snorted and continued trying to work.</p><p> </p><p>Neville finally pulled away and panted, “Cassie, at the end of last year you had a tail and a half, are you going to keep growing tails?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie nodded. “Yes. I’ll wrap all but one around my waist so people don’t know how many I have, but a Kitsune grows as many tails as the branches of magic they are good with. This is my Kitsune tail, they come standard on all Kitsune, everyone has at least the one.” She held up one tail to illustrate, then lifted the other one. “This one is for divination.” She told them, then got up and turned and flipped up the back of her skirt, showing them her rounded ass and the new tail sprouting at the base of her spine. “This one is for healing magic, but Mother only just started teaching me to heal. So it’s still growing in.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville’s face was bright red, but Corvus was just eyeing her arse in appreciation as she put the skirt back down.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for the lesson, it did not need to be so very <em>illustrated</em>, but I have learned a <em>few</em> new things today.” Neville said in a tight voice. “And now I feel the need for a shower.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus got up, too. “I’ll join you!”</p><p> </p><p>They both rushed to the bathroom and Cassie watched them go, tails lashing behind her. “By the end of this year, I am going to be <em>joining them</em> in there!” She declared.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t doubt it.” Cedric said, eyeing the bathroom door. “But me first.” He got up and followed them.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie glared after him. “Traitor!” She yelled as the door closed behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Coming to a Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter continues right where the last one left off.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corvus and Neville paused as the door opened again, Corvus opening his mouth to say something, but paused upon seeing Cedric.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” He flushed. “It’s you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric smiled and began disrobing. “It is. You know, Regulus taught me some things. And I think I’d like to see how far you two have gotten before I decide exactly where we are going, and how fast.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville snorted. “I do believe that much is <em>Corvus’</em> decision.” He retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps.” Cedric said lightly, dropping his shirt to the floor and opening his trousers. “Unless fate decides to urge him on a bit faster.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus glared at Cedric. “He <em>told</em> you?!”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric shrugged. “It came up. I do need to know. As a human, I am singularly unprepared for something of that, er, <em>magnitude</em>.” He dropped his trousers.</p><p> </p><p>Neville finished undressing. “So, what are you two talking about that I <em>don’t</em> know?”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus flushed and also dropped his pants to the floor. “Dark Fae have <em>heats</em>.” He muttered grudgingly.</p><p> </p><p>Neville’s eyes widened. “Like, can’t-do-anything-but-have-sex-for-days heats?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sort of.” Corvus told him. “More of a be-uncomfortable-for-several-days-and-have-sex-frequently thing. I can <em>function, </em>but I won’t be <em>happy</em> about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville hummed. “That sounds promising.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re supposed to start this year.” Corvus muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Neville grinned widely. “Oh, that is <em>excellent </em>news!” He started the water. “Because I’ve been trying to find a way to let you know I think it’s time whenever you’re ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus and Cedric eyed each other, then shrugged and joined him under the spray.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, if you’re ready, you and Cedric can…” He made vague motions with his hands. “I want to try and wait for my last mate.” Corvus said.</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded. “Fair enough, I can wait for that if you want. What we already do is plenty good enough for me.” He said, then glanced at Cedric. “Who would you prefer to <em>handle</em> first, Ced? Me or Corvus?”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric moved a step closer. “No offence, but I’ve kind of had a raging crush on Corvus since last year, so if I could…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing. I’ll take you, and Corvus will do me. That way we all get included.” Neville said.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric chuckled. “Put a lot of thought into this, haven’t you?” He teased.</p><p> </p><p>Neville stared him straight in the eye and said flatly, “I have thought of nothing else <em>all Summer</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, hormones. Yeah, Cassie is either going to hear a lot, or get an early start.” Cedric said as they began stroking each other.</p><p> </p><p>“I get her first.” Corvus said firmly. “She was very clear on that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sometime before January, Corvus!” Came through the door, and Corvus turned beet red and threw up both a ward and a silencing charm as Neville and Cedric laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“That was mortifying.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville finished laughing and told him, “Honestly, you’d think you’d have done it when the last <em>male</em> in the room joined us in here.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus flushed and huffed. “I didn’t think she’d <em>listen in</em>!” He hissed.</p><p> </p><p>Neville rolled his eyes. “Have we been living with the same girl?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Less talking, more stroking.” Cedric told them both, and all three set their minds to making each other see stars so they could wash before bed.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“He’s closer.” Corvus said as they got into bed, Cedric curling around his back as Cassie snuggled into his chest, Neville’s arms around them both.</p><p> </p><p>“Your last mate?” Neville asked, peeking over Cassie’s shoulder. “You can tell?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie sighed. “I boosted him tonight. He needs to find him <em>soon</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus hummed. “He’s close by, and male. Dominant. But I still can’t get any more than that.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie nodded. “You won’t. Not until you get <em>much </em>closer.”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric sat up. “Does he go to this school?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. He is older than that, but I don’t know <em>how much</em> older.” Corvus said.</p><p> </p><p>Neville hummed. “Well, we’ll find him someday. Good night, guys.”</p><p> </p><p>A chorus of ‘good night’s was returned, and they all slipped off to the gentle purrs of their Kitsune.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Revyn watched dawn slowly creep toward him, then sighed listlessly.</p><p> </p><p>Findel came into the room quietly. “Hey.” He said, and Revyn turned to face him. “You’re first on the roster today, since…” He sighed. “Siana didn’t make it. She passed yesterday night.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn’s lips thinned and he hung his head. “That’ll probably happen to me, too.” He said morosely.</p><p> </p><p>Findel bit his lip. “There’s still hope! You have three more months before—”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn snarled and lunged at him, stopping himself a hairsbreadth from him. “I am more and more <em>on edge </em>every. Single. <em>Day</em>, Findel!” He drew in a deep breath and said in an angry hiss, “<em>I don’t want to live like this</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Findel’s eyes filled with tears. “What are you saying?” He asked, sounding afraid of the answer.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn sighed and turned back to the window. “Don’t bring me breakfast today.” He said shortly. “I won’t eat it.”</p><p> </p><p>Findel fought back tears, and whispered, “I understand,” before leaving the room, already in mourning for his favourite cousin.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“I think I need a good preening. No one has touched these things since the day before we got on the train.” Corvus said, flaring out his wings.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie looked up, but shook her head. “No. There is a reason we can’t right now, you’ll understand in time.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus and Neville looked at her in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m not going to tell you why, you’ll find out. Later.” She went back to reading.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, and a big fuck you to <em>you</em>, Corvus. Happy birthday!” Corvus said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Neville snickered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut up.” Corvus groused.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric came into the room and Corvus got up and jumped him, knocking him over as he clung to him. “They won’t preen me! Help!”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric’s eyes were wide and frantic. “I don’t know how to <em>preen</em>!” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus groaned. “Just <em>touch them</em>!” He begged, wrapping his wings around Cedric.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric stroked a wing. “They’re very soft. What if I hurt them?”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus turned to glare at Cassie. “You evil little vixen!” He snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie unconcernedly turned a page and replied, “You’ll thank me later.”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric got up and went to sit down. “I don’t have any homework left.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither.” Corvus sat in his lap. “Hey, Cassie, are mates and friends of Ravenclaws allowed use of the Station?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie looked up with a frown. “No. Or I would have gotten you all Frappuccinos last year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, damn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it’s unfortunate.” Cassie agreed. “They’re really <em>meant </em>to be used as a study aid, and we know others don’t study the same amount Ravenclaws do.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nodded. “I suppose that’s true.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have been studying my <em>arse</em> off!” Cedric denied.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you aren’t right <em>now</em>, and <em>look</em>, the Ravenclaw in the room <em>is</em>.” Cassie said, holding up her book on Medical magic.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric deflated. “Ravenclaws are all <em>mad</em> anyway.” He muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Totally.” Corvus agreed. “Mad about <em>you</em>. Now kiss me!”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric chuckled and pulled him into a kiss that was deep and long and strangely reminiscent of another toe-curling kiss Corvus had experienced.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away long enough to remark, “Regulus has been giving you <em>kissing lessons</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric grinned. “Among other things, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus smiled widely. “I <em>like </em>it!” He said before diving in for another.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Corvus kissed Cassie one final time as the door opened and he found himself face-to-face with the Worst Teacher Ever.</p><p> </p><p>“Ex<em>cuse</em> me, Mr. Lestrange, what was that?!” She snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus frowned. “It was a kiss, she’s my mate, I’m allowed to kiss her!” He told her.</p><p> </p><p>Professor Umbridge  drew in a deep breath, straightened her spine and declared, “Not in the <em>hallways</em>, you are not! I’m afraid that will be a detention tonight, right after dinner. Do not be late.” She snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus sighed. “Yes, Professor.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Now get to your class!” She added sternly, and Corvus slunk miserably away to Herbology.</p><p> </p><p>When he got there, Anthony was waiting patiently for him, as they had agreed to partner up for that class. “What’s wrong?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Got detention for kissing Cassie outside her next class.” He answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Rough. By who?” Anthony asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Umbridge.” Corvus muttered sourly.</p><p> </p><p>Anthony’s eyes widened. “<em>Really</em> rough. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus just sighed, shrugged, and put on his gloves.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“Good Evening, Mr. Lestrange.” Professor Umbridge said in her fake sweet voice. It grated on Corvus’ nerves in the <em>worst way</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Good Evening, Professor Umbridge.” He replied, the words feeling like filth passing his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“For tonight’s detention, you will be writing lines.” Corvus sat down and pulled out a quill and parchment out of the bag he’d brought with him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not with that quill.” She said, coming over to him with a quill in her hand. “You will be using <em>my quill</em>.” She handed over a black quill that was long and thin, but extremely sharp.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus paled as he recognized the quill as a Blood quill, which would write with his blood and cut the words into his hand. He set a quick Ward on the room to disable any blood spilled inside it from being used against the person it came from, and made sure the spell was permanent, in case any of his friends or mates received a similar detention. He couldn’t stop the pain of the quill, nor the scarring she obviously wanted to inflict, but he could make sure she did no further harm, as any blood spilled in this room would become inert immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a problem?” She asked when she saw his hesitation, and Corvus changed his mind about her; She wasn’t <em>fake</em>, she was <em>sadistic</em>.</p><p> </p><p>If this was what Dumbledore’s side was going to offer, perhaps throwing his lot in with Voldemort was the saner option, after all.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem, Professor.” He said mildly. “What am I writing, and how many lines?”</p><p> </p><p>Umbridge smiled. “You will write ‘I must not be indecent.’ As to how many, let’s just go with until the message has <em>sunk in</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus took a deep breath and began writing.</p><p> </p><p>He felt the pain of the quill and gritted his teeth against it, using his younger years of pain to push it back and ignore it and keep writing. He saw his shining red blood eke out onto the parchment, and spared a thankful thought that Dark Fae were so good at setting Wards and that he hadn’t had to train too hard to use his instinctual powers.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Corvus came back to the room and found Cassie already sitting on the floor waiting for him when he came back.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see it, then.” Cassie said, holding out her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus sighed and set his bag down, then sat in front of her and handed over his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie sighed sadly and cast a few spells at it. She frowned when they didn’t work. “That <em>bitch</em>!” She shouted, drawing the attention of Cedric and Neville as she rarely swore. “She’s made it so these can’t be <em>healed</em>! They’re going to <em>scar</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus looked at them. “Why does that not surprise me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I can <em>help</em> to heal them using Kitsune magic. I just have to...” She closed her eyes and held his hand in both of hers. Corvus watched her hand well with blood and jerked his hand back.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No</em>!” He snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“I can <em>help</em>—”</p><p> </p><p>“By taking the injury into <em>yourself</em>!” Corvus shouted. “Not just no, but <em>hell no</em>!” He grabbed his bag and went into the bedroom, leaving Cassie behind, feeling downtrodden.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to help.” She said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“None of us are going to do anything to you that would leave a <em>mark</em>, Cassie.” Cedric said softly. “That includes letting you heal any injuries of ours that would do the same to us. Those cuts are deep. He’s doing right by you. I know it hurts that he won’t let you use your powers to help him, but see it from his point of view: you are even submissive to <em>the other submissive of the group</em>. You’re on the absolute bottom of the dominance ladder, and as such, we <em>all</em> feel the need to protect you; even from <em>yourself</em>. He’s doing what his instincts tell him to do: keep you from harm at all costs. You can’t make him let you hurt yourself without forcing him to create a schizm within himself between his own instincts to protect and yours to heal. Don’t ask him to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie sighed heavily. “I’m going to go to Professor Snape tomorrow.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded. “I know he’s got essence of Murtlap, and that should help if this ever happens again.” He agreed.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Confrontations and Outings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corvus wasn’t the least bit surprised to find a note from Dumbledore being delivered a few days later, and made sure Cassie knew to tell the others where he’d be after breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>It was a weekend, so he knew the old man could keep him as long as he wanted, and that fact made him nervous.</p><p> </p><p>He ate breakfast and then headed to the man’s office.</p><p> </p><p>“Corvus, would you please take a seat?” Dumbledore asked, waving to the chairs in front of his desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Certainly, Headmaster.” Corvus said lightly, sitting down. “What is the reason for this visit?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why have you turned away from the light, from your life as Harry Potter?” Dumbledore asked gravely.</p><p> </p><p>“So you <em>are</em> admitting that I once <em>was</em> Harry Potter?” Corvus asked lowly. “Then why accuse me of lying?”</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore sighed. “The Wizarding world is hanging on by a thin thread, My Boy—”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me that. You’ve lost that right by accusing me of lying and trying to tear me away from my <em>mates</em>, from people that <em>loved me</em>!” He growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Corvus, please understand, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin <em>also</em> love you, and you have <em>forsaken them</em>.” He said. “They want you back.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a lie, Headmaster.” Corvus said evenly. “They know where I stand and they support me being with my blood family.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you <em>have </em>turned away from the light.” Dumbledore said solemnly.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus shook his head. “Don’t put words into my mouth, please. I never said that. Simply that I am going to live with my family. They were <em>very pleased</em> to discover me. Did you know that the midwife who presided over my birth told them I was <em>dead</em>? They even had a body to bury! It is rather suspicious.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is surprising, but the world <em>needs</em> Harry Potter—”</p><p> </p><p>“Even one who is <em>not </em>the prophesied saviour and has decided to step back from the war entirely?” Corvus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore recoiled. “Whyever would you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Any prophecy made about me was mistaken, as I was raised by people <em>other</em> than my parents. Unless you knew the circumstances surrounding my birth, you have to admit that whatever you thought to mean me no longer <em>fits</em>. You’re <em>wrong </em>about who I am, Headmaster, and I am not going to play soldier in a war where I am not assured survival. I <em>do</em> have a brain, although you for some reason tried to ensure that I <em>didn’t</em>.” He spat.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Dumbledore asked coldly.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus snorted. “I know about the block. I have no idea <em>why</em> you did it, but I got it removed. Also, you seem to have forgotten that the goblins can do as many inheritance tests as they want, as long as a person still has blood in their body.”</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore’s eyes were coldly furious now. “I’m sure we can rectify that.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t declare war on me, old man. You won’t win.” Corvus warned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I rather think I will, young Heir Lestrange.” He drew his wand and intoned, “Imperio.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus felt the spell whisper around his mind and dissipate harmlessly as the Heir ring Voldemort had supposedly <em>enhanced</em> heated on his finger. “Huh. That’s an interesting perk.” He said lightly, then smiled at Dumbledore. “You apparently can’t use that curse on me, nor can you compel or Obliviate me.” He held up his hand. “I am protected as all Heirs are. The only way this comes off of me is death or the death of my Father, when the Lordship ring will be called to me. It looks like you are out of luck.”</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore got up and Corvus quickly threw open the door and stepped past the doorway while simultaneously setting a Ward that would only let Dumbledore through once he’d had several hours to reflect <em>and </em>once he was once again calm.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to cool off for a bit. The Ward is temporary, and we can have a truce as long as you leave me <em>alone</em>. But if you keep trying to harm me or subjugate me, we are always going to be at odds. Decide if you really want another powerful enemy while fighting the one that already exists. Is it worth it to you? I truly hope not.” Corvus said, then left and headed back to his own rooms.</p><p> </p><p>He was furious that he couldn’t write to Regulus about the blood quill, and had told the others not to say anything unless things got out of hand.</p><p> </p><p>Chances are, she would be gone by the end of the year, anyway. They could just wait her out.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, if Dumbledore was going to make himself a nuisance, Corvus had to nip that in the bud right away.</p><p> </p><p>It looked like a letter to Regulus was necessary, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He began composing it in his head as he made his way to the rooms he shared with the others.</p><p> </p><p>“My Dearest Lord Black,</p><p> </p><p>I regret to inform you that I was verbally and magically accosted by Lord Dumbledore today. He called me to his office to ask me to re-take my place as one Harry Potter.</p><p> </p><p>When I refused, he got angry, and instead tried to put me under the Imperius Curse.</p><p> </p><p>I am not sure what we can do against him, since Voldemort altered the Heir ring and as a result, the Imperius did not take.</p><p> </p><p>I just thought I’d inform you of what happened, and let you tell me any steps you wish me to take. I am sending this with a regular school owl simply because I think Dumbledore is monitoring post, and will be especially sure to take anything Hedwig leaves with.</p><p> </p><p>All my love,</p><p> </p><p>Corvus Rodolphus Lestrange</p><p>Heir of House Lestrange”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded to himself before opening the door to his rooms.</p><p> </p><p>It would do.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie looked up as he came in. “Everything go well, then?” She asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t catastrophe, but nothing awful he tried <em>worked</em>. I need to write Regulus.” Corvus explained.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie sighed and nodded. “You do. Don’t use Hedwig.” She advised.</p><p> </p><p>“Figured that one out myself, but thanks. Now I know any other bird should get through.”</p><p> </p><p>He went over to the bedroom and got his expensive stationary and his seal and wax. He quickly wrote out the letter and sealed it, then left for the Owlery. He got the bird situated and sent off, then went back to the rooms. “Today has been a day.” He remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie came over and curled up next to him. “Soon it will end. You just have to get through a little while longer.” She promised. “For what it’s worth, I think you’re very brave and stronger than you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus smiled. “That means more than you know, Cassie. Never change.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>The door opened, and all four students looked at it in shock. Then it closed, and Corvus got his wand out and crept around the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Kammy looked up at him in amusement. //Put your stick away, it’s just me.// She said.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus sighed. //You were gone all day, and I needed you this morning!// He told her.</p><p> </p><p>She perked up excitedly. //Did I have a chance to bite someone?//</p><p> </p><p>//Yes, but you missed it!// Corvus told her.</p><p> </p><p>She slithered over to him. //You will have to go buy some mice, then, and I won’t go out to hunt anymore. I don’t want to miss my next chance!//</p><p> </p><p>Corvus snorted and picked her up. //Alright, I’ll go buy some mice at our Hogsmeade trip tomorrow.// He promised her.</p><p> </p><p>//White ones?// She asked eagerly. //I’ve never tried a white one!//</p><p> </p><p>Corvus smiled indulgently. //Yes, I can get you white ones.// He agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Kammy twined around his wrist and nuzzled the base of his thumb. //I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me.// She said apologetically. //I’ll do better from now on.//</p><p> </p><p>//I know you will.// Corvus told her.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Corvus led Daphne into the Three Broomsticks and his eyes searched out Rabastan. He quickly found him and led Daphne over.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Rabastan, it’s nice to see you. You look well.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Rabastan stood and hugged him, laughing. “I <em>feel</em> well, Corvus. Is this the person you wanted to introduce me to?” He asked, looking at Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Corvus said. “Uncle Rabastan, this is Daphne Greengrass, Heiress Greengrass. Daphne, this is my Uncle, Rabastan Lestrange of House Lestrange.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled and took his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“The pleasure is all mine.” Rabastan returned. “Sit, please. I’m honoured to meet you, but what was the reason you were so eager to know more about me?”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus smiled and went back outside to find his mates.</p><p> </p><p>He found them and went over. “I need to hit the pet store for some mice, where else do we need to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to need some sweets. I’m out of chocoballs and ice mice entirely, and low on sugar quills.” Cedric said.</p><p> </p><p>“You have quite a sweet tooth, don’t you?” Corvus teased.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric huffed. “I burn it all off in Quidditch!” He defended himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of, should I try out for Ravenclaw Seeker, or just let it lie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cho can be vindictive; I wouldn’t.” Cedric advised.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nodded. “Yeah, it’s probably not the best idea.” He agreed. They went to the pet store first and Corvus got a few white mice, but Kammy perked up at the black ones.</p><p> </p><p>//I’ve never tried a <em>black</em> one, either.// She said pleadingly.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus laughed and got her a few of those, too.</p><p> </p><p>They finished there and moved on to the sweets shop and everyone bought their favourites, Corvus making note of what everyone liked for Valentines, and then moved on to scrivenshafts for extra parchment and quills.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were done there, they headed to the Three Broomsticks to warm back up and grab lunch and a drink, and Corvus was pleased to see that Daphne was now pressed to Rabastan’s side and laughing at something he’d said.</p><p> </p><p>Rabastan noticed him and shot him a wide grin and mouthed the word, ‘Thanks.’</p><p> </p><p>Corvus smiled back and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>He was glad they seemed to hit it off, and maybe he’d get to see more love fill his family with joy and laughter.</p><p> </p><p>If anybody deserved to live in a happy family full of love, he figured he was first on the list.</p><p> </p><p>They quickly ate and headed back out, only to find Regulus wandering the town, clearly looking for them.</p><p> </p><p>He spotted them and smiled widely, coming over and offering them all hugs. “We can’t let Dumbledore know just <em>how</em> close we are, but he knows already that you are at least close to me, so we can meet and enjoy each other’s company, we just can’t kiss or anything like that where people can see us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is a damn shame, because you are a <em>fine</em> kisser!” Corvus declared.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus laughed. “Why, thank you, darling, you’re not half-bad yourself. Come on, we need to get you all some good clothes, because the latest I am telling Dumbledore about us is Valentine’s Day. You will all be getting a separate date with me around then, and we will all spend time together at some point this year. But a date on or around Valentine’s Day is a Black family <em>must</em> when courting someone. We all like to prove that we <em>are</em>, in fact, capable of romance, and the day is special for that reason alone, if nothing else. But I hear our little Lady has a birthday right before that. But We will get at least a little more time aside from that special time where we will all get to spend some time in each other’s company.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we will.” Cassie agreed. “And that will be a fine time for us all!”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus cleared his throat. “Anyway, come on, let’s find you all a good outfit for a formal date; I’ll pay.” He offered, and they all headed to the clothing shop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am also part of Discord where we all get together and discuss day-to-day life as well as what we are currently working on. To join me and many other authors (as well as receive spoilers for my fics, which I do post A LOT of), join here:</p><p>https://discord.gg/v5eNbJj4</p><p>The invite should be active for one day, if you see this later and need a new one, just let me know in a comment and I will supply one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Found Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corvus did his best throughout the shopping to hide his hand, with its thin, healing scabs, but he apparently didn't try hard enough, because Regulus grabbed his hand and turned it over, and his grey eyes narrowed as Neville came out in his dress robes.</p><p> </p><p>“What in the bleeding <em>hell</em> is <em>this</em>, Corvus?!” He asked, voice quiet and cold as ice.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus tried to answer, but the words stuck in his throat and all he could do was gaze sadly up at Regulus and remain silent.</p><p> </p><p>Neville came to his rescue. “He can’t speak or write about it. He came back from a detention with Professor Umbridge with those carved into his hand. Cassie won’t tell us how he got them, but we all are doing our best to avoid her detentions after seeing that.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus sucked in a breath. “Would this be the same <em>Dolores</em> Umbridge that works in the Ministry of Magic?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric nodded. “I think so.” He said. “She as much as told us she was a Ministry plant.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus looked at Cassie. “Cassiopeia, why didn’t you <em>tell me</em>?” He asked sharply.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie dropped her eyes and mumbled, “Corvus told me not to.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do not follow his edicts when he is being a danger to himself or another one of you. You come to <em>me</em> for things like this, <em>I am your Top Dominant</em>!” He hissed lowly.</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed. “Sorry, Lord Black.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus ripped his hand out of Regulus’ grip and got in between them. “Don’t speak to her like that, she was just doing as I told her!”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus turned his glare on Corvus. “I don’t want you ordering her to do anything that puts <em>any of you</em> in harm’s way! I won’t have it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you tell me to be frank with you, you don’t take it out on her!” Corvus snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to make it clear to <em>all of you</em> that I am here to protect you, because <em>clearly</em> none of you seem to see that!” Regulus was still quiet, but his voice was intense.</p><p> </p><p>“We won’t do it again, and I told you about Dumbledore!” Corvus said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you did, and I was going to discuss it with you in <em>private</em>, but if you want to discuss it here and now, we will. Where was your Occamy during this meeting you had?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“She was out hunting; it won’t happen again.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was dangerous, see that it doesn’t. Where was she during your detention?”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>deliberately</em> left her in the rooms during that, I didn’t want to put her in harm’s way!” Corvus said.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus let out a long breath. “And perhaps that was the smarter choice, I can admit that, but it <em>worries me</em> that you would leave her <em>behind </em>in situations where you <em>expect</em> to be in danger!”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus flushed. “I don’t want her hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus used a finger to lift his chin so he was meeting his eyes. “And neither I nor your Godfather want <em>you</em> hurt. If she has to be hurt to prevent the same for you, that is a price we are willing to accept.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus sighed. “She’s a living thing.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“So are you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>like</em> her!”</p><p> </p><p>“We like <em>you</em>.” Regulus <em>and</em> Cassie said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus huffed. “So you want me to try <em>actively </em>to get her killed, is that it?” He snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus snapped and hauled him close and kissed him, a fierce thing that was more teeth than lips and tongue, then pulled back and told him, “I want you to <em>actively try</em> to preserve your own life!”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus’ eyes were wide. “Alright.” He said weakly.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric’s eyebrows were nearly at his hairline. “That was impressive.” He remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus cleared his throat and actually flushed a bit. “Yes, well, I try not to do that.” He said in embarrassment. “It’s not seemly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe not, but it’s <em>effective</em>.” Neville told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, me next!” Cassie said eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus chuckled and scanned the shop to make sure no one had seen that. “Not just yet. You will get your kiss on your birthday at the latest, after our date.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie huffed. “I’ll get it a lot sooner than <em>that</em>.” She replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Be that as it may, it will not be <em>today</em>, Cassie. You can wait just a while longer.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie sighed and rolled her eyes heavenward. “I <em>suppose</em> I can.” She said dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus laughed. “You are an adorable little drama queen.” He remarked, and she lit up in happiness.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Those look good on you, Neville, they will do nicely. Corvus, you are next.” Neville went back in to change out of his wine-red dress robes while Corvus was urged into another fitting room with his dark grey robes. He wasn’t the fondest of the colour, but Regulus had said it would go well with his colouring, and would make his eyes look even bluer, rather than slightly greyish as they usually looked, being such a light blue.</p><p> </p><p>He put them on and looked in the mirror, then sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus was going to love them, and they really <em>did</em> bring out the colour in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He came out the same time Neville did and Neville looked him up and down, then smiled. “Those do look good on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nodded. “Yeah. I liked the ones <em>you</em> got me better, though. Blue is so much more <em>interesting</em> than grey.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus looked offended. “Excuse you, my <em>eyes</em> happen to be grey, and it’s a perfectly good colour!” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Silver.” Cassie said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Regulus asked her.</p><p> </p><p>“Your eyes are <em>silver</em>, not grey.” She corrected him.</p><p> </p><p>“They are grey <em>right now</em>.” He pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie smiled. “But that’s not your true form. When you let out your creature, your eyes are <em>silver</em>. All Veela share that trait, regardless of sub-specie.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus chuckled. “You are right, but I’m trying to get Corvus on board with the colour of his robes, and you are hurting my argument.” He told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then, use a truer <em>argument</em>.” She told him.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus sighed. “Very well. Those robes look very good on you, they highlight your eyes and will make you so absolutely <em>delectable </em>when I inevitably get you to <em>blush</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus flushed. “I do <em>not</em> blush!” He denied.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone else smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You are blushing <em>right now</em>.” Regulus pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you.” Corvus muttered and stormed back into the fitting room.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone else tried to snicker quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“I can <em>hear</em> you!” came angrily from the inside of the fitting room, which only made them laugh harder.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus turned his soft chuckles into a cough. “Cassie, darling, you next.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie happily went into her dressing room and came out in robes of a deep violet. “These are nice.” She said as Corvus came out and stared. “Do you like them?”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nodded wordlessly.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie smiled widely. “Then <em>I</em> like them!” She declared.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus nodded. “Very good. Cedric, yours are next.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know how I look in most colour already, why have me try it on?” He asked as he went in obediently.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to see how you look in them to start deciding what <em>I</em> will wear to complement them. I need to see how it will affect hair and eye colours so I know what shade to wear to enhance <em>you</em>, as <em>all</em> the clothes I own enhance <em>my </em>looks.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to show us off.” Neville accused with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus grinned. “Well, why not, when I have a wonderful crop of perfectly Pedigreed Purebloods?” He teased.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus sighed. “You’re as bad as your brother, you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do <em>aspire</em> to match the wit and charm of the famous Maurauders!” He said dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric came back out. “I’m not exactly <em>pedigreed</em>.” He denied.</p><p> </p><p>“Five generations Pureblood is perfectly acceptable lineage for <em>me</em>.” Regulus denied. “<em>I</em> am pure enough for <em>both </em>of us!” He nodded. “The brown brings out your eyes nicely.”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric snorted. “You already <em>knew</em> that, though.” He repeated.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to see you in <em>this</em> shade, you usually go for lighter browns, not <em>chocolate</em> brown.” Regulus told him.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric just smiled and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Keiran brushed out Revyn’s long hair after his bath. “Aren’t you going to say <em>anything</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn sighed. “Honestly, what’s the point? I felt him again two nights ago, but I honestly doubt he’s going to find me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doubt is all part of it, but I have a feeling that feeling him again is a good sign that he’s still looking. Look, you’ve been eating only rarely for the past two weeks, so when he <em>does</em> come for you—which I think he <em>will</em>—how are you supposed to hold him down and show him how strong and powerful you are? You can’t do that if you’re weak from not eating.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn laughed. “Subs don’t like that anymore, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Keiran snorted. “Are you sure, because Findel—”</p><p> </p><p>“No way in <em>hell</em> do I want to hear about what my cousin likes, are you <em>mad</em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>Keiran chuckled as Findel came in with a tray. “Do you feel up to eating today?” He asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn hummed. “What do you have?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Caratica root with blueberry sauce, some diced tikka—cooked, of course, a sacrilege—and a small bit of bread and a small bit of uncooked tikka.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not to the first two, but I suppose I can eat the raw tikka and the bread.” Revyn said.</p><p> </p><p>Findel brought them over. “I wish you’d eat more.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn shook his head. “Be glad I’m eating anything at <em>all</em>, because I don’t particularly feel like it.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. But I’m holding out hope for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for that. Though I doubt it will do much good.”</p><p> </p><p>Findel left and Keiran kept brushing as Revyn ate.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you luck.” Keiran said before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Revyn sighed and looked out the window at the bright and cheerful day outside. “Luck.” He echoed.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“There are documents my family keeps that gran just found saying there are Elves in the Forest.” Neville told Corvus as they studied in the library during the one free period they shared. “If you’re up to it, we can gather the others this evening after dinner and go look for them.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus hummed, then nodded. “That sounds interesting, I’d like to go with you. Give us a break from studying.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be more studying for me, but it would be with Elven magic, which I think would be more entertaining than Wizarding magic.” Neville said.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner came right after their free period and both of them ate quickly, then Corvus waited impatiently for Cassie to finish.</p><p> </p><p>She seemed to know he was waiting and took great pleasure in eating slowly and savouring every bite while Corvus anxiously bubbled beside her.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, she finished and looked over with a smile. “Alright, let’s go to the rooms, you clearly have something to tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Finally</em>!” Corvus burst out and mostly dragged her to the rooms.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie laughed the whole way, and eagerly collapsed into the chair beside the fire when they got into the room.</p><p> </p><p>Neville and Cedric were already there, Neville looking grumpy. “What took you?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ask Cassie, she ate slowly.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I don’t eat slowly, I get a stomachache.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“We want to go out to the forest and look for the Elves that are supposed to live nearby.” Neville said. “Do either of you want to come with us?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric shook his head. “Can’t. I’m having trouble with my Potions work.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie hummed and shook her head. “I’d like to, but this is something you two have to do alone. They’ll only approach groups of two or less unless they are Elves or Faurae, so they won’t approach Neville with two others unless he has an Elf or Faurae with him. Only Corvus can go with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville frowned. “Should I leave Corvus here, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Corvus does need to go. He needs to get out and this is a good way to avoid Umbridge. She won’t go into the Forest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Neville said. “Get dressed up warm, Corvus, we’re going on an <em>adventure</em>!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Oak Valley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neville and Corvus wandered the forest, looking for any sign of Elves. “The information gran had said they prefer warmer climes, I don’t know why there’d be any in <em>Scotland</em>.” He remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus caught a flash of colour in the trees and walked toward it.</p><p> </p><p>A figure with light blue hair, drawn into a braid, and teal eyes that seemed to glow, as well as pointed ears, stepped out of a bush. His fingernails were also rather long. They almost qualified as claws rather than nails.</p><p> </p><p>“I hear you want to meet the Elves. Why are you looking for them?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus motioned Neville over. “This is my mate, he was the first one I found, and <em>he’s</em> an Elf. He wants to get trained to use his elemental affinity, but we need an Elf to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>The figure smiled. “<em>I’m</em> an Elf. I am looking for people seeking something <em>else</em>, but I suppose we can let you in. The name’s Kilton, and I <em>have</em> been given permission to let others in if they promise secrecy about what’s in the village. No blabbing.” He warned.</p><p> </p><p>“We can keep secrets.” Corvus said. “We’re pretty secretive ourselves, as a matter of fact.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then just come over here, and I’ll let you both in. But remember, you have to keep <em>completely mum</em> about <em>anything</em> you see or hear in there.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded. “We will, Kilton. I swear it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great news! Let’s go in!”</p><p> </p><p>He led them to two trees and ran his hands over a spot above him on one and swept them in an arc over his head, chanting in a lyrical language.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s very pretty.” Neville said. Kilton’s words had been ‘Open the portal to eternal summer.’</p><p> </p><p>Kilton flashed him a smile. “No trade secrets. I’m sure your mate didn’t understand a word.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus shrugged. “It sounded nice.” He said lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Kilton laughed as the archway appeared and they walked through. “Welcome to Oak Valley.”</p><p> </p><p>Oak Valley was a collection of small houses, some of them on the ground and some built high in trees, but all of them were open to the elements, since the windows had shutters, but not a single glass window in sight. The shutters opened to nothing but air.</p><p> </p><p>After they were all through, the archway dissolved with another soft murmur of the strange language, and Kilton led them to the largest building. “This is our Clan Hall, Matriona will be waiting inside. Come on, let’s not make her wait.” He said, leading them into a large meeting room.</p><p> </p><p>“Why aren’t there any windows?”</p><p> </p><p>Kilton frowned. “We don’t need them. It’s always early summer here. It’s temperate, and if we need rain, we talk to a water adept.” He explained.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nodded. “That makes sense.” He agreed mildly.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, she’s going to want a look at your wings. We don’t see many winged folks here. You might get a lot of attention.” Kilton explained to Corvus.</p><p> </p><p>Neville growled. “They’ll have to get through <em>me</em> first!”</p><p> </p><p>Kilton cocked an eyebrow at him. “You have prior claim, we won’t challenge that, but you can’t keep him glued to your arse the whole time; it’s not fair to him!”</p><p> </p><p> A stern-looking female elf with long, pale violet hair pulled back into a bun and dark grey eyes sat on a throne, a desk before her. She looked up as they entered. “Ah, Kilton, I see you’ve brought another newcomer. And… A Fae?” She peered at Corvus with new interest. “May I see your wings?” She asked as Kilton approached her and whispered to her.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus splayed them and muttered, “As long as you don’t <em>touch</em> them.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman’s eyes narrowed. “A <em>dark</em> Fae. Rare, and even more so protected in our world. Welcome, young ones. We offer you hospitality and free run of our valley. I am Matriona, what might your names be?”</p><p> </p><p>Neville stepped forward and bowed. “I am Neville Longbottom, Ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus cleared his throat and also bowed to her. “I <em>was</em> known as Harry Potter, although my birth name is Corvus Lestrange, and I have taken to using it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that the name you would have us call you?” She asked evenly.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nodded. “I’d like to go by Corvus. The other name was famous, but I loathed the fame and was glad to set it aside.” He told her.</p><p> </p><p>Matriona smiled. “Very well, Corvus. And Neville. Kilton says you need to train an elemental affinity?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what it is, yet, but I have a hope.” Neville told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hopes are usually a good sign. Take him and test him, Kilton. You know who to go to. Corvus, I would like a word with you. Perhaps you can answer a few questions that have arisen here of late.” Matriona said.</p><p> </p><p>“I want him to come with me—”</p><p> </p><p>Matriona turned a sharp look on Neville. “He is safe here, you have my word.” Her words were just as sharp. “Go and train. You may retrieve him before you leave, we will not come between two young men so obviously in love.” She added less sternly.</p><p> </p><p>Neville laid a quick kiss on Corvus’ lips. “If you need me, find me. Anything else is a secondary concern.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nodded and watched him go.</p><p> </p><p>Matriona hummed. “When did you come into your inheritance, young one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Last school year. In the beginning of March.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have someone I want you to meet.” She led him down a hallway lined with doors, all closed. She stopped in front of one and turned to him. “Do not be alarmed. He will be a little intense, please do not think badly of him. You may be his mate, whom he has waited for, so faithfully and for so long.” She told him.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus took a deep breath and nodded, and Matriona opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>A man rushed forward, and Corvus hastily stumbled back a step in fear before Matriona nimbly stepped in front of him and grabbed the man. “Revyn! <em>Calm yourself</em>, you are not feral yet!”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus looked at the man. He was thin, not unnaturally so, but it was clear he hadn’t been eating well, but his long black hair shone as though it was washed daily and combed out, and he had red eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Mate.” The man breathed. “Smells <em>so sweet</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Matriona slapped him hard enough to leave a handprint. “Get a hold of yourself! He may be your mate, but he can still reject you, already <em>has</em> at least <em>one</em> mate, and you are not impressing him with your wit. Where is the Revyn we all knew and loved?” She added a good deal more gently, almost pleading with him.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn let out a breath, staring at Corvus. “You already have a mate?”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nodded. “Four, yes. Three males and one female. <em>But no one touches Cassie but me</em>.” He added in a growl.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn grinned. “Ahh, he’s a fiery one! What are you?” He asked, noticing the wings. “Fae?”</p><p> </p><p>Matriona gestured for Corvus to turn and he slowly revolved while Matriona smugly told Revyn, “Try again.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn reared back as he got a look at the wings, noticing the more arched shape and the ragged feathers at the edges. “<em>Dark</em> Fae!” He said raptly, then, “Has your mate even <em>tried</em> to preen those things?!”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus was taken aback. “Not recently, but how can you tell?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Only family and mates can do it, but you are clearly in need of some attention.” Revyn said firmly. “Your wings look a mess!”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus’ eyes widened. “<em>That’s</em> why Cassie won’t go near my wings right now! That <em>crafty</em> little vixen!” He said, impressed despite himself. “No, usually the girl does it, but she hasn’t for over a month now. And she won’t let anyone else do it, either.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn’s fingers twitched. “I could—”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Corvus said flatly, and Revyn winced, backing back into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Matriona looked pained, but said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not rejecting you.” Corvus told him. “I just don’t want your hands on my wings until we know each other, or at least until we are in private. They’re overly sensitive, and I don’t trust easily, besides.” He walked forward and grabbed the man by the shoulders. “Come on, we need to talk and get to know each other, but I’m afraid if we leave this building, my first mate might skin you alive.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn’s eyes widened. “Is he very scary?” He asked worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus laughed. “Neville’s a big softie, but he has a protective streak in him.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn’s eyes seemed to be drinking in the sight of him. “Can… can I sniff you?” He asked tentatively.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus frowned. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“It might help him. He’s had a hard time waiting for you.” Matriona said.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Corvus stood still as Revyn approached and took a dep lungful of air at the juncture of neck and shoulder, then exhaled.</p><p> </p><p>“Gods, you smell <em>so good</em>!” He said reverently.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus flushed. “Um, thanks?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go take a walk?” Revyn asked eagerly. “We’ll steer clear of the testing sites.”</p><p> </p><p>Matriona smiled and ran a hand through his long hair. “Yes, Revyn, but be careful. You are not out of the woods until Corvus lets you kiss him, remember. You could still very easily relapse.” It was clear she had a tender spot for Revyn.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn nodded and headed out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus grabbed his hand.</p><p> </p><p>When Revyn looked at him in surprise, Corvus shrugged. “I figure the contact might help.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn smiled, laced their fingers together, and gave his hand a squeeze. “It does. Thank you.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“What happens if an elf <em>does</em> go feral?” Corvus asked, tentatively.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn’s fingers momentarily clenched on his hand. “I was… Heading that way. We stop caring for ourselves, but we have other elves that come in to care for us, in an attempt to keep morale up. Then, we stop eating. They don’t try to force us to eat, because that is a personal choice, and by that time, we aren’t likely to find our mate. Starvation is preferable to the final stage. I was not eating much. You can probably tell. Once the final stage starts, there is no hope but for a peaceful and quick passing. The final stage is when we lose our ability to speak. Some of us become violent, others simply despondent, but we all lose our hope last. Once we stop speaking, we are already gone. We either lash out at everyone or withdraw into ourselves, and the other elves that failed to get verbal responses let everyone know, and the mourning begins. We lose many elves that way, but considering how long we are fertile, our numbers stay roughly the same. When one elf dies, two more are born. Some leave, some stay, but all learn that the cycle of life does not stop for any elf.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus bit his lip as they headed out into the sunlight. “That’s sad.” He said softly as they headed outside.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn took a deep breath and smiled widely. “Oh, it is so <em>good</em> to see the outside again without a screen in the way!”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus smiled a bit. “It must have been hard, being locked away for so long.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was preferable to wandering around sadly and seeing all the pitying looks from everyone as I withered away. At least my decline was mostly private. The three elves who care for the others only discuss our states among themselves until we are in the last stage. To preserve our privacy in case we <em>do</em> make a full recovery. Because it happens, if rarely, and no one likes to be pitied.” Revyn told him.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn grinned. “Have you ever tried elven food?”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus frowned and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, I’ll introduce you to it! Come on, I’m finally feeling hungry and know where I can beg some snacks off of my uncle!” He said, pulling Corvus toward a small garden area near one of the houses.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus’ eyes widened before he rolled them and let himself be pulled along. If Revyn was finally feeling up to eating, he wanted to encourage that.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Welcome to the Madhouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to assume bombarding you with chapters is okay? If not, I apologize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Revyn watched as Corvus chewed on the tikka root. “Well?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s chewy.” Corvus said around the root.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes, but do you like the <em>taste</em>?” Revyn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Kind of spicy-sweet. It’s good.” Corvus said, then swallowed the bite he’d been chewing on.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a favourite, but it’s hard to grow, so we save it for special occasions or the rare treat.” He grinned. “I got some a few days ago while they were trying to ply me with food.” He revealed, then laughed. “It worked, I ate it.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nodded. “Well, I’m glad they got you to eat as much as you did.” He said, then poked Revyn in the ribs. “Although we need to fatten you up some.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn nodded his agreement. “Yeah, I lost a lot of weight. Sorry you have to see me not looking my best.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus shrugged. “It’s alright, I still think you’ll do for my last mate. I’ve been looking for you for a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve felt it.” Revyn said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus looked up in surprise. “You did?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn nodded. “Every time you reached for me, it was like the niggling you get when you have a loose tooth, where all you want to do is poke at it, but you know it’s not ready yet. For an Elf, you also have the knowledge in there that it might <em>never</em> be ready for you, and you’ll never get the satisfaction of it finally coming out.” He added.</p><p> </p><p>“It must be hard.” Corvus said.</p><p> </p><p>“We almost all have to deal with it, but a good deal of us are lucky and we find our mate among the Elves already here when they come of age. Then we only have to wait for them to figure out who it is by getting close enough to catch their scent. We detect scents before we’re ready to take our mate, of course, but when we come of age, if our mate is an Elf here, their scent will alter, and the Elf will find their mate within two days. If it takes an Elf longer, they go into isolation so they can wait in private. Either their mate is an Elf from another village that will come and find them, or they will have to get lucky and have their mate feel enough that they come looking for them. We have patrols that search the forest for people looking for the Elves for exactly that reason. Some people can tell about where the portal is, it’s like a homing beacon, even if they can’t feel much of what is <em>behind</em> it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I actually only knew that you were <em>close</em>, and that was because I was boosted by one of the other mates. She’s a Seer.” Corvus told him. “She’s been trying to help me find you.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn smiled. “I will be sure to thank her, then.” He puckered his lips and made kissing sounds, and Corvus shoved a hand in his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Not right off the bat, you’re not!” He said with a laugh as Revyn laughed too. “Get to know her before you go putting your lips all over her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say I’d put my lips <em>all over</em> her.” He looked Corvus up and down. “Oh, no, the first to get <em>that </em>honour will be <em>you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus flushed. “Well, I was waiting for you, but we only just met—”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh.” Revyn laid a finger over his lips. “I wait for you. When you’re ready, you’ll let us all know. It’s how dark Fae <em>are</em>, even Elves have learned <em>that</em>. Besides, it’s not like I know what I’m missing to miss it!” Revyn added brightly.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus frowned and eyed him. “You haven’t?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn shook his head. “Been waiting for my mate. It has been a <em>long</em> wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“How old are you?” Corvus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Two hundred and... What’s the date?” Revyn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“October tenth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, I’ve had a birthday all locked up! I’m two hundred and thirty-seven now!” He grinned. “As of two days ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, happy belated birthday!” Corvus said. “We’ll have to celebrate!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’m happy just finding you. We can celebrate next year.” Revyn said.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus bit his lip. “Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn nodded. “Yeah, let’s wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Where is he</em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus stood up. “Uh-oh.” He said and stepped in front of Revyn.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m supposed to be the one—” Revyn caught sight of a furious Neville coming toward them and reconsidered. “Yeah, no, I’m in no shape to fight <em>him</em>.” He said, ducking behind Corvus.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus stepped a few paces forward to meet Neville and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Relax. Neville, <em>I found my late mate</em>!” He said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Neville’s furious face cleared, and he peeked behind Harry. “Another sub?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, but he’s weakened right now. He hasn’t been eating well, so he’s not up to a fight. Be nice.” Corvus explained.</p><p> </p><p>Neville gently pushed Corvus aside and stepped forward, eyeing Revyn. “So, you’re our last person?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems that way.” Revyn said nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Neville grinned. “Oh, you’re a looker.” He said appreciatively, then turned to Corvus. “Regulus is going to <em>hate</em> him!” He said in delight.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus laughed. “Probably.” He agreed.</p><p> </p><p> “Er, not to sound like a sissy or anything, but <em>who is Regulus</em>?” Revyn asked. “And also, <em>why</em> will he hate me?”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus grinned. “He's our current Top Dominant.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded. “As for why he’s going to hate you, it's all the long, luxurious hair. You'll make him positively <em>green</em> with envy that you have such long, straight hair. He's got long hair, too, but it curls and it's not <em>nearly</em> as long!”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn grabbed his waist-length hair and draped it over one shoulder. “Should I cut it before I go with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>NO</em>!” Corvus and Neville both shouted at once.</p><p> </p><p>“If you cut all that off, I will go into mourning, Revyn. Keep it, it’s beautiful.” Corvus said.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn hummed. “Alright, if you say so.” He said dubiously.</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed. “Well, either way, I suppose it’s time to head back.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to go with you. We have an agreement with the school, that’s where you’re going, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we go to Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Matriona will come with me and explain things to your Headmaster and he’s supposed to let me live with you there until summer.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus and Neville eyed each other.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not going to like that.” Neville said.</p><p> </p><p>“Not one bit.” Corvus agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn shrugged. “It <em>is</em> part of the agreement our village made with the people who built the school, in order to use our land. If he doesn’t hold up his end of the bargain, he has to demolish the school and clear the forest of any non-native animals.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus grinned. “Excellent.” He said in glee. “Let’s go get Matriona, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Both Elves were simultaneously fascinated and horrified by the whomping willow, and Matriona called it ‘an abomination from the depths of hell.’ “Whoever planted that thing should be <em>hanged</em>.” She declared.</p><p> </p><p>Neville and Corvus both nodded their agreement with that statement.</p><p> </p><p>They got into the school and Corvus knocked on McGonagall’s office door. After a short wait, the door opened. “What are you two—” She stopped short as she spotted the two Elves behind them. “Hello?” She asked, bewildered.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to speak to your Headmaster, there is an urgent matter requiring his approval. Unfortunately, these two students do not know the current password to his office. They say you will know it?” Matriona asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Certainly, I do. I will take you there. How did you come to be in our school?” McGonagall asked, rallying quickly as she led the way to Dumbledore’s office.</p><p> </p><p>“I am the leader of the Elves that reside on another plane that can be accessed by our kind in the forest. We have an agreement with the four who built this place that if any of our Elves find a mate within the school, they are to be sheltered here with their mate until other arrangements can be made.” She explained as McGonagall led the way to Dumbledore’s office.</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” She got to the gargoyle. “May I join you for this? I am the deputy head, I think it would be beneficial to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Matriona smiled. “I would be pleased to have you join us, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Acid pops.” McGonagall said, and the staircase began moving.</p><p> </p><p>“My, this is interesting.” Matriona said, following McGonagall as she stepped onto the top step. Corvus and Neville followed the Elf and Revyn brought up the rear.</p><p> </p><p>They got into the office and Dumbledore looked up. “Minerva, what—”</p><p> </p><p>“Albus, you have <em>company</em> and apparently it involves the school charter. I thought it best if I sit in to see how you deal with this development in case I need to someday.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Albus nodded. “Very well. What can I do for you, Madam?” He asked as Corvus, Neville and Revyn stepped into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I have an Elf here who has found a mate among your students. My Clan has an agreement with the four who built this school that those who find a mate here are to be sheltered here, with their mate, until summer, when alternate arrangements can be made.”</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore frowned. “I am not aware of any—”</p><p> </p><p>Matriona laid a parchment down on his desk. “Article three, section one. Relations with resident creature clans.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore frowned and read the parchment, then nodded. “It seems clear-cut, then. He’s to live here.”</p><p> </p><p>Matriona smiled. “I will be sending him correspondence weekly, and I expect responses, Revyn.” She added sternly. “And I will know if you lie to me. Remember my <em>gifts</em> as Clan Leader.” She told him.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn grinned. “Of course, Matriona. I would never try to lie to <em>you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Matriona huffed. “You tried once before.” She admonished him.</p><p> </p><p>“And I learned my lesson. Painfully.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed you did.” Matriona nodded. “I will escort Revyn to his new lodgings and then I will show myself out. I do not get lost, I will be fine. Good day, Headmaster, Professor. It was a pleasure meeting you.” Her look turned steely then. “I hope we can always meet on good terms.” Her tone was a clear warning.</p><p> </p><p>“What was <em>that</em>?” Corvus asked in a whisper as he led the group to their rooms.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn snorted. “Matriona can read intentions. It was a warning not to anger the Elves.” He replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that man is up to no good. If he goes against us, he will find that this school is no match for the strong root systems below it.” She grinned viciously. “Which the Elves can control.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Corvus opened the door and Matriona pressed a kiss to Revyn’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Be well, little one.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“I will, Grandmother.” He promised.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a sweet boy. You’ve done me proud. Now make your mates feel that same pride in you.” She told him.</p><p> </p><p>“I will.”</p><p> </p><p>Matriona turned and left, and Revyn was promptly pulled into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re <em>here</em>!” Cassie said happily. “Oh, and you’re <em>cute</em>, too! Can I braid your hair? How old are you? Where did you live before? What’s it like to grow up among Elves? Ooh, I have so many <em>questions</em>!” Cassie was babbling without even pausing to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I saw him first!” Corvus said, chasing after them and pulling Revyn away from her. “<em>Mine</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“You have to share!” Cassie said as the door was closed behind Neville, who was watching with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell is that?” Cedric said, noticing that Corvus had just let his wings out, Neville had dropped the glamour, and Cassie was excitedly waving <em>both</em> her tails <em>and the forming one</em> around behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“New mate.” Neville replied, then laughed at Cassie’s pout as Corvus pulled Revyn over to the chair, pushed him into it, and sat on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“I get the new toy <em>first</em>!” Corvus said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn’s eyes were wide as saucers. “What have I just walked <em>into</em>?!” He asked in worry.</p><p> </p><p>Neville grinned. “Welcome to the madhouse.” He said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Possession; Fifth Mate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I went back and fixed the title of the first Reggie/Corvus kiss earlier today. For those wondering, it was supposed to be "Ritual; Fourth Mate."</p><p>Anywho, on to the last first kiss!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Revyn heaved a sigh and shifted behind Corvus. “If you’re going to sit on my lap with <em>these things</em> in my face—” He began sifting his fingers through Corvus’ feathers and the teen went boneless on his lap, moaning and relaxing into the touch.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie giggled. “I knew it would work!”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus opened somnolent eyes to half-heartedly glare at her. “Evil!” He accused.</p><p> </p><p>“But look, he couldn’t resist!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for boosting him, by the way. I appreciate it.” Revyn told her.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie smiled widely and nodded. “We needed you. And you were running out of time.” She added solemnly.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn sighed and nodded. “I was. But I am one of the lucky ones.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie nodded. “You’re going to fit right in! Look, Corvus already loves you!” She said brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh, <em>magic hands</em>!” Corvus breathed in rapture as his head fell forward.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn tugged sharply on a feather and Corvus yelped, straightening abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>“What the <em>hell</em>?!” He snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not falling asleep at the tail-end of a preening and trapping me here with a full bladder, <em>that’s</em> what!” Revyn said, squeezing the preen gland.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Corvus snorted. “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn hummed in disbelief. “You aren’t. You <em>want</em> to fall asleep on me. Save it for tonight, you can cuddle me then.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to bed in two hours.” Cedric informed him.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, I think I’m almost ready to drop off. It’s been a long day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to cuddle him, too!” Cassie said.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus sighed. “He’ll be in-between us, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn laughed. “Sounds good to me.” He agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a good thing we have such a large bed.” Neville muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn got up and went to the bathroom, then came back out and squeezed into the chair beside Corvus. “So, we <em>do</em> need to seal the bond, and even though I have you, we <em>are</em> on a time limit. I’ll relapse and go quicker if we don’t. We really only have until tomorrow.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nodded. “Alright, let’s do that, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Nobody moved, all eyes on them.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus flushed. “<em>Do you all mind</em>?!” He snapped. “Privacy, please!”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric, Neville and Cassie got up and left the room. Corvus listened for the sound of the door shutting.</p><p> </p><p>“Close the damn door!” He shouted.</p><p> </p><p>There was a sigh, and then a quiet <em>snick. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“There, we’re alone.” Corvus said.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn flushed <em>bright red</em>. “Um, I have a confession.” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“What? You’re not diseased or anything, are you? Are you dying?” Corvus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, nothing like that!” Revyn said at a normal volume, then continued in a whisper, “I’ve never kissed anyone before.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus’ eyes widened and he let out a long breath. “So I’d better make sure this first one is <em>good</em>. But no pressure!”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn rolled his eyes. “Even if it’s <em>bad</em>, how am I going to know? I’ll just be happy it was <em>you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus smiled. “Alright. You know how it’s supposed to go, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn smiled and nodded. “Elves are very affectionate, I’ve seen it loads of times.” He assured Corvus.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Corvus slid his hand into Revyn’s hair and leaned in.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn closed his eyes and leaned in the rest of the way, and lips met.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn clearly knew what he was doing, as his mouth opened and his tongue slid over Corvus’ lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus opened and let him in, and they both explored each other’s mouths.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn kissed gently, but with purpose. There was a certain sweetness to the way he let Corvus lead and then took his own turn.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus broke the kiss when the need for air because acute. “Oh. Okay, that was good.” He grinned at Revyn. “You’re a natural!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, good! That was definitely worth waiting for!” Revyn replied softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you done now?” Cassie asked through the door.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus chuckled. “Yes, you can all come out now!” He called back. “Sorry about them. Neville is right;” He said as they all came back out. “This is a madhouse.”</p><p>Revyn looked around. “Well, at least it’s a happy one.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nodded. “You’re going to fit in, I’ll make sure of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“So do you all sit together at breakfast in the mornings?” Revyn asked.</p><p> </p><p>They all traded looks. “No.” Neville was the one to answer. “I sit with the Gryffindor House, Cedric is with Hufflepuff, and Corvus and Cassie are with the Ravenclaws.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll sit with us the first day, then you can sit with Cedric the next and get to know the ‘Puffs, they’re nice and welcoming.” Corvus said.</p><p> </p><p>“And then he meets Ron and Mione?” Neville asked with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus snorted. “No. They’re coming by tomorrow after dinner so I can introduce them in a less stressful setting for Revyn.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded. “That actually makes sense.” He agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“He can meet the rest of them after Hufflepuff. He needs a few days before we throw him to the most raucous bunch.” Corvus said.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn frowned. “I’m not so sure I want to sit with the others.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie laughed. “Oh, after one day with the Ravenclaws asking you <em>every question they can think of</em>, you’ll be eager to get away!” She assured him.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn sighed. “I’ll reserve judgement; I actually quite like talking about myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus chuckled darkly. “You say that <em>now</em>.” He got up and stretched. “We need to get to bed <em>now</em> if we’re going to get up with time for showers tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, can I shower with Revyn?!” Cassie asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>NO</em>!” Came four shouts.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess not.” She muttered sullenly.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Revyn was the first to wake, and his stretching woke Cassie, who turned over and propped herself on his chest with her elbows. “So when do I get <em>my</em> kiss?” She asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn glanced over to Corvus' still-deeply-asleep body and Cassie grabbed his chin and turned it back to face herself. “Ah, ah, ah! I was asking <em>you</em>, not him.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn licked his lips. “I mean, we could do that <em>now</em>, if you want.” He said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie grinned widely. “I <em>want</em>!” She said happily and leaned in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn kissed her the same way he had Corvus and when she pulled away, she let out a long, slow breath. “Wow. You’re as good as Corvus! And you’ve only done it <em>once</em>, while he’s had <em>months</em> to grow!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Corvus’ sleep-roughened voice complained. “One: don’t steal kisses while I’m <em>right here</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“You were <em>asleep</em>!” Cassie protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Two:” Corvus continued, raising his head, “Don’t talk so loud this early in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you need to wake up anyway.” She muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“And <em>three</em>:” Corvus glanced down at the leg she had thrown over Revyn’s legs, “<em>Put some bloody underwear on if you’re going to straddle the new guy</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie glared at him and slid off the bed, giving Revyn, Corvus, and Cedric, who had just woken up, a good eyeful.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn turned <em>bright red</em> and choked, and a quick glance behind him proved to Corvus that <em>Cedric</em> was beet-red, as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the madhouse, indeed!” Revyn said, his voice rather high-pitched. “I’ve never <em>seen</em> that much of a girl before!” ˆ</p><p> </p><p>Neville woke at that and shouted sleepily, “Cassie, put some underwear on!”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>am</em>, you bunch of buttheads!” She shouted back from the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“You were <em>serious</em>!” Cedric said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus flopped onto his back and grinned up at him. “I don’t tell you people are going commando for my health.” He confirmed, then pulled Cedric down for a kiss. “Let’s all get up. Cassie took the shower first, so we’re stuck waiting. Luckily, she’s quick.”</p><p> </p><p>After about twenty minutes, Cassie came out of the bathroom. She lifted up her skirt and snapped, “See? Underwear!”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus flushed. “Cassie, that's a <em>thong</em>!” He protested.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie huffed and dropped the skirt back down. “Well, it covers my vagina!” She told them all. “Take it or leave it!” She flicked her tails at them as she went to sit on the couch, arms crossed and a thunderous frown on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric opened his mouth to argue and Corvus slapped a hand over it. “Don’t. She’ll take it off.” He said quietly and just urged the rest of them into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>They went in and Corvus eyed Revyn’s hair. “Do you wash that every shower?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn nodded. “Every day.” He confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>Neville grinned. “I have a drying spell.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can de-tangle.” Corvus offered.</p><p> </p><p>“I throw a mean aguamenti for rinsing.” Cedric said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Wash first, hair after.” Corvus said.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn frowned. “I don’t think spells will work well. You’ll ruin it!”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus shook his head. “No, the spells are perfectly fine, and it won’t dry if we leave it for nature to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can heat the water so it all evaporates in <em>seconds.</em>” Revyn said wryly. “I don’t <em>need</em> a drying spell.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus shrugged. “Then do that, but we still don’t have time to <em>brush</em> it all.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn shook his head. “Fine, we can use spells for that and rinsing it.” He accepted.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, no funny business, we’ll have another time for that!” Corvus said, turning on the water.</p><p> </p><p>They washed quickly and Corvus grabbed Cedric’s shampoo for Revyn’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, that stuff is expensive!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mine is for curls!” Corvus shot back. “He doesn’t <em>have</em> curls!”</p><p> </p><p>“Use mine; Gran got me some Elven stuff.” Neville said.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nodded and grabbed his instead, sudsing up his hands and quickly working the lather through Revyn’s hair. “Ohh, you’re going to ruin my <em>scent</em>!” He wailed.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus chuckled. “We’ll let you buy some that <em>you</em> like the scent of next Hogsmeade trip, but do you want this washed or not?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn slumped under his hands. “Washed.” He muttered sulkily.</p><p> </p><p>“So deal with it.” Cedric said, standing back and pointing his wand at Revyn’s back.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nodded and stepped back. “Alright, Ced, let him have it!”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric sent a jet of water toward the hair, then cut it off abruptly when it began to steam. “It’s not supposed to be <em>hot</em>! What the <em>hell</em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m not going to sit here and be doused in a stream of frigid water! I’m a water adept, and I was the <em>best</em> in Oak Valley! I’m fast, and I was heating it as it came toward me! Keep going!” Revyn snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Cedric said in surprise, then started up the jet again.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn stood there, enjoying the back massage as his hair was quickly rinsed out.</p><p> </p><p>Once the stream ended he super-heated the water still on him and the others watched as it all evaporated in seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s handy.” Corvus remarked, then cast the detangling spell, and the hair lay flat and shiny like it had just been carefully brushed. </p><p> </p><p>Revyn shot him a grin. “I can kill people with it, too.” He revealed.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus’ eyes shone. “<em>Very</em> handy.” He said in awe.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn chuckled. “You’re so bloodthirsty. Dark Fae are wonderfully evil, and it just so happens that they are all wrapped up in a deceptively cute package.” He tweaked Corvus’ nose.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus glared at him. “I will bite that hand off if you ever do that again.” He threatened. “I need to go get Kammy.” He said, wrapping his towel around his waist and heading for the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Kammy?” Revyn asked blankly.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t notice the teal winged snake lying on the hearth last night?” Neville asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought that was a <em>toy</em>, it was so <em>bright</em>!” Revyn exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Neville shook his head. “That’s his familiar, and she’s highly venomous.” He warned.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn grinned. “Awesome!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just don’t get all weird if you hear him <em>talking</em> to her.” Cedric advised.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise I won’t.” Revyn said, and waited while the other two finished dressing.</p><p> </p><p>They all walked out and Corvus licked his lips. “You all look good enough to <em>eat</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Kammy undulated. //Can I ride on the new one to breakfast?// She asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>//I don’t know.// Corvus watched Revyn as he spoke, and noticed the faint shudder that ran through him as he heard Corvus hissing. “Do snakes bother you?” He asked, heart sinking at the answer he anticipated.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you’re going to keep <em>talking to her</em>, breakfast is going to be, er, rather <em>hard</em>.” He admitted, and Corvus grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, good. Do you like her?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s pretty.” Revyn said.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus unwound her from around his neck and wrapped her around Revyn’s. “She’s yours while we eat. She wanted to be with you; I think she wants to memorize your scent, but I need her with me for Defence.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus stepped up to Cassie, who was waiting by the door, leaving a space between them for Revyn. “Revyn with us this morning.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn stepped between the two and offered them both an arm. “Milady, Milord.” He said gallantly and both Corvus and Cassie took an arm.</p><p> </p><p>“At least he knows <em>quality</em> when he sees it.” Cassie said, affecting haughtiness.</p><p> </p><p>Neville and Cedric snickered behind them as they all set out for the Great Hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Falling on Deaf Ears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Revyn tries to flirt with Neville, but the response at first is lukewarm. They do get a little more comfortable at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corvus sat Revyn between himself and Cassie for breakfast and everyone at the table was looking their way.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” Anthony Goldstein asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Revyn, an Elf. I also happen to be Corvus’ last mate.” He said cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally found the last one?” Michael Corner asked. “Where did you find him?”</p><p> </p><p>“My clan lives in the Forest! You wouldn’t be able to find us, there’s a portal separating our village from this plane, but we’re there.” Revyn answered.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nodded. “That’s about it. Revyn, what can you eat?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Er, well, we don’t really eat <em>meat</em>, but if you have any you want me to try, I am willing to taste something and see if it sits well with me. Some Elves that leave can eat it, we just have to try. Fruit and bread are okay, and juice. Some Elves drink tea, and I’ve had it before; it’s not <em>bad</em>. Eggs are okay in small amounts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, got it!” Corvus dished him up a selection of fruit, a small bit of eggs and one croissant, then added one strip of bacon. “Try the bacon, but if you can’t eat it, give it to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a lot of salt in bacon, Corvus.” Cassie warned.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nodded. “Which is why I only gave him one to try.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn bit into it, made a face, and handed it over. “Nope.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus took the bacon and shared it with Kammy. “Shame you don’t like it. I have a particular liking of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn shrugged. “More for you, I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pumpkin juice or tea?” Cassie asked, motioning to first the jug, then the pot.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. What is pumpkin juice like? We don't have <em>pumpkins</em> in the village.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it's a whole lot sweeter than actual pumpkin. Here, try mine.” Cassie handed over her goblet and Revyn took a sip.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh, that’s <em>good</em>! Yes, I'll have some of that!”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus sighed and slapped his forehead. “Great, <em>another </em>one with a sweet tooth!” He turned to Revyn and told him, “You and Cedric are going to be <em>great</em> friends, I can already tell.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn smiled widely. “Will he tell me all the Wizard treats I should try?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus snorted. “Oh, yes, I'm sure he will.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn ate happily, explaining life in the village, and how Elf magic was integral to their life, as they didn't get rain in the village and so needed help from water adepts to make sure the crops were watered, wind adepts to help pollinate, and fire adepts to burn what wasn't edible to make ash, which was their main fertilizer.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ash</em>?” Cho Chang asked sceptically. “As a <em>fertilizer</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn looked at her with an eyebrow cocked. “It was either that or use our own waste; we don't have animals.” He told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” She sounded surprised. “Well, in that case, I suppose ash <em>is</em> the better option.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn nodded. “Yes, it really is.” He confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>Talk continued in that vein until breakfast was over. Everyone had stayed at the table talking with Revyn, and no one looked eager to go to class instead of quizzing the newcomer.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, we all have class to get to. Revyn will be eating lunch and dinner with us today, too, you can ask him more questions then.” Corvus said.</p><p> </p><p>There were sighs and a few groans heard, but they all got up to head to class. Corvus grabbed Kammy back and then went up on tiptoe to press a quick kiss to Revyn’s lips, then Cassie got one too before they all separated for class.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn grinned. He had a chance to explore now!</p><p> </p><p>He set off, roaming the halls and exploring the castle. He wandered for a few hours before he found himself <em>quite</em> lost, and started looking for a way back to where people were.</p><p> </p><p>A door nearby opened and students began spilling out, smelling strongly of herbs and other scents he couldn’t place.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you lost?” A young girl asked.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn blushed. “Er, <em>yes</em>, I think I am. What time is it?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s time for lunch!” The girl explained. “Come on, you can walk with me, I’ll bring you back to Corvus and Cassie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank you!” Revyn said. “Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl smiled. “I’m Astoria Greengrass, a third-year Slytherin. My sister is actually dating a relative of Corvus’ now, so I <em>suppose</em> that sort of makes us family.” She shrugged. “In a round-about way.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so.” Revyn said mildly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very pretty, for a boy.” She looked up at him. “I like the red eyes, they’re pretty cool.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn smiled at her. “Thank you! I’m the only one in my clan to have red, no one else has even a lighter or darker shade. The closest someone else has is light pink—<em>very</em> light—and that’s not quite the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Astoria shook her head. “No, not at all. What were you doing down in the dungeons, anyway?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I was exploring.” Revyn explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you get turned around? Some of the corridors down there can be confusing.” She said understandingly.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn chuckled nervously. “Oh, no, I would have gotten lost even <em>without</em> them being confusing. I have a <em>horrible</em> sense of direction.” He said almost proudly. “Which is even stranger for an Elf than for a Wizard, so I have no idea how it happened, really.”</p><p> </p><p>Astoria laughed. “Well, here we are. The Ravenclaw table is over there, and it looks like Cassie and Corvus are coming.” She added, looking behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn turned and saw his mates, Cassie looking as pert as ever, but Corvus looked <em>furious</em>!</p><p> </p><p>Revyn met him at the doors and asked, “What’s the matter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Umbitch.” Corvus muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Revyn asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Not what.” Cassie told him. “<em>Who</em>. She’s our current Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and what happened <em>this time</em>?” She asked Corvus.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear I kept my head down, but she decided today to teach us why <em>all</em> creatures and beings, no matter <em>how</em> docile or well-mannered they were, needed to be collared and regulated. I <em>hate</em> her!”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn paled. “Should I not go exploring?” He asked in worry.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus let out a low breath. “I don’t know when her free periods are, so probably not. Come on, let’s go eat.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Revyn was in the rooms, reading the Defence book Corvus had left for him to understand more about why their new teacher was so awful.</p><p> </p><p>He was <em>bored</em>—until Neville came into the room.</p><p> </p><p>He grinned. “Well, <em>hello</em>, my fellow Elf!” He purred.</p><p> </p><p>Neville flushed. “Er, hi?”</p><p> </p><p>“We haven’t really gotten to talk yet.” Revyn raked his eyes over Neville. “Or do anything <em>else</em>, for that matter.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville rolled his eyes. “Why would you <em>want</em> to do anything with <em>me</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn walked over to where Neville was sitting and sat beside him. “I want to because you’re <em>cute</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet,” Revyn added, trailing his fingertips over the back of Neville’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Neville shivered.</p><p> </p><p>“And even though you were <em>furious</em> when you found me and Corvus together, you cooled off immediately upon learning I was a mate.” He leaned in. “That takes a particularly cool head, and I was impressed by it.” He grinned. “Just one kiss for now. I promise anything else will wait until or <em>unless</em> you want it, I won’t push for more. If I’m going to join the group, I want to be properly bonded to everyone quickly. So no one can tear me away from you all.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville swallowed. “I’m not a sub.” He warned.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn smiled. “I know you’re not, but we still need to at least kiss <em>once</em>. And as there’s no one else here right now...” He ran a fingertip of Neville’s lower lip. “What do you say? Kiss me?”</p><p> </p><p>Neville rolled his eyes. “Oh, <em>fine</em>!” He burst out, and Revyn smiled widely.</p><p> </p><p>They both leaned in, lips meeting and Revyn kissed Neville just as deeply as he had the other two, feeling the difference in the way Neville kissed. He was more assertive, but lacking a little bit in confidence. His lips trembled a bit, but he covered it by growing bolder and nipping at Revyn’s lower lip before he pulled away. “You’re a flirt.” He said afterward.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn grinned. “Guilty as charged, but as I don’t intend to flirt outside of the group, I think that <em>one</em> tiny flaw can be excused.” He said, throwing his arm over the back of the couch behind Neville’s shoulders. “Besides, if you don’t like it, I’ll figure it out and tone it down. I think you <em>do</em>, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“It could grow on me.” Neville said lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, good. I like that answer.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did your first outing go, and why are you in here?”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn sighed. “Apparently one of your teachers think I should be <em>collared</em> and <em>regulated</em>.” He sneered.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Umbridge. Yeah, she’s a real piece of work. Sorry. Maybe you can come back next year and wander safely.” Neville said.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn shrugged. “I don’t particularly want to wear out my welcome, but if the bulk of the group is going to be here, maybe I <em>should</em> come back with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or live with Regulus.” Neville said.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn grinned. “Do you think that will make him <em>hate me</em> less?”</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed and shook his head. “If anything, it’ll make him hate you <em>more</em>!” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then for my continued <em>safety</em>, I think I’ll choose here, where I’ll have unfettered access to the submissives.” He wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he’s <em>really</em> going to hate you.” Neville told him. “Now I need to work on class stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn sighed. “I’m going to take a bath.” He decided.</p><p> </p><p>“Have fun!” Neville said.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn turned at the doorway and purred, “<em>Feel free to join me</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville waved a book over his head. “Working!” He called out.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn sighed heavily.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“You should come on out, we have to go to dinner in ten minutes.” Neville told Revyn, coming into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn stood and stretched, popping his back and sighing. “Fair enough. Can you grab me the red tunic over there? It's my favourite.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville brought it over and raked his eyes over Revyn. “You <em>are</em> really fit.” He said evenly.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn grinned. “Is that an invitation into your pants?” He teased.</p><p> </p><p>Neville flushed. “Just an observation for now.” He said. “I'll let you know if I decide to try you out later.” He said boldly.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn's grin widened. “Ahh, you <em>can</em> flirt back.” He said happily.</p><p> </p><p>“I can, I just usually choose not to. Give me some time, and I open up more. You'll get there, eventually. Corvus and Cassie I feel comfortable with because they have the audacity to drape themselves over whatever dominant is closest. <em>Don't </em>take that tactic, you look solid and you'd probably squish me to death.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn poked at his biceps. “I don't buy that lie for a second, <em>look</em> at these muscles!”</p><p> </p><p>Neville flexed them, then shrugged. “I might be able to pick you up, but my lungs would protest having you on top of them.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn nodded. “Probably so. I’m not some lithe sub like Corvus and Cassie.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded as Revyn finished dressing and tied his hair back. His eyes widened. “Er, you <em>sure</em> you want to do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn looked at him questioningly.</p><p> </p><p>“Tie your hair up like that.” Neville clarified.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn shrugged. “Yeah.” He said. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Neville sighed and said in a wary voice, “We are going to get mobbed. Also, you look really hot like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn smiled widely. “Why, thank you. I already know what it does to my cheekbones and facial structure to wear my hair like this or braided.” His smile widened even more. “That's why I do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville shook his head and as they left the room Revyn could hear him mumble under his breath, “Merlin preserve me from overconfident Elves and their penchant for causing pubescent hormone hysteria on a whim.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn laughed out loud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. On Matters of Money</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had PLANS for this chapter. </p><p>Damn Regulus and his kind heart!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corvus felt his jaw drop as Revyn and Neville came into the Great Hall. “Oh, my <em>Goddess</em>!” He breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“Which one, Aphrodite?” Cassie asked, also transfixed. “Because that has <em>got</em> to be the most <em>beautiful</em> thing I have ever seen!”</p><p> </p><p>Whispers and excited chattering had started up <em>everywhere</em>, and students were craning their necks to get a good look.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn was smiling widely, basking in the attention as he sauntered toward the Ravenclaw table.</p><p> </p><p>When he got to them, Corvus grabbed his wrist, yanked him down, and hissed in his face, “<em>I am going to kill you</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn didn’t seem phased in the least. “What? I’m allowed to wear my hair up!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie stifled a laugh. “Maybe you shouldn’t until people are a bit more <em>used</em> <em>to you</em>?” She suggested, then glared at a couple of girls a few seats down. “Because at this rate, heads are going to roll. <em>Back off</em>!” She snapped at one of her year mates who had her hand outstretched toward Revyn.</p><p> </p><p>The girl glared at her. “I was just going to introduce myself!” She snapped, withdrawing her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie hissed at her and followed the surprising sound with, “You only want to talk to him because he came in here looking like the most delicious confection on the planet! Well, this is <em>my</em> sweet treat and you’re never going to get so much as a <em>lick</em>, so again, I repeat, <em>back. Off.</em>” She then flicked her tail at the girl in dismissal and turned to Revyn. “You see? You’ve made me defend my territory.” She pouted. “I don’t <em>like</em> fighting.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn grinned at the only part of that that had seemed to sink in. “You want to <em>lick</em> me?” He asked, propping his chin on his fist and grinning at her.</p><p> </p><p>“All over.” Cassie confirmed. “But there will be time for that later. Here and now is not the time nor the place.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus was bright red and looked <em>mortified. </em>“I just want to die now, please.” He muttered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn cocked a brow at him. “I hope you don’t, we still have so much we need to <em>do</em> together. I intend to have you by my side for another two or three hundred years. Did you know your lifespans would increase to match mine the second our lips met?” He grinned. “You’re stuck with me for a <em>long time</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Anthony looked interested at that. “What <em>is</em> a High Elf’s lifespan, anyway? How long do they generally live?”</p><p> </p><p>“Generally?” Revyn asked back. “Oh, about five hundred years. But my Grandmother is almost <em>six</em> hundred, and the oldest Elves alive right now are six hundred and twelve. They are a set of twins that are still active, though they have less energy now than they used to. But they still take daily walks around the village and give advice and chat with everyone.” Revyn smiled fondly. “They told me shortly before I felt the call of my mate that I was going to do great things.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus handed over the plate of vegetables and a small bit of chicken breast he had made up for Revyn. “I know the bacon didn’t go well, but chicken is much milder and they usually don’t put salt on it here. Try it for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn smiled and tried the chicken first. “Not bad.” He said after swallowing. “I think I like chicken.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus smiled. “Good. Protein will help get your weight up.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>There were a few more questions as they ate, mostly centred around daily life at the village, but it seemed most of the Ravenclaws with questions had asked them earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Once they finished, they headed back to the rooms and got there just as Neville arrived with Ron and Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello!” Revyn said brightly. “I hear you two are Corvus’ best friends?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron eyed him. “We are, but we’re reserving judgement on <em>you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus sighed. “Come on, let’s get in, and I think you two are going to <em>love </em>him!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Ron took the couch, and Neville and Luna curled up together on the floor, cuddling.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus shoved Revyn into the chair and once again sat in his lap. “Alright, let’s hear your questions.” Corvus said.</p><p> </p><p>Ron started off with, “What are your intentions regarding my best mate?”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn looked confused. “Wait, if he’s also <em>your</em> mate, why aren’t you living with him?”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus laughed. “Mate is another word for friend here. That’s what he means by it. He’s actually mated to Hermione.” He explained.</p><p> </p><p>Ron flushed. “Right, bit of a language barrier there. But what are your intentions with him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Intentions? To love him and support him, of course. And make lots of cute little Faurae babies!” Revyn added. “Because what’s better than an Elf? A creature with Elven powers and <em>wings</em>!” He said enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Corvus asked. “You want me to be to be a <em>baby factory</em>?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn pulled him into a kiss then asked sweetly, “Just two or three? For me?”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus hummed. “Maybe, but I also need to have one for the Lestrange family, unless Cassie carries that one, and Regulus wants me to have the Black heir. So that’s already <em>five</em> children!” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric came in at that point and asked, “Who’s having five children?”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus huffed. “Apparently me.”</p><p>“Oh. Congratulations, I suppose? When did you get pregnant?” Cedric asked with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus rolled his eyes. “<em>Future</em> babies.” He clarified.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, that makes more sense.” He sat beside Cassie and joined the cuddle pile on the floor. “Go on.”</p><p> </p><p>“And when am I supposed to <em>have</em> all these babies, anyway? What about my hopes and dreams? What about a <em>career</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn frowned. “What’s a <em>career</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“A job! I want to actually go out and earn a living!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you need to earn a living, mate?” Ron asked. “Aren’t you independently wealthy? How much is the Lestrange family <em>worth</em>, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus’ eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ron</em>!” Hermione said, aghast. “You don’t ask a wealthy person something like that!” She turned to Corvus. “Regulus has been writing to me, and I’m sorry. I realize that for the upper-class Wizarding folk, that question is the <em>height</em> of bad manners.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron frowned. “I don’t see <em>why</em>.” He said. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”</p><p> </p><p>“Quite the opposite, really. The way Regulus put it—he was rather blunt about it, too—is that bragging about your money—which talking about the amount would be—is about the same to them as whipping out your cock and waving it around proudly. You don’t do that.” She told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” He turned to Corvus. “So you can’t tell me the amount?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was told to tell anyone <em>rude enough</em> to ask, that the answer is ‘enough.’ Father seemed convinced that it would settle the matter.” Corvus told him.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “I suppose that would be enough of an answer for someone of the same social standing.” She agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie nodded. “Only Draco knows the actual <em>amount</em> we are worth, because he’s the heir, not me, but my dowry is going to be two hundred and fifty thousand galleons.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron’s eyes bugged out. “For a <em>dowry</em>?!” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“For a wealthy and beautiful <em>Seer</em>, yes, that’s a fair price.” Cassie told him.</p><p> </p><p>Ron frowned and his eyes went all fiery and he looked at her for a few moments before they went back to normal and he nodded. “Yep, there’s something special about you, all right, and it’s something I haven’t seen before. It <em>could</em> be the Sight, so I’ll take your word for it.” He decided.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, if Corvus wants a career, he should be allowed one.”</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot about <em>jobs</em>, because the Elves just get by with the gifts we are given and do what those before us have done. But I did learn some things about Wizarding life from the others that came back with stories, so I do remember now. If you want a job, I will stay home and raise the children.” Revyn offered.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus melted at the earnestness in his voice. “You don’t have to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn looked affronted. “I have to do <em>something</em>, and <em>I</em> certainly don’t want one of those <em>job</em> things!” He replied.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus broke down in laughter, and Hermione tittered a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric snorted and shook his head while Neville and Cassie just rolled their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Ron shrugged. “I’m with you.” He agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, <em>we</em> have no choice, but Regulus has discussed going a step further with sponsoring me.” Hermione said hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Meaning what, exactly?” Ron asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It wouldn’t be the <em>conventional </em>way of doing this, but if you give <em>me</em> full control and we agree to <em>invest it wisely</em>, which he will help with, he has talked about possibly giving me a <em>small</em> dowry to bring to our eventual marriage.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked flabbergasted. “How small is <em>small</em>?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“One hundred thousand galleons.” Hermione said in a small voice.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>One hundred</em>—do you know what we could <em>do</em> with that kind of money?!” He shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glared at him. “We would be <em>required</em>, as per his rules, to <em>invest it</em>. It’s to start us back on track to enter high society as a <em>family</em>! You, me, and our children. He was very clear that we invest it and work while we give our investments a few years to mature before we expect results.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s nice of him.” Corvus said.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not mad about him just <em>giving away</em> that much?!” Ron asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all.” Corvus said. “It’s his money, for one thing. I have enough to see us supported without his, for another. And besides, the thing I was most upset about gaining a powerful and wealthy Dark family was that I’d have to leave <em>you two</em> behind and rub elbows with people I don’t like. If we do it <em>this way</em>, I can bring you both <em>with me</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d have to leave <em>my family</em> behind.” Ron said quietly, considering it.</p><p> </p><p>“Not for long.” Hermione said. “Arthur still has his Lordship, all he needs is the money to back it up, and the twins are really starting to make headway on their joke shop idea. I’ve spoken to Regulus about <em>that </em>being our first investment.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron perked up. “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “He says it sounds promising, he just needs to talk to them and see what their business acumen is like before he’ll okay it.” She smiled. “I’m sure they could really take off, and within a few years, they could even make enough to bring the rest of your family back to a respectable position, if not exactly <em>wealthy</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Ron smiled. “Hermione, you are the greatest witch on the planet! As well as the most beautiful!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled and flushed. “Thank you, Ron. Now, we were here to talk to Revyn, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked him over. “I think you’ll be good for him. Keep him from getting too snooty.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Snooty</em>?” Corvus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you’ll keep him grounded, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try.” Revyn agreed. “I don’t see the point of any of that dowry or money stuff, anyway.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Ron nodded. “Good. I think you’ll be just what his mateship needs. Now, I need to take my <em>brilliant, wonderful, gorgeous</em> mate, and go do unspeakable things to her in the name of celebration!” He said, picking Hermione up bridal-style.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ronald</em>!” She said in a scandalized tone, face bright scarlet as Cedric got up and opened the door for them.</p><p> </p><p>“If they haven’t done it yet, they should start already!” Was all he said in reply.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric closed the door behind them and all the occupants of the room eyed each other for long moments.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I’m going to go garden!” Neville said, getting up and walking toward the greenhouse room.</p><p> </p><p>“I can help with that!” Revyn said, carefully picking Corvus up and setting him on the chair before he followed Neville.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric flushed. “I still need to do tonight’s homework!” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus sighed. “So I take it we’re <em>not</em> having sex?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie came over and sat on his lap. “We should <em>all</em> be here for that, and Regulus <em>isn’t</em> right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he doesn’t <em>live here</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie leaned in and nipped at his earlobe, then whispered, “He’ll visit when I tell him your <em>heat</em> is about to start.” In his ear.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus blushed. “When will that be?”</p><p> </p><p>“Soon enough.” Cassie said lightly. “We can wait.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Greenhouse Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Revyn looked around the greenhouse room with interest. “Green thumb, huh? I suppose we know <em>your</em> element.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville snorted. “It wasn't exactly a sure thing. My father was a fire elemental.” He explained.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn went very silent and still.</p><p> </p><p>Neville stopped examining the blueberries to turn and look at him. “What’s wrong?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn was looking at him like he’d just had an epiphany. “You weren’t <em>born</em> an Elf.” He said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Neville answered as though it were obvious.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were from another clan and were just being schooled in Wizard school because you were a rare one with Wizarding magic, but that would have made you roughly ninety to a hundred years old, if you were aging like an Elf. But you were a <em>Wizard</em> until recently?!” Revyn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We just went over this.” Neville said patiently. “<em>Yes</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn shook his head. “How old <em>are</em> you, then?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Almost the exact same age as Corvus. I’m fifteen.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn’s eyes widened dramatically. “I’ve kissed a <em>baby</em>!” He nearly screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Neville glared at him and cast a quick silencing charm toward the door. “Let’s have this discussion <em>privately,</em> please, because <em>that</em> outburst would have been embarrassing for <em>me</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn nodded. “Right, sorry, it’s just... Elves don’t look <em>your age</em> until they reach a hundred years old! <em>Born</em> Elves, I should say. <em>Ours</em> would age like a Witch or Wizard until they hit seventeen <em>if</em> they inherited at all, but... How are you an <em>inherited Elf</em> at <em>fifteen</em>, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>Neville flushed. “I botched a potion.” He mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn looked even more confused. “But... Green thumb... Potions should be <em>easy</em> for you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, we have a shite teacher that’s rude to me and all the other Gryffindors. I’m afraid of him, so I’m constantly nicking myself in class, and <em>blood</em> in a potion usually has some unintended consequences.” He snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I suppose it would.” Revyn said evenly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. So I cut myself, blood goes in with the ingredients, and <em>boom</em>!” He waved his arms over his head. “The potion explodes, covers everyone, people start dropping like flies, and when we wake up in the Hospital wing, <em>surprise</em>! Everyone with a possible inheritance inherited early.” He shook his head. “And I <em>do</em> mean <em>everyone</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn hummed. “Alright. So you’re fifteen, but mature, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mostly</em> mature. I’m not done growing yet, but I will be in about another five years.” Neville corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair point. So that means...” He grinned widely. “Excellent news, I just got a life expansion!”</p><p> </p><p>“Clarify that for me?” Neville asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I assumed you were about one hundred years old. Which would give you—and me since I kissed you and sealed the bond—another four hundred years of life left. Good deal for me, since I’m already <em>two</em> hundred, and Elves only live to around five hundred, <em>maybe</em> six if we’re lucky.” He grinned. “With me so far?”</p><p> </p><p>Neville grinned. “Already at the punchline.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“So yeah, if you aren’t even <em>one</em> hundred yet, that means I’m essentially <em>reset</em> with another four hundred and <em>eighty</em>-ish years to live! That’s even longer than I was <em>expecting</em>!” His eyes unfocused and he said dreamily, “I’m going to do <em>great things</em> with that extra time...”</p><p> </p><p>“You can start by helping me water my plants for optimal growth.” Neville told him.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn nodded. “Right. What are you growing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I recently expanded my blueberry patch.” Neville said, motioning to the biggest plant. “Blueberry cobbler happens to be Regulus favourite dessert. If you prove yourself useful, we could maybe persuade him to let you live when you meet.” Neville teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, ha ha, very funny.” Revyn shot back. “What pH and temperature do they like best?” He asked, noticing the large barrel of water and getting out a nice big bubble of water.</p><p> </p><p>“pH of about 4.0, and about four degrees should work.” Neville said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. Wizard blueberries are different from Elven ones. Can I try one, to see if they taste the same?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Neville said.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn tried one. “A little sweeter, less of a tart taste. They’re just as good, though, in their own way.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville shot him a smile as Revyn spread the water into a sheet and gently lowered it over the plants. “Wait until you taste what Corvus can do with these! He’s a great cook, and you saw the little kitchenette, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you actually use that? I thought you took all yours meals with the others.” Revyn said, sounding surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Not <em>all</em>. Corvus cooks really well, and when he’s praised for it, it makes him more willing to do it for us. He likes to do little things like that to make us happy. He’s a great submissive to have.” Neville said.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn grinned. “I like what I have seen of him so far. He’s wonderfully cuddly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Give great kisses.” Neville added.</p><p> </p><p>“Smells like <em>heaven</em>.” Revyn said nodding.</p><p> </p><p>Neville leaned in and whispered, “And I’ll bet he’s a real <em>wildcat </em>in bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn moaned lowly. “Don’t get me hard right now. I thought we were going to wait until his heat so this Regulus guy can be here!”</p><p> </p><p>“We are, but there’s no rule stating that <em>speculation</em> is out of the question!” Neville said gleefully.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true.” Revyn agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Neville went over to another bush and began pruning it. “This strawberry went a little wild over the summer. I think it’s about ready to be re-potted. Plus, I can get these strawberries to ripen all the way after I do that.” He said. “Can you bring me that pot over there? And then get the bag of soil over by the barrel of water. We’ll water this after we re-pot it.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn went and got the new pot, then the soil and watched Neville re-pot the plant and ripen the four berries on it. “Here.” He handed one over. “We’ll eat these two and save two for our subs. Cedric likes blackberries, anyway, and I planted a small patch over here.” He pointed behind his shoulder where a blackberry plant was growing.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you only growing edible plants in here?” Revyn asked.</p><p> </p><p>Neville flushed. “Don’t tell anyone, but I have a blue rose bush planted in the back over there.” He pointed to the far back corner. “I’m growing them to give to Cassie and Corvus on Valentine’s. Blue is Cassie’s favourite colour.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s really sweet.” Revyn said with a smile. “I bet they’ll appreciate it.”</p><p> </p><p>“They will when they realize I went through and plucked off all the thorns. I’m going to get up and hour early that day to get them ready. And also to get <em>your guys’</em> gifts ready. I am still working on yours, but I will find something.” He said surely.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you come here and water these?” Neville asked, setting the last two berries over on the table and standing, dusting his hands off on his trousers before he realized what he had done and grimaced, then cast a cleaning charm.</p><p> </p><p>“pH and temperature?” Revyn asked. “We don’t have strawberries in the village. We import ours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go with an even 7.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Really</em>?!” Revyn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s what they like best.” Neville confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see why we don’t grow them.” Revyn concentrated hard, and eventually nodded. “Got it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is going that far base difficult for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn glared and nodded. “Yes, most of our plants like acid more.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville’s eyebrows rose. “Oh. Well, I didn’t know!” He added a bit testily.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get used to it, I suppose. It’ll be fine. It just needs practice and I’ll get the hang of it.” Revyn said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>Neville smiled. “Go on and go give these to our subs. Let Cedric know I’ll be coming out with some blackberries for him in a few minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn took the two strawberries and headed out while Neville tended to the blackberry.</p><p> </p><p>“Here.” He handed a berry to each of the subs cuddling on the chair. “Neville will be coming out soon with some blackberries for you.” He said to Cedric.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, that’ll be nice!” Cedric said happily.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn went and sat next to him. “What are you working on?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Muggle studies.” Cedric told him.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s a Muggle?”</p><p> </p><p>“A human without magic.” Cedric told him.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn frowned. “There are humans who don’t have <em>any </em>magic?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Corvus told him. “I used to live with some. There are nice ones and mean ones, just like witches and wizards, but the ones I lived with were some of the <em>worst</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“What were they like?” Revyn asked, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus sighed. “Abusive, in many ways. Physically, verbally, emotionally. They neglected me and shoved me into a cupboard under the stairs, which was my bedroom until I came to Hogwarts. They made me do all the chores, the cooking, barely fed me. It was rough, but I have my parents back now and I am much better off. I’m actually <em>happy</em> now.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn’s eyes were full of tears. He came over and hugged Corvus and Cassie both, then pulled back and told them, “I will <em>never</em> let anyone hurt our children like that, I swear to you! They will be pampered like little princes and princesses!”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe not to <em>that</em> extent. We don’t want to spoil them.” Corvus said with a smile. “But yes, we will treat them right.” He agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric was looking over. “Does that happen often? Muggle parents abusing children?”</p><p> </p><p>“Some people do, some don’t. And since you can’t pick your parents, you get what you get. It’s all down to luck.” He shrugged. “I made the best with what I had, and just planned to be out at eighteen.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn nodded. “Well, I’m glad you made it out earlier. And now you have all of us!” He spread his arms wide to encompass the room as Neville came out with a small handful of blackberries.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, Ced. I got you the biggest of the ripe ones. The rest I’m going beg Corvus to make into jam.” He turned to Corvus with wide, pleading eyes. “Please? Just a little bit?”</p><p> </p><p>“How many berries do we have?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably only enough for one small jar, but at least that’s something. We can use it for scones. Gran gave me the family recipe when I told her you sometimes cook!” Neville sounded so excited Corvus didn’t have the heart to say no.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I can. It takes a while to make jam, though, so I will have to do it on a weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded eagerly. “We’ll even be either extra quiet or helpful, whichever you prefer.” He promised.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll reserve judgement on that for now. And if I <em>do</em> have you help, you have to make sure to only do it if you’re comfortable. We don’t need blackberry and <em>blood</em> jam.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville looked offended. “Ouch, hit me where it hurts!” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“You know how you get when nervous. You need steady hands to make jam.”</p><p> </p><p>“I picked the berries without getting pricked!” Neville protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Different skill set, but fair point. You can help if I need it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to learn to make jam!” Cassie said eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I can teach you.” Corvus offered. “You need to pay attention, though, and don’t interrupt while I’m talking.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie nodded. “Agreed, I can do that. It’s going to be a valuable skill; I will be on my best behaviour!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, look at ours subs, agreeing to be all domestic! It warms the heart!” Revyn said.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus shot him a glare. “Don’t mock us, or we’ll get together and <em>stab you through the heart</em>!”</p><p>Revyn’s eyes widened. “So bloodthirsty!”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus spread his wings wide. “Yes, <em>dark</em> Fae, remember? I can lock you out and kill you without breaking a sweat.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn smiled fondly. “Cute and deadly. Such a wonderful combination.”</p><p> </p><p>“As long as you all remember how dangerous I am, we’ll get along just fine.” Corvus told them all.</p><p> </p><p>“We know, and we appreciate that you choose to let us live.” Neville said. “Now, it’s getting late. We should all get to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone got up and headed into the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sealed in Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Revyn woke to a hardness being sleepily thrust against him, and grinned. It had to be Cedric, since everyone else was in front of him. He pushed back and apparently woke Cedric, who scooted back and apologized.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn turned over and chuckled. “Don't worry, I don’t mind.” He felt along the bond to feel that Corvus was asleep. Cassie wasn't, but she was pretending so they had privacy. “We're <em>all</em> a little frustrated, even those of us that haven't done anything, so it's to be expected. Besides, I was the one who snuggled up against <em>you</em> last night, so it would be hypocritical to be mad at you for waking with a rather predictable problem.”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric was flushed. “Still, we hardly know each other, we should get to know each other a bit better first.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn grinned. “Hi, I'm Revyn Cypress, age two hundred and thirty-seven years old, I like hot baths and dislike cold weather, although I only learned that fact recently. Nice to meet you; let’s kiss!”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric couldn’t help but laugh. “Maybe later, Corvus is waking up.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn turned over and watched his blue eyes flutter open. “Ah, there’s those gorgeous eyes!” He said happily.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus groaned and shoved a hand in his face. “Go back to sleep, you’re too cheerful.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn laughed as Cassie pounced onto Corvus’ back. “Time to get up!” She said happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that was a kidney!” Corvus ground out, curling into a ball. “Watch those knees, Cassie!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry!” Cassie moved off his back. “But let's all get up now!”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus groaned and grabbed the pillow, burying his face in it. His muffled, “How did I end up mated to a bunch of <em>morning people</em>?!” was still audible.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn smiled widely. “Fate saw that you needed help getting up, so she sent us!” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus sat up and yawned. “I hate you <em>all</em>.” He muttered, rubbing sleep from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You liar! You love us!” Revyn ruffled his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie froze.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric froze.</p><p> </p><p>Time itself froze, until Corvus hissed, “Did you just <em>ruffle my hair</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie scooted backwards, bumping into Neville, who woke up at the motion.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn grinned. “I do believe I just did; yes.”</p><p> </p><p>With a mighty warcry, Corvus leapt forward and tackled Revyn, sending him, Cedric, the bedcovers <em>and himself</em> over the edge of the bed in one violent motion.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to <em>kill</em> you!” Corvus added, grabbing Cedric’s pillow, which had fallen over the bed with them, and beating Revyn rather hard in the face with it.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn was laughing and trying in vain to fend off the blows.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Revyn was laughing too hard to breathe and managed to gasp out, “I give, I give! Yield!”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus let up, panting.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric by this point was sitting propped against the wall watching the violence take place. “I could have told you that would happen.” He told Revyn, who was still trying to catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus got up and stalked off muttering under his breath about, “Need to fix my hair now so I look like my <em>mother</em> rather than a <em>deranged poodle</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn frowned. “What’s a <em>poodle</em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Type of dog.” Cedric answered, trying not to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“And what’s a <em>dog</em>?” Revyn asked more insistently.</p><p> </p><p>“An animal with four legs that is domesticated and kept by many people as a pet. There is one at Hogwarts, and it’s a rather large specimen owned by the Care of Magical Creatures professor, Hagrid.” Neville explained.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn nodded slowly. “Right.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville could tell he was still lost, but smiled. “You’ll learn.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn sighed. “Probably. So we should get showered.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Er, <em>if</em> Corvus hasn’t locked us out.” Cedric muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn went up to the bathroom door and tried to open it. “Corvus, I’m sorry! I swear I’ll never mess up your hair again, but <em>my hair</em> is going to look <em>awful</em> today if I don’t get it washed! <em>Please</em>? Corvus, I love you with all my heart!” He tried the handle again, to no effect.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing is going to work when he’s in this state.” Neville said, watching from the other end of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn shot him a glare, then added through the door, “I’ll suck you off!” The door opened long enough to admit him, then slammed shut again.</p><p> </p><p>Neville and Cedric rushed the door to find it Warded again.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn!” Cedric snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn grinned as the door slammed shut behind him. “Ah, so that worked?”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus cocked a brow. “Going to follow through?” He challenged.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn grinned and sauntered over to him, stripping as he went and finally kneeling, naked, at Corvus’ feet.</p><p> </p><p>He wrapped a hand around Corvus’ cock and gave it a few strokes as he asked, “Has anyone done this for you yet?” He licked it from base to tip and then whispered, “Am I the <em>first</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus groaned and let his head fall back as his eyes slid closed. “Yes.” He answered in a pleasured hiss.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn hummed happily, then sucked him down, tongue massaging him as best it could as he sucked and bobbed on Corvus’ cock like it was the most delicious lolly he’d ever tasted.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus’ hands found their way into his hair and he tensed and relaxed his fingers in time with Revyn’s movements.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn gagged a few times, but managed to get the hang of relaxing into the movements of Corvus’ hips and deep-throated him like a professional.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus was gasping and shuddering through an orgasm in short order, and Revyn swallowed every drop, then licked his lips. “Gods, you <em>taste</em> as sweet as you <em>smell</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>He realized Corvus had dropped the silencing part of the Ward when he heard Neville’s voice shout, “Not <em>fair</em>!” through the door. It unlocked and the other two tumbled in.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what you get for trying to intrude. Revyn did the crime alone, he got to do his penance <em>alone</em>. He’s forgiven now.” Corvus knelt down and kissed Revyn. “Get your hair washed. I think I’m clean enough.”</p><p> </p><p>He left and the others stared after him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. That must have been <em>some</em> blow-job, to leave him in a state like that. He’s on cloud nine!” Cedric said.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn stood and stretched. “I guess I’m just good at what I do.” He said lightly. “Help with my hair? We can probably come to an agreement where you’ll both get your chances, too. As long as someone returns the favour at some point.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville grinned. “Oh, we might just take you up on that.” He said, grabbing his shampoo.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>As they broke from the group and headed for the Hufflpuff table, Cedric asked quietly, “Was that your first time giving a blow to someone?”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn grinned smugly. “Yes. Jealous?”</p><p> </p><p>“Deciding how I’m going to earn my <em>own</em>, more like. Keep it clean for the little ones.” He added as they sat down.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn nodded, then asked, “Corvus says you’re the one to teach me about Wizard sweets?”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric looked over at him with new interest. “Yeah. Got a sweet tooth? Hufflepuff will definitely foster that trait!”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn loaded up his plate with fruits and pointed to Cedric’s omelette. “What is that? Is it made with eggs?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. This one is the kind I usually get, eggs, cheese and tomato. Want to try some?”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t really do cheese in the village, but yes, I’ll try it. Just a small piece.”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric cut a quarter of it off and slid it onto Revyn’s plate beside his bananas and berries. “I think you’ll probably like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn tried it and his eyes widened. “Okay, I have had cheese before, but it was not <em>melty </em>like that when I tried it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, no, you have to get it really hot to melt it.” Cedric explained.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>like</em> it that way!” Revyn declared.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, if you like sweets, you have to try chocoballs. Here, I have a few on me right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn watched him pull out a small round ball of brown out of his pocket, and his eyes widened. “<em>Chocolate</em>!” He took it reverently. “We don’t get much of this at the village, but we all get a little something chocolate on our birthday. I missed mine this year, so thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric’s eyes widened. “You only get chocolate <em>once a year</em>?!” He asked in horror.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn, the chocoball already in his mouth slowly dissolving, nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Zacharias Smith held out a cookie. “Here, my Mum sent a care package just yesterday and these were in them. She sent too many snickerdoodles knowing that I don’t like those much. You can have one.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn took it as the last of his chocolate dissolved and made himself a cup of very bland tea to refresh his palate.</p><p> </p><p>He took a sip of the tea and then ate a bite of the cookie. “Oh, Gods!” He said with his mouth covered, then chewed and swallowed. “Cookies are <em>great</em> here! Ours aren’t as sweet!”</p><p> </p><p>Ernie MacMillan snorted. “If you think his Mum’s <em>cookies</em> are good, try one of my Mum’s <em>brownies</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Cedric stopped him from handing over the baked good. “We all know what your Mum <em>puts</em> in those brownies, and while <em>we</em> like it, we don’t know how it will affect an <em>Elf</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Ernie muttered, withdrawing his offering. “Right. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I want to try it!” Revyn said.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see later.” Cedric told him, and Revyn pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want a sugar quill?” A second-year asked, handing one over.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric smiled at her. “Thank you, Natalie, I’m sure he’ll like those.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn looked at it. “Which part is candy?”</p><p> </p><p>“The feather part is made of sugar. You suck on it and eventually it will lose its flavour.” Cedric explained.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn stuck the feather in his mouth and his eyes widened. “<em>Mmm</em>!” He hummed, still sucking on the feather.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric laughed. “That should keep him busy for a few hours.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn sucked on the sugar quill in between eating bites of his breakfast and then Cedric got up a few minutes before class was about to start.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, I have just enough time to walk you back to the rooms.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn smiled. “Aw, that’s sweet of you!” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“I hear you got lost yesterday, and I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Cedric explained.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn flushed. “I don’t know whether to be warmed by the sentiment or embarrassed that you heard that.” He muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go with ‘happy that one of your mates knows to protect you,’ sound good?” Cedric asked.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn nodded. “I suppose that will work.” He agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric led him to the door and gave it the password, then went in with Revyn. “Time for us to make this official, now that we’re alone.” He said, then pinned Revyn against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn was about to protest the submissive pose he was in when Cedric’s mouth came down on his and the teen managed to kiss him well enough to leave his head spinning. “Oh.” Revyn said when the kiss was broken, then licked his lips. “Oh, my!”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric chuckled. “Thanks. I’ll teach you sometime, I learned from Regulus.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn shook his head. “No, I think I’ll keep my style, it works for me. But thanks!”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric shrugged. “Fine by me. Have to get to class now. I’ll come grab you for lunch!”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn nodded. “Sounds like a plan!”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric left and Revyn threw himself down on the couch, a wide smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>He was now firmly bonded to everyone but the Top Dominant, and was well on his way to recovery. He poked himself in the stomach and decided he needed to put on a little bit more weight, but he wasn’t much thinner than his usual weight, and was doing much better now that he was found and bonded.</p><p> </p><p>There was still the fight with the Top Dominant looming on the horizon, but that would happen when they met. Revyn was a little worried, but he knew he had skills and at least he had his powers to use as a weapon. He couldn’t flash-boil the guy, that definitely wouldn’t go over well, but he could certainly conjure some daggers and have a knife fight.</p><p> </p><p>And he was nothing if not skilled with a knife of any size.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Of Bonds and Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Revyn was practicing his dagger aim and drilling himself in speed when Cedric came back. “What are you <em>doing</em>?!” He asked, startling Revyn.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn shrieked and dropped the dagger, then clutched his chest. “Good Goddess, you nearly gave me a <em>heart attack</em>, Cedric!”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric grinned. “Sorry.” He didn't look <em>or sound</em> it, and Revyn frowned. “Time for lunch.” He added.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn evaporated the daggers he'd been using and bounded to Cedric's side, eager as a puppy. “Do you have more chocolate?” He asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric laughed and shook his head. “Not on me right now, but I'll lead you to the best candies next Hogsmeade weekend, I promise.” He grinned. “You'll love a lot of them, I'm sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn hummed. “That will certainly earn you a good suck if you want it.” He decided.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric chuckled. “Great news. I’ll keep that for later on; exams this year are supposed to be <em>brutal</em>, I’m sure I’ll need some stress relief come the end of the year.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn pouted. “You’re going to wait <em>that long</em>?” He nearly whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, chances are that Corvus is going to go into heat sometime this year. You won’t have to wait <em>that</em> long.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been two hundred thirty-seven years already.” Revyn muttered, and Cedric stumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve <em>never</em>—?”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn shook his head. “Been waiting for my mate.” He explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Not <em>once</em>?” Cedric pressed.</p><p> </p><p>“Until I kissed Corvus, I was <em>completely untouched</em>. I saved <em>everything</em> for my mate, because I know I’m a flirt and I didn’t want to lead someone on. I will tease, I will play coy, I will bat my eyelashes, but I will <em>not</em> give any of my firsts to someone I’m not spending the <em>rest of my life</em> with. That decision was made very young, and I stand firm in that choice even now. I have crossed that hurdle with Corvus, now I can give the rest of you blow-jobs. I also refuse to lay with any of you—in any position, whether as a top or bottom—until I have had Corvus first. I understand that I am equally mated to all of you, but he is the one I was feeling, and I barely got anything from Neville or Luna, and I can’t feel this <em>Regulus</em> guy at <em>all</em>. I think he’s actively blocking me.”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric nodded. “That sounds like him.” He agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“So Corvus is my number one right now. Everything is for him first, the rest of you matter and will get me, too, but he’s the one that is my mate. I saved it all for him, and to him it will all go.” Revyn finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it. I’m impressed.” Cedric said.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn smirked. “So was Corvus. I was very proud of myself when I saw the look on his face when I told him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll bet. Come on, the Hufflepuffs await their new friend.” Cedric said, leading him into the Great Hall.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn sat and loaded his own plate, going for sandwich meat and bread. He also grabbed some cheese and made himself a chicken and cheese sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric shook his head. “Honestly, live a little. If you're going for something as mundane as a sandwich, branch out with a small bowl of soup with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn arched a brow at him. “What do you suggest, then?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, this is a vegetable stew the Elves make for those that don't like much salt. You'd be risking more with anything else, but Corvus knows an Elf in the kitchens and can talk them into making you soups specially for you, without salt. I think Dobby would be happy to, for Corvus.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn frowned. “You have Elves working in the kitchens?” He asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>House </em>Elves, not <em>High</em> Elves.” Cedric clarified.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh. That makes more sense.” Revyn said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Mr. Revyn?” One of the first year girls a bit further down called out.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn leaned over the table to meet her gaze. “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>She grinned happily at being acknowledged and asked, “Which of your mates do you love the <em>most</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn grinned. “Oh, that’s easy! Corvus!”</p><p> </p><p>There were horrified looks exchanged and one little boy piped up, “You don’t love <em>Cedric</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn frowned. “Of <em>course</em> I do! As much as I love Cassie and Neville! But Corvus is the one I love the <em>most</em>. I <em>do</em> have enough love to give plenty to all of my mates.” He added, and the girl nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I guess if you have enough, everyone should be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“If they aren’t, we will discuss it and come to a mutually beneficial agreement. We can all have a reasonable discussion.” Revyn said.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric smothered a chuckle. “Children. Everything’s so black and white for them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seems that way sometimes.” Revyn agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Cedric, what’s it like having a bond with a creature, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric grinned. “It’s weird.” He answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Revyn protested.</p><p> </p><p>“It <em>is</em>.” Cedric affirmed. “It’s like I can always feel them, in my head. Even when they aren’t with me. Like right now, Regulus is calm, Corvus and Cassie are happy, Neville is amused by something, and Revyn here is irritated.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, with you calling our bond <em>weird</em>! If you don’t like it, give it back!” He snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric snorted. “Can’t, and besides, I never said I didn’t <em>like</em> it. It’s just so far beyond what a normal human experiences. I never expected to have a creature bond with me, let alone <em>five</em> others! I like it, but it is not where I was expecting to be this time last year.” He explained.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn deflated. “Oh. Okay, then.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, you seemed to be working yourself up to a <em>fine</em> strop there for a second.” Cedric said, clearly amused.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn shot him a glare and stuck his tongue out for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>Several of the first-years laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Revyn took a sip of his stew and smiled. “Mm! The bond,” He continued, “Isn’t fully complete yet. When we achieve a fully open bond, which, with Corvus, will come sooner than with a Fae or High Elf, we’ll be able to send thoughts, and possibly <em>images</em>, through it.”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric frowned. “I thought Corvus <em>was</em> a Fae.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn shrugged. “Yes and no. He’s a <em>dark</em> Fae, and the bonding specifications are different with them. The bond deepens faster, and it’s because they trust so rarely that they need to have full trust with their mates, so the full bond opens up quicker to facilitate that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>suppose </em>that makes sense.” Cedric mused.</p><p> </p><p>Lunch continued in that vein, then Cedric led Revyn back to the room.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn spent an hour throwing daggers and evaporating them before they got to the wall, when the door opened and the dagger he was holding left his fingers a second too early.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie twisted expertly out of the way, then set her books down on the end table next to the door. “<em>Revyn</em>!” She cheered and darted towards him, jumping into his arms to kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>He caught her as her legs wrapped around his waist and felt soft skin under his palms. “Are you wearing underwear?” He asked somewhat sternly, and her tail lashed in agitation.</p><p> </p><p>“You all <em>said</em> a thong counted!” She snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn’s finger slid up to her waist and he found a thin strip of fabric, then sighed. “Good enough.” He said lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie beamed at him. “Good, because anything else doesn’t accommodate the <em>tails</em>, and they bind!”</p><p>“How many do you have now?” Revyn asked, tugging on one gently.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie waved all three in the air. “I’m thinking I may be good enough at healing to help with Neville’s parents now!” She said proudly. “I was practicing with Madam Pomfrey a few days ago to hone my skills and she said I’m ready to try things humans can’t do!”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with Neville’s parents?” Revyn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Spell damage.” She said quietly. “But I may be able to bring them back.”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be nice.” Revyn said.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t tell Neville.” She said softly. “I don’t want to get his hopes up in case even Kistune magic doesn’t work.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn nodded and took her over to the couch to sit down. “That’s a good idea. Let it be a nice surprise if it does work.”</p><p> </p><p>“I already owled Corvus’ Mum who is trying to find a way to heal them and offered to have her take me to see them so I can try.”</p><p> </p><p>“When will that be?”</p><p> </p><p>“Next Hogsmeade weekend. It’s in two weeks, and Regulus just asked Corvus out on a date. He says he needs the closeness to stave off the illness he has. Oops!” She covered her mouth. “I shouldn’t have told you that!” She whispered, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t tell, I promise.” Revyn said solemnly. “If it’s something the bond is helping with, I’ll just ignore it, because it’s only Corvus’ business, not mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie sighed. “I forget that not everyone knows the things I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn snorted. “Well, not everyone can keep a secret like an Elf can, either. It’ll be fine.” He grinned viciously. “I’m not going easy on him during our fight for top, though. I bow to <em>no one</em> except by choice.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie grinned widely. “Oh, I’m looking forward to seeing <em>that</em>!” She said eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>“So, weekend after next is when I meet him?” Revyn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Cassie nodded. “You have the next eight days to prepare.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn stood and deposited her on the couch. “Back to my drills, then.” He said, and conjured his favourite daggers while Cassie watched him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you using Neville’s plant water?” She asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“I do if I can’t find enough, but mostly it’s just the humidity in the air. There’s just enough right now, because I’ve been evaporating daggers in here all day. The water lingers in the air when I do that.” He explained.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie smiled happily. “I’m glad I made the choice I did.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? What choice?” Revyn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“To be submissive alongside Corvus, of course.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn frowned and evaporated the dagger in his hand and coming to sit beside her. “You had a <em>choice </em>in that? Clarify that for me, please.” He requested.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie smiled widely and drew her legs up under her cross-legged. “I had the <em>choice</em> to either brew a potion that would bring out an inheritance, either Veela or Kitsune, and become a submissive, whose job was to be kind and nurturing and guide everyone else <em>gently</em> into being their best selves, or to <em>not</em> brew one, and instead become a dominant human, who would end up only below you and Regulus in the pecking order and I’d have to bully and browbeat everyone into growing up properly.” She smiled brightly. “And can you imagine me trying to <em>boss around </em>Cedric? <em>Please</em>.” She added.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn laughed. “It would be s sight to see!” He agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m much better at teasing and cajoling people into things, it suits my personality better. I don’t want to have to fight anyone if I can coax them instead.” Her smile turned wistful. “And it’s nice for someone as gentle as me to be allowed to stay this way, so I knew I’d be happiest making myself be one of the submissives, so the others feel they should protect me. Because I need that, protecting myself means I need to be present, and that can be hard for a Seer.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn smiled. “We’ll look after you. I can’t do much yet, not in this world without Wizarding magic and not knowing the rules, but I will do what I can.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie smiled at him. “I know you will. And what you <em>can’t</em> do, Regulus <em>can</em>. I’ll be safe with all of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn nodded. “I’m going to run through some drills.” He said, getting up and stretching.</p><p> </p><p>“Take your tunic off.” Cassie said.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn shot her a confused look. “I beg your pardon?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie arched a brow at him. “I want to see some skin. Bare your <em>chest</em>!” She said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn grinned widely. “As my Lady commands.” He said, pulling it off.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie grinned and settled in to watch his muscles flex and ripple as he moved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Highs and Lows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not getting this out sooner, but my beta has graciously offered to look this story over for me as well, so I have made the decision to accept and let her improve my work. </p><p>This does mean that updates are more likely to take place on the weekends, and sometimes there will only be one a week, but rest assured, the story is still going, I just have to accomodate her schedule, and that means allowing time for a college timetable, and fanfic is not priority #1. </p><p>That being said, this is the first beta'd chapter of this series, and I think you will like it. Also, a big fight scene is coming up, and you will be glad for her when that happens (Next chapter), because I suck at them on my own, haha. </p><p>Enjoy this, and I might not update this next week again, because I am trying to keep on keeping on with Prince, as well, and I have a torture scene coming up there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Revyn followed Cedric back to their rooms, wondering what his <em>surprise</em> was. Cedric had waited until after dinner to tell him of the impending surprise with a manic grin on his face, and Cedric seemed just as excited to <em>give</em> a surprise as Revyn was to <em>receive</em> it!</p><p> </p><p>The pair walked into their rooms to find Corvus and Cassie doing their homework with Neville nowhere to be found.</p><p> </p><p>“Where's Nev?” Cedric asked, and Corvus used his quill to point to the door leading to the greenhouse. “Ah. You two working on anything for tomorrow?” He questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus looked up and gave him a long-suffering look. “What part of being in <em>Ravenclaw</em> would give you <em>that</em> impression?” Revyn frowned, not getting the reference, and was about to ask what a Revenclaw was before Corvus sighed. “<em>No.</em>” He answered. “This is for <em>next week</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric nodded. “Good. Put it away.” He opened the greenhouse room. “Nev, you don’t want to miss this!”</p><p> </p><p>Neville washed his hands and came out. “Miss what?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric pulled out a small bag and took out a familiar-looking baked treat, and Revyn’s eyes widened. “I can have it?” He asked happily.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric pulled it out of his reach and told him firmly, “Do <em>not</em> eat <em>anything </em>Ernie gives you outside of these rooms. Wait until you are in here with <em>all of us</em> with you. We don’t know what Dumbledore, or worse, <em>Umbridge</em>, would do to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn frowned. “Is it going to make me drunk?” He asked sceptically.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus snorted. “No, it’s better than being drunk. I think you’ll like it, if it affects you the same way it affects us.”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric handed it over. “You’ll have to wait a few minutes for it to kick in, but when it does, you’ll know.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn cautiously took a bite of the brownie, moaning in bliss as he chewed. “Oh, wow!” He said, covering his mouth. “That’s so <em>good</em>! So <em>chocolatey</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus’ eyes were wide at the Elf’s <em>very vocal</em> response to chocolate.</p><p> </p><p>He definitely knew what to get <em>him</em> for Valentine’s day!</p><p> </p><p>Cassie noticed his reaction and laughed. “You’re going to make Corvus very uncomfortable if you keep moaning like that.” She pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn looked over and smirked with his mouth full. He took another bite, chewed slowly, then let out a long, loud, <em>theatrical</em> moan after he swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus snorted. “Well, now you’re faking it. That’s not as sexy <em>at all</em>.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn laughed and ate the last bite. “Really, though, that was very good.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re also getting chocolate lava cake from the Three Broomsticks on the Hogsmeade weekend after Valentine’s.” Corvus told them all, getting cheers all around.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn sat down. “So when should I feel it?”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric took the chair. “Any time now.” He said lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn waited another few minutes, then his eyebrow cocked. “Okay, I feel it. It’s like being drunk.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric smirked. “Give it a little while longer. Corvus, Cassie, high cuddles are the best. Go cuddle him.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus and Cassie both grinned and scrambled onto the couch, sandwiching Revyn between them as he sat there and seemed to be concentrating. Suddenly, his eyes minutely widened and he grinned goofily. “Whoa.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Neville snickered. “And there it is.” He said as the rest of them chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn snuggled into Corvus and pulled Cassie nearly on top of him and giggled. “You two are so <em>warm</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go make some tea, he’s going to need something to drink soon.” Neville offered.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric laughed. “Oh, he certainly will!” He agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn began sucking and kissing his way up Corvus’ neck and the teen pushed him away after a moment. “No hickeys.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn’s face fell. “Why not?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Regulus is coming to get him soon. He’ll go ballistic. You can give <em>me</em> one, though!” Cassie offered.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn growled and shifted to his other side to start sucking at her neck instead.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus grinned and rolled his eyes. “Wonderful, he’s an amorous stoner, that’s <em>all</em> we need.”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric shrugged. “There was only one way to find out.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“True.” Corvus acknowledged.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie squealed as Revyn sucked at her neck, pulling away with a loud “pop.”</p><p> </p><p>“There. That’s the only mark you’re going to get from me, dominant Elves don’t bite.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie grinned. “Neither do submissive Kitsune or dark Fae, but dominant <em>Veela </em>do!” She told him.</p><p> </p><p>“That they do.” Revyn agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric unconsciously touched the base of his neck, and seeing this, Corvus went over and sat on his lap. “I want to see.” He said softly but insistently.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric flushed and moved his shirt collar out of the way to reveal an arching mark in the shape of teeth, the fang punctures looking especially deep.</p><p> </p><p>“Did it hurt?” Corvus asked curiously, tracing the mark. Cedric shifted slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“A little bit, but I was in the middle of an orgasm when he bit me, so I didn’t notice it much.” He explained.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus pouted. “I’m a little upset you got there before me.” He admitted. “Though the thought of it is really hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you had slept with Regulus before your heat hit, your mother would have had <em>kittens</em>, Corvus, and you <em>know</em> it!” Cassie said as Neville brought a tea service for four into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Kittens?” Revyn echoed blankly.</p><p> </p><p>“Homicidal little fluffballs that are dangerously cute and impossible to hate. Except if you’re Snape. They’re baby cats, I’ll show you one sometime.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn noticed the tea service and smiled happily. “Thank the Gods, I’m <em>so thirsty</em>!” Everyone giggled at the Elf’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s called cotton-mouth, and you’ll get it no matter what.” Cedric explained. “Apparently, it even affects creatures.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know.” Revyn said and took a sip of his tea. “Ahh, so good!”</p><p> </p><p>“Dobby!” Corvus called, and the house-elf popped into existence.</p><p> </p><p>Upon catching sight of Revyn, his bulbous eyes widened and the little elf swept into a reverential bow. “Sir High Elf, it is so good to see one of your kind here!” He said reverently.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn grinned. “Rise, small brother, I am happy to be here. Corvus is my mate.”</p><p> </p><p>Dobby smiled widely. “Then this bes a happy time! Dobby wishes you all congratulations!”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn nodded at him. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dobby, could we get some biscuits to go with our tea?” Corvus asked. “I’m afraid I didn’t think to make any.”</p><p> </p><p>Dobby nodded. “Dobby will be bringing all your favourites!” He said, popping away as quickly as he had appeared.</p><p> </p><p>He returned with a wide selection of biscuits, passing them around to the gathered mates who each took a few. Munching on their snacks, the group struck up a conversation, chatting about how their days had gone. Revyn ate a good deal of biscuits as he peppered the conversation with questions about the classes and how things in their world worked, and slowly tiring out his mates one by one.</p><p> </p><p>They cleared away the tea service and the cookies, setting both in the cupboard for later, and went to bed.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning would probably be a trial for Revyn, but Corvus was hopeful that he could find at least one friend among his old housemates.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Revyn eagerly went with Neville to breakfast, sitting down at the Gryffindor table and smiling at Ron and Hermione across from him. “Hello again!” He chirped.</p><p> </p><p>Ron shot him a rude gesture as he shovelled food into his mouth, and Revyn’s face fell. “What did I do?”</p><p> </p><p>Neville and Hermione snickered. “You’re too cheerful in the morning.” Hermione explained. “Most Gryffindors are not morning people. They stay up too late.” She told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Alright, then.” Revyn loaded his plate with fruits and several eggs. “I have to get my strength up.” He told Neville. “I hear this Regulus guy is coming by soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded. “He’s taking Corvus out for a special date, but I don’t know why. All Corvus will say is it’s important.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cassie knows why,” Revyn said. “She says the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled. “Why are you so eager to impress him?” She asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn grinned at her. “Oh, I don’t want to <em>impress</em> him.” He said. “I want to <em>fight</em> him!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s face fell. “But why?” She asked. “How will Corvus feel if you start things off with a <em>fight</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn snorted and shook his head. “No, a fight for the position of Top Dominant. I’m not going down without one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh.” Hermione nodded. “That makes more sense. I had forgotten about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Therefore, I need protein and I need to train hard while I have the time.” Revyn happily added before digging into his eggs.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled fondly at Ron. “I’m just glad I only have the one mate. I don’t have to deal with testosterone-fuelled fights.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“Unless Malfoy mouths off at you or Ginny or Corvus.” Neville added.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes, there is that. He’s been remarkably good to us this year, though.” She mused.</p><p> </p><p>“He did just get a very unconventional sister. Perhaps he’s learned some tolerance?” Neville suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose that is possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is <em>Malfoy</em>?” Revyn asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Draco</em> Malfoy.” Neville clarified. “He’s Cassie’s older brother by a year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh.” After breakfast Revyn went back to the rooms and did some of the exercises he usually tried to keep up on, making sure to do extra to make up for the time he had lost waiting for his mate. He was freshly showered and needing his hair detangled by the time Neville came to get him.</p><p> </p><p>Neville snorted and cast the charm. “There you are. Come on, let’s get down there.”</p><p> </p><p>During lunch, Revyn was appalled at the Gyrffindor table’s collective lack of <em>basic manners</em>! Almost <em>all </em>of them were chewing with their mouths open and not even bothering to cover their mouths when they talked with it full.</p><p> </p><p>He mostly kept quiet as they all shouted rather than just talking and generally made a lot of noise.</p><p> </p><p>Neville apologized after lunch and Revyn went back to their rooms and sank into a chair to recuperate.</p><p> </p><p>That was how Corvus found him, still sitting in silence, shell-shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter?” He asked, sitting on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re a bunch of <em>savages</em>!” Revyn told him in horror.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus frowned. “I take offence at that.” He muttered half-heartedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Breakfast was <em>fine</em>, they were half-asleep, but <em>lunch</em>!” He burst out. “Do they even <em>realise</em> you can chew with your <em>mouth closed</em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus winced. “Oh, you sat across from Ron.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>And</em> Seamus, <em>and</em> Dean! Only Ginny, Neville and Hermione were actually eating in a <em>civilised</em> manner.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus sighed. “Alright, maybe you should choose to sit with either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. At least they won’t make you lose your appetite.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good idea.” Revyn agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Think you can finish out the day with them?” Corvus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn shot him a mournful look. “They’re <em>so loud</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess not, then.” Corvus said. “If you want to sit elsewhere, you can.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn snorted. “You are a kind and benevolent master.” He drawled.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus laughed at his droll voice. “Oh, shut up!”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn eyed his wings. “You could really use a preening.” He mused.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus shifted. “Yeah, but I want Cedric to do it next; he hasn’t yet. Also, Cassie told me she had a little slip and you know why Regulus is taking me out?”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn nodded. “I’ll keep it to myself, it’s fine. I assume it’s not contagious.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not. Also, you don’t have to go easy on him during your fight. It doesn’t impair him now that he has the bond to draw strength from.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn grinned. “Hey, if he’s weakened, that’s <em>his</em> problem and he needs to learn to live with it! Elves don’t take mercy if the other person can’t suck it up!”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus’ eyes widened. “Alright, don’t get sick or injured around you, got it.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn shook his head. “Submissives are held to a much lower standard, we understand that you need to conserve your strength for childbearing, so you have a good excuse to be more delicate. We make exceptions.” He added. “It’s <em>dominants </em>that need to be at the top of their game.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nodded. “Alright. Just do what you have to.” He grinned. “I’ll gladly watch!” He said happily.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn sent an answering smirk his way. “And I’ll <em>gladly</em> show off for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus laughed brightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Battles Both Shared and Solitary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The fight scene is only one-third my work. </p><p>If you are impressed, you have my beta to thank. She tore it apart and built something better from the wreckage. </p><p>I bow to her.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your kisses are so wonderful.” Corvus said dreamily as Revyn pulled away. “So soft.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie huffed from the other side of Revyn. “Yes, so stop <em>hogging him</em>! Besides, do you really want to look freshly-kissed when Regulus gets here—which could be <em>any second</em> now!”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus scoffed. “He knows I have other mates, and he knows that I found the last one! Excuse me for not wanting to keep my hands off him!”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn paused at that. “Does he know <em>everything</em>?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He knows you’re an Elf, your name, and your gender.” Corvus shrugged. “I didn’t tell him <em>everything</em>, no.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn grinned. “That is <em>excellent</em> news. I do like surprising people.”</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and an annoyed voice drawled, “Cassie, my darling, <em>sweet</em> Cassie, your directions leave something to be desired.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie giggled. “I knew you’d find the room.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“I got entirely turned around no less than <em>two times</em> on my way up here.” He told her, rounding the couch. His eyes narrowed as they honed in on the mark on her neck. His nostrils flared, but he said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“And you still made it here! How wonderful!” She replied happily, and Regulus sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn looked at the new arrival. “Who are you?” He asked curiously, just to be cheeky. Corvus bit the inside of his cheek to hold in laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus gave him a disdainful look. “Regulus Black.” He answered, clarifying, “The <em>Top Dominant</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn didn’t look impressed. “And who says I’m just going to lie down and let you have that position?” He got up and made a show of stretching. “The way I see it, Black,” he planted his feet and gave Regulus a hard-eyed glare, “you still have to <em>earn </em>that place.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus glanced at Corvus and Cassie. “Leave the room.” He said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus looked highly offended. “I’ll do no such thing, I want to <em>see</em> this!” He grinned. “It’ll be <em>hot</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus gave him a long-suffering look. “Cassie, dear, please remove our mate from the premises before I kick this Elf’s arse.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie got up and dragged Corvus into the bedroom, whispering, “He said we had to leave the room, not that we have to close the door.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus let himself be led through the door to the bedroom, immediately whirling around and pulling the door open as far as it would go.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus sighed heavily and warded the doorway. “Don’t go near them, it seems our headstrong subs are going to watch this come hell or high water.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn shrugged. “I don’t know who you take me for, but I’d never hurt either one of them.”</p><p> </p><p>The first spell flew from Regulus’ wand, and Corvus’ mouth dropped open as Revyn spun out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>That was hardly fair, Revyn didn’t <em>have</em> Wizarding magic!</p><p> </p><p>He went to shout at Regulus to play fair when Cassie slapped a hand over his mouth. “Watch.” She whispered, and Revyn conjured two blades of ice, sending one whistling through the air. Regulus ducked just in time and the blade soared over his shoulder, shattering against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Fight like a <em>man</em>, don’t use your stupid <em>wand</em>!” Revyn shouted, dodging Regulus’ second spell and slashing at his head with the other blade.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus dodged the swing and tried to grab for the hilt on the downswing, but Revyn headbutted him in the stomach and knocked him flat.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the wand from Regulus’ hand, tossed it away, and conjured another ice blade. “We fight fair.” He shoved the blade into Regulus’ hand.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus sighed and took the blade, standing back up as Revyn stepped back. “You’d better be able to find my wand later.”</p><p> </p><p>“If <em>you</em> can’t find the damn thing, how am <em>I</em> supposed to?” Revyn asked, grinning, then lunged toward Regulus’ chest.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus knocked the blade aside with his own and retaliated by kneeing Revyn in the stomach, but Revyn sprang back before he could make contact. “Ooh, fiery, I <em>like</em> it!” He sliced toward Regulus’ throat, but found himself on defence as Regulus moved to the outside of the swing and stomped on the inner crook of Revyn’s leg. Revyn’s leg buckled, but he rolled with the direction of the kick and popped right back up.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus’ heart was in his throat watching his two dominants having a knife-fight over the top spot, but Cassie was grinning brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, their auras are mingling <em>so nicely</em>! They are going to be <em>great friends</em>!” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus goggled at her incredulously, then looked back to the heated fight. “If you say so.” He said dubiously.</p><p> </p><p>“I do.” Cassie said.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn was in fine form, but it was clear that while he had a slight upper hand here, Regulus knew what he was doing as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you make these bigger?” Regulus asked, holding up a hand. “I’m clearly disadvantaged here, as I know <em>fencing</em>, not street fighting.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn grinned widely. “Sure! Sword, it is!” He raised a hand and Regulus’ dagger grew into a broadsword, as did his own.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus tested the heft of it and nodded. “Much better. Shall we?” He asked, raising his altered weapon.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus swung his sword towards Revyn’s ribs—using two hands for added control—but Revyn poured on the speed and moved around the blade until he was standing right next to Regulus. Corvus winced as he saw that Regulus’ blade had managed to score a line across Revyn’s ribs.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn locked the hilt of his sword against Regulus’ hilt and flicked his wrist, sending the blade skittering across the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Panting, Revyn dove after the sword before Regulus could hit him and snatched it up in his free hand. “You’re good, I have to give you that. However,” He held up the blade, “you just gave me your only weapon.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus paled and backed away, Revyn stalking after him with a wide smile.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn put on a burst of speed and drew even with Regulus, sweeping his legs out from under him with a well-placed kick and straddled him. Regulus bucked to get free, but Revyn held fast and raised his two blades to Regulus’ throat. “Yield.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus stayed silent, baring his teeth at the Elf.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn pressed the sword down a bit and Corvus saw a small trickle of blood slide down Regulus’ neck.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yield</em>.” Revyn said more firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus sighed and went limp under Revyn. “I yield.” He said sullenly.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn nodded in satisfaction and melted the sword away. He got up and offered a hand to Regulus, hauling him off the wet carpet. “There, that wasn’t so hard. Just so you know, if I ever fuck you, it will be because you welcomed me. I’m no rapist, I take what is offered and no more than that.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus nodded. “I came to get Corvus for our date.” He said tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus dismantled the Ward and rushed toward Regulus, hugging him and following it with a kiss. “You were hot,” he turned to Revyn, “Both of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric and Neville chose that moment to enter, mouths dropping as they saw the state of Regulus as Cassie quickly healed his wounds, along with Revyn’s smug expression.</p><p> </p><p>Neville was the first to recover. “Damn, we <em>missed it</em>!” He said in indignation.</p><p> </p><p>“The pensieve came yesterday, remember, and I saw it all.” Cassie offered.</p><p> </p><p>The two other teens smiled widely. “Wicked.” Neville said, and they went to drop their homework on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus turned to Regulus. “Now you two need to kiss and make up.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus raked his eyes over Revyn. “I don’t <em>want</em> to kiss <em>him</em>.” He muttered disdainfully.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus’ face darkened. “Kiss. <em>Now</em>.” He ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn shrugged. “It’s really up to you.” He told Regulus.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s really up to <em>me</em>, as it’s a contract to wed him, Reg, and you know it.” Corvus corrected.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus sighed and pulled Revyn close. “One kiss. Then we will be in control of our own bodies without our submissive harping at us.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn shrugged. “Fine by me.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus leaned in and kissed him deeply. Corvus was smiling happily when they parted.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus scowled. “You kiss like a sub.”</p><p> </p><p>“Corvus likes my kisses.” Revyn grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re very gentle and sweet.” Corvus confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly, I should teach you how to <em>properly kiss</em>.” Regulus told him.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn waved a hand. “True, you kiss very well, but you taught Cedric as well and I declined lessons from <em>him</em>. If you don’t even <em>want</em> to kiss me, I’m not going to impose.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus sighed. “We’ll talk more when Corvus and I get back. We do need to iron out some rules.” He said, taking the proffered wand that Corvus had located for him.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn nodded. “That we do, and I have some things to tell you that I think you will be agreeable to. We’ll talk when you get back. Have fun, you two! Don’t get up to <em>too much</em> mischief.” He said teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus hummed and nearly dragged Corvus from the room. “I don’t like him.” He said once the door had closed.</p><p> </p><p>“We were pretty sure you wouldn’t. Isn’t his hair <em>lovely</em>?” Corvus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I have half a mind to find a broom closet right now and redden your arse on sheer <em>principle</em>!” Regulus said by way of reply.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus laughed happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Who left that mark on Cassie?” Regulus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Corvus’ face turned scarlet. “Er—”</p><p> </p><p>“The <em>Elf</em>?” Regulus snarled, whirling around to go back and pummel him.</p><p> </p><p>“Regulus, <em>no</em>!” Corvus got in front of him. “You can’t attack him! Remember, he outranks you now.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus snarled.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you hate it, but he <em>is </em>allowed to do what he wants with us. Just be glad he hasn’t bent me over the bed and had his way with me; he’s waiting for us all to be there before anything like <em>that</em> happens.” Corvus scowled. “Though I’d like to lose my virginity already.” He muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus sighed heavily. “I will allow this, but at least tell me he has been on his best behaviour?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, aside from the blow-job—No, Reggie, <em>stop</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus stopped short. “Reggie?” He asked coolly.</p><p> </p><p>“Should I not have called you that?” Corvus asked, worried. “Sirius and James did, so—”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus cupped his cheek and smiled down at him. “Nicknames in high society are generally reserved for <em>lovers</em>. Have you decided we are going to reach that point soon?” He asked gently.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus swallowed and nodded. “Just as soon as you come stay with us long enough to get to that point.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus grinned widely. “I get you first.” He said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“You can have my <em>arse</em> first.” Corvus corrected. “<em>Cassie</em> gets me first, and Cedric gets my mouth first. It’s only fair.”</p><p> </p><p> Regulus chuckled. “I can agree to that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, because it wasn’t a suggestion. That’s what is going to happen.” Corvus pulled him down for a kiss. “Now let’s go dance so you can feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Regulus sighed, holding Corvus close as they swayed on the dance floor. “You just fit in my arms so <em>perfectly</em>.” He said happily.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus chuckled. “Like I’m made for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely.” Regulus agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you <em>really</em> think of Revyn?” Corvus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus hummed. “He’s pretty.” He said mildly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like a <em>girl</em>.” Regulus added.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus bit his lip to hold in his giggle. “Oh. I don’t think he’d like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus smirked. “Which is why I don’t plan to say that to his face.” He told Corvus. “You should also keep that to yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will.” Corvus said.</p><p> </p><p>“Incidentally, are you ready to go to the Malfoy gala that’s happeing near Yule?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I travel there from Hogwarts? I want to stay with the others.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus sighed. “I don’t see why not. I will come and pick you and Miss Granger up there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds great!” Corvus said happily.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus grinned and his hands tightened on Corvus’ hips. “Also, I have found what I <em>hope</em> is a cure.” He said lowly.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus abruptly straightened. “<em>What</em>?!” He nearly shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh!” Regulus looked around. “Not so loud.” </p><p> </p><p>“But that’s <em>great </em>news!” Corvus said happily. “I want you to be healthy more than anything else!”</p><p> </p><p>“More than you want to lose your virginity?” Regulus whispered in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus laughed a bit. “Alright, more than I want <em>almost</em> anything.” He amended.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus pulled back with a satisfied smirk. “Ah, that is what I thought.” He said. “You’ll get that soon. As for the other thing, I just have to run it by Severus. I found a potions regimen that should cure my illness if I take each dose at the right time over the course the next year. I am going to begin it after your first heat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not right away?” Corvus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“If I begin immediately, I may need to brew a dose during your first heat, which I am loath to do. It will be fine if I wait a few months.” He leaned in and kissed Corvus gently, then told him, “<em>You</em> are my first priority.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus smiled widely. “I’m glad to hear that.” He cuddled in close, then added, “And even happier to hear that you have probably found your cure. That’s all I really wanted. All I want is a happy, healthy family. Forever and ever.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus held him close and breathed in his scent. “We will give you that. No matter how hard it is to achieve, you will get your happy and healthy family. I promise you that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Paid in Full</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Revyn was sitting on the couch waiting for them when they got back. He patted the cushion next to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus sat next to him and looked around. “Where are the others?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn smiled. “I sent them to the library. They don’t need to be here for this, they will see for themselves what our dynamic is like later.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus reluctantly sat on the other side of Corvus. “I don’t like that you beat me.” He said stiffly.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn waved a hand. “That won’t matter much,” He said flippantly, “because our dynamic will put you in charge for almost everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus looked very confused at that. “How so?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand your world. I’ll learn, but I’m not exactly young, and the lessons may be slow and might not stick the first time. That’s why I’m putting you in charge of running things out there.” He gestured to the door. “You will be the public face of our group, and you’re in charge of anything not pertaining to our sexual dynamic. You can defend us, set up appointments we need to keep, that kind of thing. Corvus tells me you are good at managing the public side of things.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am.” Regulus confirmed softly. “Why were you so keen to beat me, if you are essentially making me the dominant? Why not just let me take charge from the beginning?”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn grinned widely. “I’m not going to bottom to you unless it’s my choice! I’m very particular about that, and the first one I bottom for will be Corvus. We needed to be very sure where we stood <em>sexually</em> because I don’t want to have to fight you off me during the heat festivities in front of the others.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Regulus smirked. “So I am the top dominant after all!”</p><p> </p><p>“Except that I can do what I want with the subs, you <em>do</em> need to listen to me in <em>private</em>, and I’m not a sex toy for you. Otherwise, yes, you are right.” Revyn said.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus nodded. “I can definitely accept that.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“I had a feeling you wouldn’t mind too much.” Revyn said with a smug smile. “See? Aren’t I easy to live with?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus raked his eyes over the Elf. “I’ll reserve judgement on <em>that</em>.” He replied.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fair.” Revyn said lightly. “So, what’s your plan for when you <em>do</em> come to stay for the heat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Corvus has said I get him first. Well, after Cassie.” Regulus said evenly.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn nodded. “That’s fine. I’ll just wait until he’s ready for me before I have a go with any of the others. I’ve saved everything for him.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus scoffed. “A virgin will <em>hardly</em> know how to pleasure someone.” He said snidely.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus snorted. “<em>I’m</em> a virgin, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a sub. You don’t have to build up your stamina, you just get to writhe around and enjoy yourself. It’s the <em>dominant’s</em> job to make sure you have a good time.” Regulus told him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus rolled his eyes. “I had no complaints about his blow-job.” He shot back.</p><p> </p><p>“A mouth is a mouth. It would feel good no matter what.” Regulus told him.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn grinned. “Oh, by his reactions, I’d say it was <em>more</em> than just <em>good</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus’ eye twitched and Corvus could almost <em>hear </em>him grinding his teeth. “You are <em>not</em> helping me <em>like</em> you.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn shrugged. “I don’t really <em>need</em> you to like me. And besides, I’m sure at some point you will change your mind. I don’t know when or how, but no one can hate me <em>forever</em>.” He grinned widely. “I’ll get under your skin somehow!” He happily declared, throwing his arms open wide and slipping one behind Corvus’ shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus growled and wrapped an arm around Corvus’ waist. “Can we all just <em>try </em>to be nice?” Corvus asked, knowing he was fighting a losing battle.</p><p> </p><p>Both Regulus and Revyn were <em>very dominant</em> people, and here Corvus was, stuck in the middle of pissing contest number one.</p><p> </p><p>“Or, if you can’t do that, how about you just whip them out already and find out for <em>sure</em> whose is bigger!” He suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus turned an appalled look on him, and Revyn laughed. “I don’t think he wants to go quite that far.” He said, gesturing to the horrified Veela. “Unless you do? Because I’m up for it!” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I think not.” Regulus said. “I will see you both later, and I will be here for Corvus’ heat. He had <em>better</em> still be a virgin when I get back!” He growled.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn nodded. “He will be, he said you first, I don’t take what isn’t mine.” He said lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus nodded and kissed Corvus. “I will see you soon. I’m off to go have a quick word with Severus.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus smiled widely. “I hope it all turns out well, I’m excited for you!”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus shot him a smile as he opened the door. “Thank you, my love.” He said as he left.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus leaned back. “Did you <em>have</em> to needle him?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn snorted. “He needled right back.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes, but if you had perhaps—”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretended to be something I’m not?” Revyn asked. “I won’t, you know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus sighed and grinned. “And I love you for it. But it’s going to be a while before you have <em>any </em>hope of growing on Regulus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Watch me work, I might surprise you.” Revyn told him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have to take your word for it.” He kicked off his shoes. “When will the others get back?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I told Cassie they could come back as soon as I’d had a little chat with Regulus, so I suppose they’ll be back any minute now.” Revyn said lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Right on cue, the door opened and a laughing Cassie spilled in with Neville hanging onto her waist for dear life as they tumbled to the floor, Cedric looking on with a fond grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Smooth entrance as always, guys.” Corvus deadpanned, and Neville flushed and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we all know each other, and if you can’t be awkward and clumsy around your mates, who can you be awkward and clumsy around, right?” He asked, still grinning as he disentangled himself from Cassie and got up, helping her up, too.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus just rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Get everything straightened out?” Cedric asked once the door was closed behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything is fine.” Revyn confirmed. “We had a nice chat. I think we’ll get along well enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, I’m going to steal Corvus and we’re going to go cuddle on the bed. It’s sub time, so <em>don’t </em>join us, okay?” Cassie asked brightly before grabbing Corvus’ hand and dragging him into the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>She shut the door and waved to it. “Do your thing, and we can talk.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus frowned and warded the door as requested. Cassie then pulled him to the bed and pushed him down, crawling in beside him and snuggling up to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“This is nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Corvus agreed, smiling as she started to purr.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to talk about babies.” She said, and Corvus sat up in alarm.</p><p> </p><p>“Already?!” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie huffed and pulled him back down to the bed. “Not <em>right now</em>, I meant <em>future </em>babies. Whose are you planning on bearing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to bear mine unless I father one with you, they were all very firm on that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’ll have your heir, you don’t need to worry about that one.” Cassie said breezily.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nodded. “I need to have Regulus’, at least, and Cedric doesn’t care.” He bit his lip. “I want to have one with Revyn, although—”</p><p> </p><p>“His family doesn’t need an heir, he’s got an older brother. That’s fine, I want at least one with him, too. What about Neville?”</p><p> </p><p>“That contract hasn’t been written up yet, so I don’t know if—”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Cassie said firmly. “I’m going with Aunt Bella tomorrow to try and heal his parents, but don’t tell him. If it works, they can be there to speak on his behalf.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Corvus said. “Good luck.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie smiled. “I don’t need luck.” She said. “I have <em>these</em>.” She curled her tails around Corvus. “You can take down the ward now.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus dismantled the ward and Cassie went over to tell the others they were free to come in, but she and Corvus were going to cuddle.</p><p> </p><p>Neville and Revyn eagerly came in and joined them in their cuddle pile, but Cedric sighed. “Not fair, I still have two essays to write!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not our problem!” Cassie said brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“You all suck.” Cedric said in a decidedly sulky tone.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Cassie left for the gates and Corvus curled his legs under him.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t say anything about where she was going, or what she was doing, and it was going to slowly drive him spare.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s an awful lot of leaving the school going on this year. Is that normal?” Revyn asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Purebloods occasionally get to leave under special circumstances, and those with friends and parents in high places do get special treatment.” Neville told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did Cassie leave after breakfast?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Neville said. “Corvus, did she tell you?”</p><p> </p><p>“She did.” Corvus confirmed. “She also swore me to secrecy, so I can’t tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville sighed and shook his head. “Well, I suppose I might as well go tend to my plants.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll help!” Revyn said brightly.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric looked up. “You two have fun. Corvus, fancy a cup of cocoa and a cuddle on the couch?”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus brightened. “Yes!” He said eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>They got their cocoa and cuddled up together.</p><p> </p><p>“Studying to be a Healer is hard.” Cedric said. “But if I am going to make it, it needs to be done now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do we really need a Healer in the group when we have a Kitsune versed in healing?” Corvus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric quirked a brow at him and scowled. “You aren’t changing my whole career path, Corvus, so don’t even <em>try</em>. And besides, when <em>she </em>gets pregnant or—Merlin forbid—hurt, who else will we trust with her care?!”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus sighed. “You have a point.” He conceded.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do!” Cedric said. “Now how about making out, since I have some precious free time?”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Cassie stepped back, the glow around Frank and Alice’s heads slowly fading.</p><p> </p><p>“Give it a moment.” Cassie said softly.</p><p> </p><p>They waited for several long minutes. After five minutes had gone by, Cassie sighed. “I’m sorry.” She slumped in dejection, turning away from the Longbottoms’ beds. Suddenly a croaking voice sounded from one of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Augusta?”</p><p> </p><p>Augusta gasped. “Alice! You recognize me?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but where’s Neville?” She asked, sitting up.</p><p> </p><p>Frank, too, was stirring, and Cassie smiled brightly, clapping her hands and bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Oh, it <em>worked</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” Alice asked.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie smiled widely. “I’m one of Neville’s mates! He’s going to be <em>so happy</em>!” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Augusta came up to Cassie and grabbed her in a tight, smothering hug. “<em>Thank you</em>, young Lady Malfoy! I owe you a great debt.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“You can repay me by being happy with them. That’s all I need. You and Neville to be happy.” Cassie said.</p><p> </p><p>Augusta’s eyes widened. “I swear, I will be overjoyed for the remainder of my life!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie nodded, then turned to Bellatrix. “Aunt Bella, I think we are done here. I’m sure they will be visiting you soon, but now is not that time.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix nodded. “We’ll take our leave now.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Augusta shot her a smile. “Your debt is paid in full, darling Bella. Be well.” She said happily, and Bellatrix and Cassie headed out the way they had come.</p><p> </p><p>“That was a wonderful bit of magic there, Cassiopeia. You must be very proud.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“I am. I trained very hard in healing to give Neville his parents back. It was all worth it now that he has them.” Cassie said.</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix smiled. “It was. Let’s get you back to school.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Misspent Legacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corvus was on his feet the second Cassie came through the door. “Well?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>She beamed at him and he laughed, running over to sweep her off her feet and spin her around. “You’re amazing, Cassie!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie laughed. “I know I am, you don’t need to say it.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we tell him?” Corvus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie glanced over. “Do you think he’d rather have some time to prepare himself?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>The other three in the room looked at each other, wondering who she was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“If it were me, <em>I’d</em> want to know.” Corvus said, and Cassie nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Set me down.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus gently lowered her back to her feet and she went over to kneel before Neville, who was seated in the chair. “Neville, I went and saw your parents today.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville frowned. “Alright. What are you so happy about, then? They’re in horrible shape, it’s depressing.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie grinned widely. “But they’re not. Not anymore, Neville,” She waved all three of her tails in the air to hammer home her point and told him, “I <em>healed them</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville paled and his hands clenched on the arms of the chair. “Healed?” He asked hoarsely.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie nodded solemnly. “They remember you, they’ll probably be coming to see you in a few days. You’ll have to be ready to be called to Dumbledore’s office.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville’s eyes filled with tears and he slid out of his chair to kneel in front of her. “You gave me my parents back!” He sobbed, throwing his arms around her and squeezing tightly. “Thank you, Cassie! <em>Thank you</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie hugged him back. “I couldn’t tell you before I went just in case it didn’t work, but it <em>did</em>, and they’re <em>back</em>!” She said, holding him as he sobbed and shook in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus went and sat between Revyn and Cedric. “I think everything is going to get a whole lot better with his parents back and sane again.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric smiled. “He deserves it.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn, who had been told about Alice and Frank’s history just days before, nodded. “It’s good to have a reunion with those we thought were lost. It’s a wonderful thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie gently prodded Neville to stand. “Come on, let’s go have a cuddle on the bed. You might even want to nap. You’ve just had a great shock.” She shot a look back at the others. “Private time, please.” She requested, and Corvus nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“How long do you want it warded?” He asked, flaring out his wings.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie shook her head. “You don’t need to go that far, just don’t disturb us for about two hours.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus sighed and his wings drooped. “Alright.” He said, a little put-out that he wasn’t going to get to use his powers after all.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie snorted and led Neville into the bedroom, securely closing the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Neville sniffled, then asked, “What were they like?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie shook her head. “I’m not sure, we left right after they were aware and talking, but your Mum’s first words were asking after you.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville began crying again, and as Cassie wrapped her arms around him, she realized he was shaking. “It’s alright, really. They’re okay, and you’ll get to meet them soon. I’m sure they’ll be coming to see you as soon as they are discharged.” Cassie assured him.</p><p> </p><p>Neville shook his head. “They’re going to be so disappointed. That’s all I am; a disappointment.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie rubbed his back. “That’s where you’re wrong. Neville, a parent is nothing like a stubborn old grandmother. They’d love you even if you were covered in dragon dung, you’ll see. Don’t let your grandmother’s high expectations make you nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville gasped. “Oh, no! I’m using Dad’s <em>wand</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie’s eyes filled with a self-righteous fury. “And that’s probably the root of all your problems right there! You’re <em>not </em>your father, your gran should have kept that wand as a keepsake and not passed it on to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to write to Regulus; he’ll take you to get a new wand, but you’re going to be without one for a few days.” Cassie said, then reached for the wand in his pocket and drew it out. “I’m sending this ruddy thing to Augusta!” She declared, setting it on the small bedside table before wrapping her arms back around Neville. “Just as soon as you nod off.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville cuddled into her and gradually stopped crying, taking the occasional deep, shuddering breath.</p><p> </p><p>Once his breathing had evened out, Cassie got up and went out. “He’s taking a nap, we’ll wake him for dinner.” She said. She held up Frank’s wand. “I need to send a scathing letter to Augusta, then send a much kinder one to Regulus, to ask him if he can take Neville to get a new wand as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus frowned. “He was using his Dad’s wand?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and that’s probably why his spellwork has never been as good as it could be. He’s badly matched to this wand and he needs his own.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie sat down and dug through her bag for parchment and a quill. She quickly wrote out two letters and stood. “I’ll be back soon.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus watched her go. “She’s pretty angry.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn nodded. “Why was him using someone else’s wand a bad thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“The wand chooses the wizard.” Corvus recited. “If he wasn’t a match for the wand, it was never going to work properly for him.”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric nodded. “He’s right, wands are very temperamental in the wrong hands.” He added. “Unless it switches its allegiance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” Revyn said. “I suppose you’re right. I was wondering why he seemed to be less confident even though he’s an Elf. By the way, he’s going back for training in a week. The Elves will be finished with harvesting around them, and that’s when they’ll be starting lessons again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know.” Corvus said. “Do you want to go with him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kind of, yes.” Revyn admitted. “I’d be the only one permitted with him, though. Are you okay with that?”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus smiled. “Revyn, they’re your people, I’m hardly going to shut you away and forbid you to see them.” His smile turned into a smirk. “Just don’t <em>flirt</em> too heavily there.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn laughed. “Deal.” He agreed.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>Pansy lay half-draped across Zacharias Smith’s chest, tracing lazy patterns on his <em>surprisingly</em> well-defined pecs as he panted, a wide grin on his face. “That was <em>really good</em>!” He said in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy smiled smugly and stretched a bit. “Well, <em>yes</em>, I <em>did</em> say it would be. I’m not exactly a liar, I’ve had almost a year of experience by now.” She told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Could we maybe make this an ongoing thing?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I don’t know. What could you give me that I couldn’t get from, let’s say Roger Davies, or someone like that?” Pansy asked teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>Zacharias made a face. “I could give your children a better legacy, for one. Smith is the last line able to claim descent from Helga Hufflepuff herself.” He told her.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy looked up in surprise. “Was that a <em>proposal</em>?!” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>Zacharias smirked a bit. “Do you <em>want </em>it to be?” He asked back.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy hummed as she considered it. “Succubi are rather demanding in bed. We generally don’t marry because it tends to wear out one person after a short time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d let you have a little Roger Davies on the side once in a while,” Zacharias offered, “<em>if</em> you start to wear me out. But I don’t think you will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, an attractive husband with a good pedigree—for a Hufflepuff, that is.” She added, to knock him off his high horse. She enjoyed the look of indignation on his face. “And a promise of a possible dalliance on the side in the future? I <em>might</em> be interested.” She told him. “How long do I have to decide?” </p><p> </p><p>“You can take until Yule, but after that my family will be looking into possible marriage alliances. Since I am the first-born son, I <em>will</em> have offers.” He warned her. “Some of them might even be more attractive than you. You’d be best served by accepting before break if you are keen on locking me in as a husband.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy smiled slowly. “I can keep exploring my options in the meantime?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>Zacharias laughed. “Pansy, you can keep exploring as long as you want, provided you are faithful when<em> and if</em> you do agree. My father would insist on that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even if I am most discreet?” Pansy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He won’t look the other way like I would. You’d have to wait until we are married and the contract is locked into place. He always finds out, I’m afraid.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. I’ll let you know by December, but I am taking the rest of the month.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Zacharias smiled. “I’ll be waiting, then.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“Do you <em>have</em> to eat that <em>here</em>?” Draco asked Tracey, wrinkling his nose at the smell of her fish.</p><p> </p><p>Tracey grinned widely. “Honestly, offending <em>you</em> just makes it taste <em>even better</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed in disgust. “You’re abhorrent, really.”</p><p> </p><p>“You two fight like cats and dogs.” Blaise remarked from a bit further down the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, we fight like cats and <em>birds</em>.” Tracey corrected him.</p><p> </p><p>“Same thing.” Blaise said.</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t really, because the term like cats and <em>birds</em> goes so far as to indicate who usually comes out on <em>top</em>. Which is me.” Tracey told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen here, you little bitch—” Draco started, but Tracey talked over him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, did I ruffle some feathers there? I’m <em>not</em> sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco screeched in rage and launched himself bodily over the table, sending cutlery flying every which way.</p><p> </p><p>Tracey yowled and lashed out, raking furrows down his face and running away, tail completely fluffed-out and Draco in hot pursuit.</p><p> </p><p>From across the hall, Neville snorted. He still got dinner and a show.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Theodore Nott watched his mate, as he always did, with a certain amount of longing. A heavy air of melancholy hung about him. He knew he’d be rejected, and so he kept watch and held his distance.</p><p> </p><p>And waited.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe when he finished school.</p><p> </p><p>It was only a few more years, and he wasn’t sinking into despair just yet.</p><p> </p><p>He could wait.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were hidden away in the Room of Requirement, as they usually were when they needed Minotaur time, and Gregory just couldn’t hold it in anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you feel it?” He asked quietly, setting down his fork.</p><p> </p><p>Vincent flushed brightly, still poking at his salad. “Yeah. Do we really want to give in? You know how the world feels about Minotaur couples. We’d have no one to temper our urges. We’d be a danger to everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Greg let out a heavy sigh. “I don’t bloody <em>care</em>! I look at you, and I look at me, and there’s no one else <em>out there</em> for me!” He burst out. “Snape said that as long as we don’t slip into eating lots of meat, we should be fine!”</p><p> </p><p>Vincent nodded in agreement. “I know that. Honestly, I think it’s been you for… Forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Greg nodded. “I feel the same, I just know your Dad will disapprove.” He told the other Minotaur.</p><p> </p><p>Vince smiled widely. “If he disagrees, we’ll just eat him.”</p><p> </p><p>Greg smiled back. “I like the way you think.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Blaise and Parvati were chatting as Parvati casually sipped at his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>As a Vampire’s mate, he’d started producing a lot more red blood cells and she needed to drink deeply once a week, or take smaller feeds several times a week. His blood was richer now, and Parvati found herself quickly becoming addicted to it.</p><p> </p><p>“What does it taste like?” Blaise asked, as he did frequently.</p><p> </p><p>Parvati frowned. “Like garlic.” She told him.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise flushed. “Oh. Normally you don’t notice it. I suppose the third piece of garlic bread was too much?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I notice it <em>Every. Damn. Time</em>! You never seem to notice that I drink less on those days, but I’m not going to bite my tongue anymore! I know you’re Italian, but really, Blaise, limiting your garlic to three days a week should be doable.” Parvati said, her smile taking most of the heat out of her words.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise’s eyes widened. “<em>Every</em> time?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Parvati nodded. “It makes me itch.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll cut back.” Blaise said. “I didn’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Parvati sighed lightly. “Well, I didn’t <em>say </em>anything<em>,</em> did I?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Very Earthy Wand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is now beta'd.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corvus pouted. “He's coming by, and not even coming to see me! I don't like that!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie smacked him on the head with her parchment. “Calm down, this is a bonding experience for them!” She sighed in disgust. “Come on, we're going to Ravenclaw Tower! You need a mocha!” Cassie’s tone forestalled any disagreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Corvus muttered, getting up.</p><p> </p><p>They walked together to the Tower and Cassie answered the riddle, “What kind of room has no doors, no windows and no walls" with the surprising answer of “a mushroom,” prompting the door to swing open for their admittance.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie led him up to the Starbucks station. “Corvus needs a mocha.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Anthony nodded and Corvus added, “Venti.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's the only size we offer, Corvus.” Anthony said with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Corvus felt a little foolish, but it made sense.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie waited while Corvus got his order, then ordered a caramel macchiato for herself. “We can take these to our rooms, but that’d be a little mean because we can’t get everyone else one.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nodded. “I suppose we can hang out here for an hour or so.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Good choice.” Cassie said, then sat down in her usual chair. Corvus took the one next to it.</p><p> </p><p>Neville was going out with Regulus tomorrow, and while he needed a new wand, Corvus was a little hurt that the only one Regulus was going to spend any time with was Neville.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop thinking about it. Regulus and Neville need to bond, he’s the only one besides Revyn left, because I’m immediately likeable. Revyn will grow on him slowly.” Cassie told him sternly. “Drink your mocha and let it soothe you, you need it.”</p><p> </p><p>Knowing better than to argue, Corvus slowly sipped at his drink and let thoughts wander.</p><p> </p><p>“Imagine how Neville will feel with his own wand! He’s going to be so much more confident!” Cassie nudged Corvus. “And we both know that a confident Neville is a sexy Neville!”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus flushed. “Um. Yes.” He agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie smiled. “Tomorrow will be good for them both.” She said with a finality that made Corvus feel bad for the little bit of jealousy he was still nursing.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Regulus smiled at Neville. “I’m sorry we have to meet under these circumstances, but I hear your parents are back, in part the reason for this trip?” He asked, taking Neville’s hand and brushing a kiss over the knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>Neville flushed. “You don’t have to do that, I’m not a sub.” He said. “And yes, Cassie healed them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, but you are below me, so I can if I want, and I <em>do </em>want to. You deserve a bit of gallantry shown to you from time to time. I look forward to meeting your parents.” Regulus said.</p><p> </p><p>“So do I. They are coming by tomorrow morning after breakfast.” Neville told him.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus nodded. “That’s good news. Now, we are going to a shop that has no name, as it caters only to those that can afford to pay for a <em>custom</em> wand—” Neville gasped, “so just grab my arm, and we’ll be off!” He held out his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, I don’t need a <em>custom</em> wand, Lord Black!” Neville protested. “Ollivanders will work fine for me!”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus curled his lip. “No. You’ve had an inheritance, you need something tailored to your elf side as well as your wizard magic, and you’ll only get that with a custom job. No arguments, please take my arm now.” He said sternly.</p><p> </p><p>Neville timidly took Regulus’ arm and Regulus placed a hand over Neville’s. “You will soon learn that only the <em>best</em> is suitable for the mate of a <em>Black</em>, Neville, and I am <em>the Black</em>, so you will soon learn how to live a lavish life.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville sighed. “Yes, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that, anything but that! At the most formal, Lord Black! Although I wouldn’t be averse to you calling me Reggie, like Corvus does.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um. Regulus.” Neville decided on.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus laughed and Apparated them away.</p><p> </p><p>Neville kept his footing when they landed, and Regulus let his hand fall from his arm. “Now, the shop is this way, and as there is no sign you could easily miss it.” Regulus said, leading the way to a small shop with no identifying markers, the windows covered by blackout curtains.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus held the door open and the pair entered the shop. Neville looked around the dimly-lit interior and realized it was far less cluttered than Ollivanders.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, hello!” A young woman came out from the back. “Regulus Black!” She said happily, hands on her hips. “One of Grandfather’s <em>best</em> wands! Twelve inches, blood wood, obsidian and Dark Veela hair! A temperamental wand, very helpful with dealing with the incompetence of everyone around you, but only willing to listen to someone disciplined and with the experience to back that up, and best suited for <em>you</em>!” She shot him a dark look. “And you went and joined the Death Eaters! I'm <em>very disappointed in you</em>, Regulus Black!”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus had the grace to flush at that. “Well, I gave that up and came back to my life of neutrality, unless the Dark Lord goes back to the way he used to be.” He frowned. “To that end, I am doing something in secret that he will not easily forgive.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl hummed. “At least you’ve come to your senses. Your wand was built to last, so you're here to get one for this strapping young man with you?” She guessed.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus smiled. “Yes. Neville Longbottom, meet Sandy. Don’t let her forward nature fool you, she is a shrewd one, and was a Slytherin besides.”</p><p> </p><p>Sandy nodded. “Graduated five years ago!” She announced, shaking Neville’s hand. “Hmm... Oh! Such a gentle grip! You’d do well with a nine inch wand! It’ll <em>look</em> short, but that doesn’t mean it is any less powerful! In fact, a shorter wand lends itself well to more grounded individuals. You’ll bond to this new wand easily, I’m sure!” She led him to the back of the shop. “Feel for your wood first!” She told him, gently urging him toward a table with two blocks lines of wood blocks arranged on a black tablecloth.</p><p> </p><p>Neville knew how to feel for things with his magic, so he held his hand out over the woods, going down the whole of both rows before selecting a beautiful wood with pretty swirling marks dancing along the surface.</p><p> </p><p>Sandy took the wood with a low whistle. “Bocote. Wow. You’re good with plants and Earth-based in at least one way. That’s rare. Want to work with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No stealing my mate from me and the others, Sand. That’s a little rude.” Regulus said from where he was stood by the door.</p><p> </p><p>Sandy turned to stick her tongue out at him. “If you say yes, I can protect you from him!” She stage-whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m going a different way. I want to open a nursery, actually.” He explained.</p><p> </p><p>Sandy grinned widely. “I’ll take the wood if you have trees that shed branches, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal.” Neville said.</p><p> </p><p>“Next, your core! Over here!” She pulled a drawer out of the wall and waved a hand over the different vials. “Same procedure.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Neville eventually picked out a vial containing silvery hair that looked like a fine, shimmering thread.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, unicorn tail hair. Yes, it will work.” She sounded disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus walked over and whispered to Neville, “If you want that wand to be even more personalized and faithful, you can also add some of your blood as a bonding agent. Elf blood is highly magical stuff, she’d love to work with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville frowned. “Could I also add a bit of my blood to bind it?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sandy shot a narrow-eyed glance at Regulus, then asked Neville, “Are you a <em>creature</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Elf.” Neville answered, dropping his glamour. “Can you do it?”</p><p> </p><p>Sandy smiled widely. “I’d <em>relish</em> the chance to work with a magical elf! Your kind are so <em>rare</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Neville flushed happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Bleed into this, I don’t need much.” She held out a vial.</p><p> </p><p>Neville held his hand out to Regulus, who carefully cut his thumb. “There. Just a little bit will do, as she said.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville gave her a small trickle until she nodded. “That’ll do.” She capped the vial and looked him over. “Grounding stone? They cost extra and it’ll take a little longer to finish your wand, but it is worth it!”</p><p> </p><p>Neville bit his lip, thinking of the extra cost. “I don’t know...” He said, and Regulus interrupted him.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s getting one. Neville, you’ll do better with one, and I want to see you spoiled. You’ll be grateful for it later.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville shrugged. “Our second-in-command has spoken.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“In public, I am the <em>Top</em> <em>Dominant</em>.” Regulus sneered.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, prideful, much?” Neville shot back. “Fine, you get your way, I’ll get one.” He finished, and Sandy immediately dragged him back to the room she had come out of. It contained all the wand working tools, and a nice, clean table. She pulled open a drawer set into the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Here are the stones. If more than one call you, pick the one you like the look of the best.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Neville rifled through the drawer and eventually pulled out two stones, a blueish green and a forest green. He looked at them both, trying to decide, and Sandy peeked over his shoulder. “Both moss agate. Earth again. A balancing stone. Good for new beginnings, but will also draw abundance to you. You’ll probably rarely be left wanting, so that’s a good thing. You’ll be level-headed and calmer with this stone.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded and picked the bluish green, handing it over. He carefully returned the other stone to its place in the drawer.</p><p> </p><p>Sandy smiled. “This is going to be a <em>gorgeous</em> wand, just wait and see. Come back in about an hour and a half, I’ll have it ready for you!” She said. “Out, and let me work my magic!”</p><p> </p><p>Neville and Regulus left.</p><p> </p><p>“Time for lunch?” Regulus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Neville shrugged. “I suppose so.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus chuckled. “Let’s go, I know just the place.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville let Regulus guide him to a cosy little restaurant that also had no sign, but the windows showed the comfortable interior. “I’d suggest getting the lamb stew, it’s a cold day and I think you’d like it. They only make it from Samhain until Valentine’s Day, so I always stop in for a bowl if I’m in the area around that time. Really good stuff.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded. “I’ll try it.” He said, and Regulus grinned.</p><p> </p><p>The waitress came over and Regulus ordered for them both, getting them both sparkling mineral water after checking with Neville and they waited for their meal.</p><p> </p><p>“How did Sandy know you joined the Death Eaters?” Neville asked, then flushed. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s fine. See, her grandfather and I were close. I owled him for help once I got in too deep, and he gave me some good advice, which I followed. It was to find the Dark Lord’s weak spot and try to get rid of him if I couldn’t bring him around to a non-insane point of view. I’m in the midst of doing that now, but I can already tell it’s going to be an uphill battle.” Regulus explained. “I can’t say more, but I may enlist all of you to help if I need it, if you are willing.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville shrugged. “I’ll help if I can, but I’m not all that strong, or brave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait until you have your new wand. You <em>will</em> be.” Regulus assured him.</p><p> </p><p>After they ate, they went back to the wand shop and Sandy called out from the back room: “Wait just a second!” There was the sound of grinding for a few more minutes, and then she came out beaming, wiping a cloth over a wand.</p><p> </p><p>Neville gaped at it. “It’s <em>gorgeous</em>!” He breathed.</p><p> </p><p>Sandy’s smile widened and she held it out once it was wiped clean of dust. “It’s yours.” She said. “Very Earthy, it will also be good for potions, which if you are good with herbology the talent should carry over.” She frowned. “Unless Snape is still there, he sometimes sours the subject for even the best students.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville winced. “He doesn’t like me.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Sandy scowled. “I say drop his class after O.W.L.s and see what independent study can do for you. You can re-take your O.W.L.s and go for a N.E.W.T. if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville grinned. “You think if I’m more relaxed I’d do well?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d do <em>amazing</em> things, I’m sure of it!” She told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I’ll try, then.” Neville told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be a stranger, you two!”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be back with some of our other mates another time.” Regulus promised her as he paid, and they left the shop, pleased with their purchase.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Best of Times, the Worst of Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There was so much work done on the fight scene by Music that it is mostly her work, lol. The idea was mine, but she made it so much better, and I am extremely thankful. My brain is word soup right now, but worth it, this is so much better than I had it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neville got the letter the next day and inhaled his breakfast so fast that he was rather surprised when he <em>didn’t</em> get a stomachache or a stitch in his side when walking up to the Headmaster’s office.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a shaky breath, Neville stepped onto the stairs behind the gargoyle and let them carry him up to his parents. He had just enough time to wipe his sweaty palms on his pants before Dumbledore’s voice called out, “Come in, Mr. Longbottom.”</p><p> </p><p>Quietly easing the door open, Neville saw his parents before they saw him. They were seated in a matching pair of wingback chairs in front of Dumbledore’s desk, conversing awkwardly with the man. Neville allowed himself a moment, just a moment, to wonder if they would accept him, if they would take Neville as he was now that he wasn’t the baby they remembered.  </p><p> </p><p>At the sound of Neville clearing his throat, all three occupants startled slightly, heads swivelling to look at the open door.</p><p> </p><p>Neville could feel tears pricking at his eyes and his vision went slightly blurry.</p><p> </p><p>“My boy!” Alice said, holding out her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Neville let out a small sob and rushed toward her, letting her enfold him in her arms as they both cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re so <em>big</em>!” Alice said, voice catching. She pulled away and smiled at him. “You look a lot like me at your age. Augusta told us you have mates already?”</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded, trying to get his brain back into gear. “Yeah. Corvus Lestrange, Cassie Malfoy, Cedric Diggory, Regulus Black, and an elf named Revyn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes, I’d heard that Bella’s son and Narcissa’s daughter had been found! Such <em>happy</em> news!” Alice said. “I think it was the Malfoy girl that healed us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and that tricky little witch didn’t even tell me she was going to do it until it was done!” He told them in a long-suffering tone. “Something about if it didn’t work, I didn’t need to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Frank stepped up and laid a hand on Neville’s shoulder. “I can’t begin to tell you how proud we are of you, Neville. I regret that we missed your childhood, but the man you’ve become tells me that my Mum must have done something right.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville ducked his head, feeling his cheeks grow warm. He couldn’t remember the last time Gran had said she was proud of him. Hearing it now, from the father she’d so often compared him to, meant everything to him.</p><p> </p><p>“But,” Frank went on, “I can’t condone all of her actions. She means well, and I was <em>outraged</em> to hear you were using my old wand! We’re not wanting for money, she definitely should have bought you a new one. Do you have a replacement by now?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Neville smiled and drew it out, showing them the custom wand. He was rather proud of his new wand. A new wand, more mates than he knew what to do with, and a new lease on life. Neville Longbottom was a very happy man indeed.</p><p> </p><p>Frank whistled. “A custom job! Good for you! Who took you to get it? Not everyone knows where to find that shop.”</p><p> </p><p>“Regulus took me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good man.” Frank approved.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I imagine your group needed someone experienced in Pureblood politics in any case. Speaking of your group, what was Corvus’ inheritance, dear? Augusta wouldn’t say. She said if we wanted to know about your group, we had to ask you.” Alice asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a dark Fae, and I’m an elf.” Neville said, enjoying the visible shock his response had elicited from both his parents.</p><p> </p><p>“At fifteen?” Frank asked.</p><p> </p><p>Neville flushed. “I botched a potion and it exploded last year. Everyone that had a dormant inheritance inherited.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice snickered and tried to hide it, failing as she covered her mouth. “I’m sorry, it’s just—Oh, I was <em>awful</em> at potions! I had to take my N.E.W.T.s <em>twice</em>! You got that from me, I’m afraid.”</p><p> </p><p>“So Cassie and Cedric—”</p><p> </p><p>“Cassie took a potion she made and also had an inheritance.” Neville cut Alice off.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I thought I saw some creature attributes on the girl that healed us. Kitsune, isn’t she?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“A Kitsune with a fully-grown healing tail will be good to have in your group.” Frank said. “You’ll be thankful for that later on.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded. “Cassie is the other sub besides Corvus. The rest of us are dominants, but I am the lowest in rank.” He said, a little ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing wrong with that!” Frank said, giving his son’s shoulder a squeeze. “That just means you don’t see any need to engage in those silly power games. It takes a special kind of young man to bow out gracefully rather than get in a scuffle over who outranks who. Besides, as an elf, if you really wanted to fight, you’d probably do some serious damage. Can we see you without the glamour?”</p><p> </p><p>Neville dropped his glamour and Alice’s eyes widened as she gasped. “Look at those <em>arms</em>! Have you been weight-training?” She asked in a reproving tone.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Neville denied. “I garden. I got them from a lot of digging.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice nodded thoughtfully. “Well, that is okay. Don’t push yourself to be stronger and more manly because of what Augusta says, she seems to be going a bit senile.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville cracked a grin as Frank vehemently agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to be moving in the spring, after we get a few months under our belt of sanity again. After school lets out, you’ll come live with us. We’re also going to start working on your contracts this summer, so be ready for that.” Frank said.</p><p> </p><p>“One more hug, and then we have to go. I’m getting a little antsy, and that’s never a good sign nowadays.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville hugged them both fiercely, unwilling to part so soon. They both kissed him on the cheek before pulling away.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Neville. I’m proud of you, and you’re such a handsome young man!” Alice said.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember, we’re both very proud of you.” Frank added. “We’ll come see you again for a longer visit soon. Write to us if you have any news, no matter what it is. We want to hear it all!”</p><p> </p><p>“I will, I promise! Love you both!” Neville said, then watched as they both Flooed away.</p><p> </p><p>“Take a few moments to collect yourself, and then you may go to your rooms if you’d like. I will give you the rest of the day off to recuperate and find your footing again.” Dumbledore offered.</p><p> </p><p>Neville started, having forgotten that the man was still in the room. “Thank you, Sir.” He said, calming in a few minutes. He left for their rooms, feeling like he was floating on air. His parents were <em>proud </em>of him!</p><p> </p><p>The magnitude of what he had just experienced crashed down on Neville as soon as he saw Revyn’s waiting arms.</p><p> </p><p>“They love me!” He sobbed, clumsily collapsing onto his mate. Revyn simply held him while he cried out the maelstrom of emotions the visit had sent whirling around inside him.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes it was all too much, and Revyn knew all he needed to do was sit there and be Neville’s rock. It was an easy enough task.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know Occlumency?” Corvus asked Cedric.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric shrugged. “Regulus tried to start teaching me. I don’t think there’s much point. I mean, how many people out there are actually accomplished Legilimens?”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus huffed. “You should still learn, just in case.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville shrugged as well. “Dad will probably start teaching me, but I think I have the basics down.”</p><p> </p><p>“The basics aren’t good enough.” Corvus said flatly.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn frowned. “What are you all talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus paled. “Can elves learn to guard their minds? Do they even work the same way? Oh, no, what if we have a security issue here? We need to talk to Snape!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not doing it.” Cedric said immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn frowned. “What do I need to learn to protect my mind?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Clearing the mind of all emotional responses is the first step.” Neville supplied.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, like meditation. I do that all the time.” Revyn said.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric sighed. “It’s different, but if you aren’t coming back next year, there’s not much point. Even if you <em>do</em>, you don’t really deal with Dumbledore directly, so I don’t see the point.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus stood up, hands balled into fists. “What if we end up really close this year—like we’re <em>supposed to</em>—and Dumbledore gets him alone? Do you really want him to potentially be able to discover <em>everything there is to know about us</em> because we were flippant about it?!” He shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie was silent, but pale—unusually so.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it’s as great a <em>risk </em>as you’re making it out to be!” Cedric yelled back. “Dumbledore has mostly left us alone this year, don’t you think you’re overreacting, just a little bit?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Overreacting?! <em>Overreacting</em>?!” Corvus screeched, sounding very like his mother. “I’m worried about us, and if I’m the only one that sees a problem with none of us being able to fight off a mental attack, maybe I need to rethink who I’m trying to build a <em>relationship</em> with!”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t shout.” Cassie interjected, breaking her silence. She said them softly, serenely even, but with a pleading note that even Corvus couldn’t ignore.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and deflated, then went into the bedroom to get his Occamy. He wrapped Kammy around his neck and told the rest of the group, “I need to be alone. I’m protected if I have Kammy with me, so just let me be alone so I can clear my head. I’ll be back soon, and we can all discuss things when I am calmer.” He said, then turned to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Neville opened his mouth and went to follow him, but Cassie grabbed his arm, stopping him short. He looked at her and winced at the look of anguish in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “You can’t go. Fate needs to take her course right now.” As the door closed behind Corvus with a sense of finality, her face crumpled and she sobbed, “And I need you here!”</p><p> </p><p>Neville wrapped her in his arms. “What’s going to happen?” He asked, shaken by her misery.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie shook her head violently, her ears rubbing against the bottom of his chin. “I <em>can’t </em>tell you! You’d stop it, and if it’s not <em>now</em>, it will be so much <em>worse</em> later!” She hiccupped, then added in a small voice, “I don’t want to—<em>can’t </em>lose him!” She let out a short keen and wailed, “It would <em>destroy</em> <em>us</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>The other three traded worried looks over her head as she sobbed and clung to Neville.</p><p> </p><p>“We won’t follow, Cassie, I promise. If you say we can’t interfere, we won’t. But what <em>should</em> we do?” Cedric asked.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie sniffled and whimpered. “Take me to bed and hold me? Just for a little while, then we have to go find him. I know where he will be when it is time.” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Neville guided her to the bedroom and all three dominants curled around her to soothe her as best they could. The room was silent, each occupant worried about their other submissive, out there facing an unknown evil without them.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever was causing this reaction in Cassie, it couldn’t be good.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Corvus finally stopped his wanderings at the top of the Astronomy Tower, looking out at the grounds as he stood against the railing. He sighed as he watched the snow flutter around in the air currents, spiralling and dancing upon the gusts as they slowly descended toward the ground to blanket the grounds of Hogwarts in a fine dusting of white.</p><p> </p><p>Christmas was going to be absolutely picturesque this year, as usual.</p><p> </p><p>It was at odds with his turbulent emotions, and he let out another sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Such heavy sighs, such misery. You sound like you are having some trouble. Perhaps you need help finding the right path?”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus tensed at the sound of a <em>very unwelcome </em>voice. “Go away.” He said coldly, not turning around. “I have nothing to say to <em>you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“How unfortunate, because I have quite a lot I wish to say to <em>you</em>.” Dumbledore shot back.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus turned around. “Fine, let’s hear it, then!” He shouted, and the very sleepy Kammy stirred and hissed in displeasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Mind your temper.” Dumbledore said lightly. “Have you even given any thought as to who you will be pitting yourself against by following Voldemort?”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus very nearly laughed at the absurdity of that idea. “Again you’re putting words into my mouth, old man! When did I <em>ever</em> tell you I was following him?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You are following the Old Ways.” Dumbledore mildly pointed out. “I heard you talking about <em>Samhain</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Religion and war are two completely separate entities in my mind, though perhaps not in yours. I can worship as I please and <em>live</em> as I please without bowing to either side, and if I <em>do</em> wish to switch over, you wouldn’t exactly be able to <em>stop</em> me.”</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore’s eyes hardened as though Corvus had just admitted he <em>was</em> going to turn to Voldemort. While he had made his decision, he hadn’t exactly <em>informed</em> anyone yet, so it was possible only Cassie knew for sure. “Ah, my boy, that is where you are wrong.” He flicked his wrist and before Corvus could draw his own wand, he was petrified and tugged closer to the shadows where Dumbledore was standing as if tied to the end of an invisible rope.</p><p> </p><p>He struggled with all his might, but clearly Dumbledore had found a way to circumvent the protections in his Heir ring. The ring stubbornly remained dormant, it wasn’t heating up or reacting <em>at all</em> to this <em>clear assault</em> on its wearer!</p><p> </p><p>“I have found that if you only use the pure strength of your will instead of a spell, the ring cannot be of any use against it.” Dumbledore said conversationally. “And isn’t it convenient that I have such a strong will and such command over my impressive amount of power?”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus renewed his struggles, calling on every God, Goddess and force he could think of, all to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore knocked him onto his back, and he felt Kammy go still under his neck, unconscious—or possibly even dead, he had no way of knowing. “I suppose if you will not renounce your parents and their beliefs, I will simply have to make sure you do not survive to pass down those outdated, dark teachings.” His wand was drawn then, pale wood gleaming in the dark, and a jet of light burst from the tip with alarming speed.</p><p> </p><p>The faithful shadows surrounding Corvus’ wings withered and fell away, exposing the appendages for all to see. Abrupt pain overtook his senses, burning through his shoulder blades and curling across his chest. Corvus wanted to scream, but the binding he was under prevented him from moving a muscle.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore yanked Corvus’ wings out from their folded position, manipulating them into a flat position and sneering. “I presume your mates are fond of these vile things? They prove that you are unclean, that you are a taint on everything Wizardkind stands for. We are magic incarnate, we are superior <em>humans</em>, and behaving like and <em>being</em> a base creature is disgusting and unnatural!”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus saw the foot heading for his wings and could do nothing about it. The impact sent another unpleasantly sharp twinge of pain through his body, followed by a roaring inferno of agony as Dumbledore twisted his heel, causing delicate bones to pop and splinter under his boot. A scream bubbled up his throat, unable to escape, and tears sprung to his eyes at the pain of his tender wings being so severely broken.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore then turned his attention to the other wing, grabbing it and, with a surprising display of physical strength, twisted until violent cracking indicated bones being snapped.</p><p> </p><p>At the onslaught of new pain, the world burned around Corvus. Tongues of fire raced up and down down his back and a loud scream tore from Corvus’ throat as the magic used to keep him bound fizzled out. He arched up, writhing on the cold stone floor. He couldn’t think, couldn’t act, could only <em>feel</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus distantly registered a blue blur passing his face. A shout of pain from Dumbledore filtered through his ears and Corvus grinned weakly. The blue blur passed back over his face, only to smack into the wall and fall to the floor in a heap.</p><p> </p><p><em>Kammy</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus was then lifted up by his neck and slammed against that same wall. His hands scrabbled weakly against the arms holding him up Dumbledore’s face floated before him, features twisted into a snarl.</p><p> </p><p> “I should have killed you at birth, instead of placing you with the Potters. You and that bint Cassiopeia have derailed <em>every careful plan</em> I made!” The headmaster spat, flying flecks of spittle landing on Corvus’ face.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus’ eyes widened. “<em>You—</em>stole—me?” He ground out, fighting past the fire still raging in his body.</p><p> </p><p>“I did it once, and I’d do it again, except if I could, I’d kill your parents for good measure!” He sneered, dragging Corvus over to the railing encircling the Astronomy Tower and shoved Corvus over the edge, Disapparating away.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus barely managed to get his wings unfurled in time to catch the air, crying out as his broken bones ground together and both appendages screamed in agony.</p><p> </p><p>Still, it was enough to let him coast gently down to the ground, crumpling into a broken, bleeding heap in the still-falling snow as he descended into the welcome darkness.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Healing Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is still somber, but not as bad, at all. It's healing rather than harming time!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We can go now.” Cassie finally said, removing her head from Neville’s shoulder and smoothing out the wet circle her tears had formed on his shirt. “Let’s go get our mate. It—I’m not going to lie, he’s in bad shape, but he will come through.” She assured them all.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie led the group of four to the Entrance Hall, looking back as she placed her hand on the wide double doors. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and they all shivered as the winter air hit them. They circled around the side of the castle to the base of the Astronomy Tower where a bundle of green and red could be seen against the white snow. A collective gasp greeted the sight. Cassie could feel the sting of tears welling up in her eyes. Her vision had not prepared her for this. She had <em>let</em> this happen and she would forever feel guilty for that, even if she had done it to prevent worse things from occurring in the future.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus lay on the ground, unconscious, wings splayed but mangled, bent in awkward places and feathers matted in blood and in complete disarray. The shallow rise and fall of his chest was the only movement.</p><p> </p><p>Neville and Revyn ran past Cassie, reaching for their fallen mate.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Wait</em>!” She shouted, just before Revyn had been about to touch him.</p><p> </p><p>Hurrying after them, she ran a quick diagnostic charm on Corvus. The results were less than stellar. He had a mild concussion and broken wings in several places, as well as some bruising, likely from a less-than-perfect landing.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed. “I’ll have to heal some of this here and now.” She cast a quick silencing charm on Corvus. “Just so you don’t hear his reactions to what we have to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville winced. “Is it going to be that bad?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll be in agony; hell, he’s already in agony.” Cassie said bluntly. “But imagine how much <em>worse</em> it will be if we have to tell him he can never fly again.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded resolutely and asked, “What do we do?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie bit her lip and said decisively. “Spread his left wing out, it’s only been snapped at the arch. I can set that myself.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Neville and Revyn carefully spread it fully, and Cedric dug in his pocket for his wand. “I’ll keep track of his vitals.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie nodded. “Pomfrey?” She asked, guessing that he, too, had done some training under the Mediwitch.</p><p> </p><p>“No one better. I’m going for a Mastery in Healing, I did some shadowing and minor training in Medi-magic last year, around the Tournament stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie gave him a small smile. “Thank you. Ignore the jump in heart rate and blood pressure, it’s to be expected.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I figured as much.” Cedric said, casting a spell that caused a bunch of numbers to hover over Corvus’ body.</p><p> </p><p>“Penna Emendo,” Cassie cast. She watched as the wing’s broken arch shifted into its proper position. Corvus’ eyes snapped open, face contorted as he silently screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie winced. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, then cast another spell. He curled in on himself, still whimpering, but his wing looked to be healed.</p><p> </p><p>“The other wing needs to be seen to by Pomfrey. It looks crushed, and I don’t want to try to fix that myself. The concussion, though, I can take care of, and then I can take some of his pain—”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” The two boys on the ground by Corvus shouted.</p><p> </p><p>She shot glares at Neville and Cedric. “I said <em>pain,</em> not <em>injuries</em>! I won’t be physically hurt, just a little achy. He deserves to be in less agony right now, it’s the least I can do with my skills!” She looked down. “I can’t take on the injuries in his wings, because I don’t <em>have</em> wings to take them.” She added sadly.</p><p> </p><p>Neville sighed. “Fine, you can take <em>some</em> pain, but the second you make a sound, it stops.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie nodded. They didn’t know she had a remarkably high pain tolerance, but tht was okay with her. Sometimes it helps to be underestimated.</p><p> </p><p>She healed the concussion and knelt down beside him, placing careful hands on the edges of his damaged wing. She gritted her teeth against the scream that wanted to bubble up as she siphoned off the searing, throbbing pain. She couldn’t hold back a gasp as she lost control and got sent a little too much, too fast, and Neville grabbed her shoulder and got her attention, anchoring her back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough.” He said firmly, and Cassie acquiesced, standing back up.</p><p> </p><p>She then took hold of the shadows, which she alone could see due to her Sight, and pulled them gently around the wings. “I can’t make them disappear physically, only <em>he</em> can do that, but I can make them <em>invisible</em>. You will still feel them. I need Neville and Revyn to each take a wing edge, Cedric, you take his feet. I’ll take his head and we will <em>gently</em> carry him to our rooms before calling Pomfrey.” She told them. “I’ll be fine going backwards, I will feel anyone in the way behind me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why our rooms? Why not the Hospital Wing?” Neville asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Because Cassie and I can take care of him just fine.” Cedric answered. “And he’ll be less likely to try and get up and leave if we are all there with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville snorted at that, but had to admit that Cedric was right. Neville and Revyn carefully and slowly lifted a wing each while Cedric lifted his feet and Cassie hefted the bulk of his body, his head resting against her breasts as she carried him by the armpits. “Here we go, slowly now, we’ll be allowed to be out a little past curfew since we are carrying someone injured, so let’s not rush.” She advised. The motley crew started toward the entrance to the castle.</p><p> </p><p>“Who did this?” Revyn asked, a dangerous edge lurking in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie sighed. “It was Dumbledore, of course, but we can’t tell anyone because we have no proof and don’t want to draw his attention. He’ll be back. It will take a while, Kammy bit him several times, but even her venom won’t keep him down forever. We’re just going to say we found him outside at the base of the Astronomy Tower and that we don’t know how he got there. When he is better, we plan revenge with him involved every step of the way. It’s the only way this can work for us. We don’t want to tip our hand too soon, and accusing Dumbledore immediately would do just that.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville scowled. “Why are we letting him get away with this?!” He asked heatedly.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie looked to Cedric. “Set his feet down and get the doors, please.” She turned back to Neville. “Corvus needs to train, and now he has a damn good reason to, one not even he can ignore! He’ll work hard for the rest of the year and train over the summer. He’ll want to get strong enough to overcome any obstacles, and next year he will have all the time and power he needs to play with Dumbledore, <em>toy</em> with him before destroying him. This was the <em>only way</em>. Don’t worry if we have to lie for a bit. It’ll be worth it next year.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville didn’t look convinced.</p><p> </p><p>“I will cut off your bollocks and make you <em>eat them</em> if you stop this from working out the <em>only good way it can</em>, Neville!” Cassie shouted, magic swirling about her and her three tails whipping in agitation behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Neville dropped his gaze to Corvus with a sigh. “It just all seems so pointless.”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric shut the doors as soon as they were through, and they continued toward their rooms, which thankfully were on the ground floor. “It’s going to be hard for the rest of the year. Next year is when our luck changes. Just be strong until then, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville heaved a heavy sigh, but nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie smiled at him as they continued on. “It <em>will</em> get better. This is not the end.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Neville said.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric opened the door to their rooms, which was thankfully wide enough to accommodate Corvus’ wingspan. Unfortunately, the door to their bedroom was not so forgiving and a few minutes of debate about how to fit him through followed. Eventually, they folded his healed wing in and Neville delicately curved the bottom, unbroken section of his right wing up so that it wouldn’t scrape against the doorframe. Cedric then took on all of Corvus’ weight and gently placed him in the centre of their bed, both wings spread wide. Corvus had fortunately fallen back into unconsciousness at some point during their trek back and did not reawaken.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to go get Kammy. Cedric, stay with him, Neville, go get Pomfrey. Be quick.” Cassie said, and Neville nodded, taking off at a jog.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie quickly jogged up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, searching out the small teal body of the Occamy.</p><p> </p><p>She found her curled up in a corner, coiled in on herself. She picked up the cold body and held her close to her chest as she went back to the rooms in a rush, talking the whole time, telling her how good she had done and how proud of her Cassie was.</p><p> </p><p>She stirred as they got close to the rooms.</p><p> </p><p>The Occamy hissed in agitation and started struggling in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, shh, it’s okay. We’ve got him, I’m taking you home, he’s there. It’s alright.” Cassie said soothingly, stroking her.</p><p> </p><p>The Occamy seemed to understand and quieted, going pliant in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie re-entered the room just as Neville arrived at the end of the hallway, talking rapidly as Madam Pomfrey nodded, looking grim, a black bag in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie set Kammy on the bed next to Corvus, and the Occamy immediately burrowed into his neck, revelling in the warmth of his body.</p><p> </p><p>Madam Pomfrey came in and walked into the bedroom, then gasped. “Dear Merlin, what <em>happened</em> to him?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie told her, “We found him like this at the base of the Astronomy Tower. We can’t be 100 percent sure what happened, but we suspect foul play.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly.” Madam Pomfrey agreed before pulling out her wand and casting a diagnostic charm. “Well, I can fix most of this, but the wing bones need to be removed and grown back. They’ve been crushed into multiple pieces and there is nothing I can do to fix them.” She said quietly. She cast a quick charm and pulled out some skele-gro. “He’ll need to take this, and then we’ll wake him in a few minutes. I have a few other potions for him.” She pulled out a pain reliever and a nutrition potion. “These are important for right now, as he won’t be able to keep food down for a day. If he can’t or won’t eat, come to me for another one tomorrow.” She told them. “He can stay here.” She healed a few of the broken bones and the concussion. “He needs to stay in bed. If he insists on getting up, he can be levitated to the couch, but I don’t want him walking for two weeks at the very least.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, we’ll keep him in bed.” Cassie promised.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to wake him or spell these into his body.” Pomfrey said.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, it’s probably better to just spell them into him.” Cedric said. “You know how much he’ll be hurting if we wake him, and we don’t want to cause him unnecessary pain.”</p><p> </p><p>Pomfrey nodded. “Very well.” She spelled the potions into his stomach and Corvus shifted in discomfort, but remained asleep. “Be careful with him. I believe with both Cassie and Cedric here, you can manage without me. Come get me if he gives you any trouble.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“We will.” Cassie promised. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome. If you need me, you know where to find me.” She said, leaving the room with bag in hand.  </p><p> </p><p>Cassie sighed. “I can heal him by sleeping with him since he is my mate. Just don’t move me and I’ll do what I can.” She said, stripping off her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t hurt you, will it?” Neville asked, worried.</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t, no. It’s Kitsune mate magic. I can only do it for my mates, but it is a powerful healing power.” Cassie explained. “It uses the bond to lend my strength to him so his magic can heal him faster. It’s not conscious healing on my part, but it’s something I can do, and I have to do <em>something</em>. I can’t just sit here and do nothing at all!”</p><p> </p><p>No one dared to stop her, they all knew that she was dangerous when she was pissed off. Once she was down to her bra and thong, she got into bed and curled around Corvus. Her tails began to glow and soon, both of them were surrounded in a soft glow.</p><p> </p><p>Neville sighed. “I’m going to go make some tea. I’ll keep yours warm for you.” He told Cassie.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Cassie said softly. “This should only take an hour.”</p><p> </p><p>The other three left the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate Dumbledore.” Cedric said quietly, looking down at his hands. He wished he could’ve done more, but what little training he had was useless in the face of injuries like Corvus’.</p><p> </p><p>“The good news is Kammy was there with him, and judging by how banged-up she looked, I think she got in a few bites.” Neville said.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn sighed. “It’s not quite enough, but it’s something, at least.”</p><p> </p><p>“Occamy venom is highly potent stuff. Cassie said he’ll be back, but after being bitten by an Occamy, he should be dead.” Neville said.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric shook his head. “I don’t think there’s anything on Earth that can kill him.” He said heavily.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn gritted his teeth. “We’ll find something.” He vowed. “One way or another.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Road to Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corvus’ eyes slowly fluttered open. His body ached, pain present in every joint and limb. His mates were all crowded together in their bed; Cassie was resting half on and half off of him while everyone else had found some creative way to remain in contact with him.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn had clearly pulled rank on them all; he had stolen Neville’s spot on the edge of the bed and was cuddled up close to Corvus’ side opposite Cassie. Neville and Cedric were pressed so tightly to his other side that Cedric’s shoulder was pressed against his, Cedric’s legs supporting Cassie’s. Neville’s arm was draped around Cedric, his hand resting possessively on Corvus’ hip.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus realized his throat was terribly dry and he made to get up, his movements accidentally dislodging Cassie from her place. Her tiny body landed on his wing and a terrible agony lanced through his body, a roaring fire making itself known after the sharp pangs. A scream tore itself from Corvus’ throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Argh! Ow, bloody fucking <em>hell</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn was up in an instant, checking him over and pushing him back onto the bed as the other three roused at the noise. “Thank the <em>Gods</em>, you’re alright!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do my wings hurt?” Corvus asked in a small voice, his voice a mere croak.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn sighed as he reached for the glass of water sitting on the bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie conjured a straw and helped Corvus carefully lift his neck and shoulders enough to drink. “Why?” He asked again.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie sighed. “Well, one of them is still sore from healing some broken bones.” She explained. “The other... You’re regrowing the bones entirely. But we got to you in time, you will still be able to fly.” She grinned weakly. “Though clearly not very well for a while yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus glared at her. “You said all I needed to manage was <em>gliding</em>! You didn’t say I’d get <em>thrown from a bloody tower</em>!” He shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie’s eyes filled with tears. “And you managed to slow your descent enough to save your life. That was all I was after, Corvus. If I had kept you here, you would have <em>died</em> in a little over a month. I would’ve been left with nothing to remember you by, unless I went and cancelled your contraceptive charms.” She added in a tremulous voice. “I can’t lose you, Corvus! You’re the glue that holds us all together, none of us have any reason to stay together without you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t plan to go anywhere for a while yet. So just calm down and we’ll just stick to healing my wings. Am I going to be well enough to go to Hermione’s introduction?” He asked, the thought having just occurred to him.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie nodded. “Yes, if you stay in bed and don’t injure yourself further, you should be fine by then.” She confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Corvus said in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re all going to keep a close eye on you, so no getting up on your own until Pomfrey clears you to get up, alright?” Neville asked sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Mum.” Corvus muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“I can still keep track of how many times you mouth off and report to Regulus how many swats you’ve earned.” He added.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn cleared his throat pointedly. “No, I’m afraid spankings fall under <em>my</em> duties, and Corvus, I have a very firm right hand.” He warned.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus paled. “I’ll be good.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, <em>I</em> want to be spanked!” Cassie said eagerly, leaning over Corvus.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn’s lips twitched. “No, you really don’t.” He told her. “But maybe we can arrange a <em>sensual</em> spanking during Corvus’ heat since you seem so interested.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie leaned back down onto Corvus, frowning slightly. “Alright.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, let’s go back to sleep since it <em>is</em> still the middle of the night, and tomorrow we’ll discuss Corvus’ healing over breakfast.” Revyn told them all.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus sighed. “I’m not tired.” He declared.</p><p> </p><p>“Close your eyes for a little while and you will be, I promise you that.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus huffed, but closed his eyes anyway. Before he knew it, he had fallen back asleep.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Revyn woke first and opened his eyes to see Corvus still beside him, looking pale and drawn, but blessedly alive. It was heartening to watch him shift restlessly, proving that he was still with them and was merely asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie opened her eyes with a jaw-cracking yawn and stretched. She got up after placing a chaste kiss on Corvus’ lips and turned to Revyn. “You can wake the other two up, I’m going to get my shower now.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn snorted as she walked off, tails happily flicking behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Cedric, Neville, it’s time to get up.” Revyn called out softly.</p><p> </p><p>Both other boys slowly opened their eyes, blinking blearily.</p><p> </p><p>“Time’s it?” Cedric asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Grab your wand and check, I don’t know. Cassie is in the shower, though.” Revyn shot back.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric grabbed his wand and cast a tempus, the green letters revealing that it was 6:00. “Right on time. I wanted a lie-in, yesterday was awful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you need to get good grades if you want to be a healer, so let’s get up.” Neville said with a yawn of his own.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric groaned and crawled off the bed, casting one last longing glance at Corvus before hurrying off with Neville.</p><p> </p><p>They waited while Cassie showered, and as soon as she got out, the three males went in, quickly washing up while Cassie dressed and looked over Corvus.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus stirred and opened his eyes, slowly moving his still aching limbs to ensure that they still worked. “I suppose I’m excused from classes today?”</p><p> </p><p>“For two weeks.” Cassie confirmed. “You’ll be cleared to return just as Christmas break starts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lovely.” Corvus drawled.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie smiled and climbed atop him, careful to kneel just under his wings. “Kiss?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus smiled and threaded a hand through her hair, kissing her. “You’re gorgeous.” He told her appreciatively.</p><p> </p><p>She giggled. “You’re not half-bad yourself!” She shot back. She got down just as the door opened. “Time for breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then, Revyn exited the bathroom and hastily threw some clothes on. He went to the table and ordered food for the rest of them—adding porridge for Corvus. He brought it in and Corvus immediately scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? <em>Porridge</em>?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn smiled. “Yes. You're sick, you need something healthy and easy on your stomach.”</p><p> </p><p>The other three went out to eat their food and left the top dominant and their sub to their battle of wills.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t want <em>porridge</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn’s smile didn’t falter. “You’ll eat it.” He said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I won’t!” Corvus shot back, scowling fiercely.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn’s smile turned a little frosty, and he replied, “Then you’ll starve.” He stalked out of the room, leaving the porridge next to the bed “Someone needs to go get him a nutrition potion.” He loudly told the rest of the group.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’ll eat it</em>!” Corvus’ frantic voice sounded from the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Revyn said cheerfully. “I'll come eat mine after he is done. Need to make sure he doesn’t strain anything,”</p><p> </p><p>Cedric winced. “And I thought my <em>mum </em>was a mother hen!” He told the others, making them snicker.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard that!” Came Revyn’s voice from the bedroom. “Are you okay? Do you need anything?” He asked Corvus as he sat on the edge of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I need my wand.” Corvus told him.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn’s brow lifted. “For...?”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus flushed. “Listen, I need my wand, or you need to help me to the bathroom, because if I don’t vanish the contents of my bladder soon, they’re coming out no matter what!” He nearly shouted, face flaming scarlet.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn flushed brightly, too. “Oh.” He handed over the wand. “Sorry, I didn’t think of that.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus cast a vanishing charm, and sighed as the pressure eased. “That’s better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why were you so against porridge?” Revyn asked, leaning against the pillows.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus frowned and took a bite. “I just don’t like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn nodded. “Surely you realize that it’s a bad idea to have your usual bacon and eggs right now? That grease and salt won’t help you heal, and the eggs are too complex for your stomach right now, they would probably come right back up!”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus made a face. “Was your mother this smothering? Didn’t you <em>hate</em> it?”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn’s uneasy smile faded a bit and became wistful. “<em>He</em> was, yes. I miss him. But no, I never <em>hated</em> it. It always felt like I was being cared for, like I was loved. He died when I was just sixty. I was then raised by Matriona, <em>his</em> mother. My father died when I was barely five, I hardly remember him. That’s why I’m determined to be a good mate, a good parent, and I’ll put my life on the line before I let <em>any of you</em> come to harm. That’s also why I made the deal with Regulus that I did. He can look after you and the others in public better than I can. I’m not losing <em>any of you</em> now that I have you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sweet.” Corvus said, finishing the last bite of his porridge. “I’m still hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get you some toast.” Revyn said, taking the bowl.</p><p> </p><p>“With jam?” Corvus asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn gave him a quick kiss. “What flavour?” He asked, and Corvus’ smile widened.</p><p> </p><p>“Blackberry?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn chuckled. “I’ll see what I can do.” He said, leaving to send the bowl back and ask the table for some toast.</p><p> </p><p>Neville shook his head and pushed him into a seat. “<em>Eat</em>.” He said, asking the table for the toast. “I’ve already finished, I’ll bring him the toast.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He said, settling in to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Neville brought Corvus his toast. “Don’t run Revyn ragged. I just forced him to sit down and eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus frowned. “Oh. I didn’t mean to make him not eat.” He said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’re going to have to make sure he takes care of himself, too, when one of us is sick or hurt. He’s the type, apparently, to think of himself last when he can care for someone else. It’s going to be a good trait when we have children, but we need to make sure we don’t take advantage of him by accident.” Neville pointed out quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nodded. “He’s too sweet.” He said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Paired with his good looks, he’s a wonderful catch.” Neville agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric came in and cast a diagnostic charm on Corvus, then nodded. “Good, vitals are all stable, and your magic levels are fine. Stay in bed.” He added sternly, and Corvus huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” He muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric bent and dropped kisses on both Corvus’ mouth and Neville’s, then left for class.</p><p> </p><p>Neville gave Corvus a kiss as well, following Cedric out the door.  </p><p> </p><p>Cassie darted in, ran a hand through Corvus’ hair and brushed a quick kiss over his cheek. “Be good, I’ll see you during my free period.” She told him, then grabbed her bag and left.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn came back in after he’d finished eating and climbed into bed again. “I’m going to lie here with you. Relax and get better. You scared us all.” He pressed his lips to Corvus’ neck and then bit him gently. “We can’t lose you, Corvus. I almost went mad waiting, I wouldn’t survive a loss like that. I haven’t been with you long enough to be entirely safe from going feral.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus relaxed in Revyn’s arms. He felt safe like this, protected. The two of them only existed in their own little bubble, tucked away in a corner of the castle. Revyn’s low voice rumbled comfortingly as he continued talking. “I can still feel the ferality prowling at the edges of my mind, waiting for an opportunity to take over. Losing any of you, but especially <em>you</em>, Corvus, would create cracks that it could exploit, and I’m afraid if <em>I</em> go feral, I will kill the others trying to get you back; even though rationally I know that would never bring you back. Feral elves have done terrible things, Corvus.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn’s arms tightened around Corvus. “Some of them kill all the mates, some of them only kill the other dominants. Even if I stopped before I killed Cassie, I’d never be able to provide for her the way she deserves. Killing all the others cleanly only to have Regulus kill me at the end would be the absolute <em>best</em>-case scenario. I’d never be able to live with the guilt if I had to survive killing off all the rest of the group. I’m a lover, I don’t want to be a killer.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus shivered. “I don’t want that to happen.” He told Revyn. “Not to any of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither do I.” Revyn agreed. “So stay with us, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t intend to go anywhere. I promise.” Corvus told him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Family Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regulus was frowning thunderously as he read the letter from Cassiopeia. His blood was rapidly heating the more he read, and it was <em>boiling</em> by the time his breakfast was rudely intruded upon by his cousin.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Reggie</em>!” Bellatrix screeched, waving a sheet of parchment in the air. “Corvus—”</p><p> </p><p>He silenced her by holding up a hand as he finished reading his own letter. “Yes, Cassiopeia wrote to me too, as well as her parents. Go get your husband, I’m sure Narcissa and Lucius will be here soon; we are going to Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes gleamed. “Yes, Lord Black.” She said with relish before curtseying.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus snorted as she left. The anger burning inside her meant she’d be walking a thin line, but he was sure Bellatrix would keep her wand to herself as long as Dumbledore <em>did</em> prove to be absent.</p><p> </p><p>Right on cue, Narcissa and Lucius came into the kitchen from the direction of the receiving room, both resplendently dressed in battle robes that loudly announced their intentions to fight if need be.</p><p> </p><p>No one hurt someone a Malfoy loved and got away unscathed.</p><p> </p><p>“You heard the news.” It wasn’t a question, and Narcissa knew it.</p><p> </p><p>“We did. We stand at your back, Lord Black.” `Narcissa said, reassuring her cousin that their alliance remained intact.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius simply inclined his head and added, “You have my wand.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus sighed and stood, breakfast half-eaten. Kreacher would deal with it. He had quite lost his appetite at the news he'd received, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re only waiting for Bella and Rodo. When they get here, we’ll Apparate to the gates and go in together. We will head for McGonagall’s office; as Deputy Head she will be Headmistress in the interim while Dumbledore is gone.” Regulus said evenly. “Fortunately for us, she is a level-headed and fair woman. There shouldn’t be any fuss over letting us in to see him. Hopefully we won’t have to threaten anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Bella caught the tail end of Regulus’ speech as she re-entered the room with her husband and scoffed. “Threatening them is half the <em>fun</em>!” She denied.</p><p> </p><p>Rodolphus inclined his head to Regulus.</p><p> </p><p>“We stand at your back, Reggie, but I get first dibs on anyone needing a good <em>hexing</em>.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus rolled his eyes at the break in formality. “I will let you know. If I don’t give you explicit permission, <em>rein yourself in</em>. I can still disown you from the family, you know. Don’t test me, Bella.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix scowled. “Little brat.” She muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus sniffed. “That’s <em>Lord Brat</em> to you.” He said imperiously.</p><p> </p><p>Bella smiled. “Fair enough, I suppose. Shall we go?” She was eager to make sure her son was in one piece.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus nodded and summoned his velvet cloak with the Black crest on the back. “This will be your first time meeting the Top Dominant. I am the public face, but don’t be too shocked when I defer to him in private, I have no desire to be gutted by his blades.”</p><p> </p><p>The others were surprised by his words, but wisely kept silent as they all Apparated to the gates.</p><p> </p><p>When the group approached the gates, they found Sirius waiting for them. “I knew you’d show up. Good to know you’re still prompt, Reggie.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, we’ll let you tag along, too.” Regulus said, eyeing his brother’s casual choice of dress in distaste.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s my Godson, I’m going no matter what.” Sirius said.</p><p> </p><p>They strode quickly into the school and straight to McGonagall’s office. Luckily, she had a free period, and was in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Deputy Headmistress. We were wondering if we could go look in on Corvus. We heard he was injured.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am afraid student visits are under the jurisdiction of the <em>High Inquisitor.</em> You’ll have to ask Dolores Umbridge.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does she have a class right now?” Regulus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus let a slow, malicious grin cross his face. “Excellent. I’ll need no help finding her class, and I have no problems interrupting it to speak with her. She shouldn’t have taken on such an important role while also teaching. I’m afraid my desire to check on my submissive is <em>quite urgent</em>. Good day, Madam.” He said cordially, ignoring the surprised amusement on her face.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed she wasn’t fond of the woman either. That boded well for what Regulus had planned.</p><p> </p><p>The group of six trooped through the castle, finding their way to the Defence classroom rather quickly. Regulus opened the door and strode in, coming to stop in front of Dolores Umbridge’s desk and calmly disregarding the class of first-years behind him. “I request your permission to see Corvus Lestrange.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, this is quite the wrong time—”</p><p> </p><p>“My <em>time</em>, Madam High Inquisitor, is <em>precious. </em>I am here to see him <em>now</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Umbridge puffed up. “You can’t. Now leave!” She ordered him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you aware you are speaking to Lord Black, Madam?” Narcissa interjected.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened, making it clear she had <em>not </em>known that.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus planted his hands on her desk and leaned forward. “Madam High Inquisitor, my mate was gravely injured in <em>your school</em>. You will let me in to see him, or I will have not only <em>your job</em>, but the <em>Minister’s</em> as well.” He told her in a low voice that was nonetheless loud enough to carry.</p><p> </p><p>Whispers broke out among the students.</p><p> </p><p>Umbridge’s face reddened, turning an ugly, mottled shade. “Fine, fine, go see him! Just <em>get out</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus smiled and straightened up. “Thank you. Good day.”</p><p> </p><p>The group left the Defence classroom, and headed toward Corvus’ rooms.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus let them in. Bellatrix was tutting at the inappropriate password when they heard voices coming from the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t <em>want</em> it!” Corvus’ voice shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Another voice answered, “If you don’t take it, I’ll go find Cedric’s class and have him spell it into your stomach!”</p><p> </p><p>“He needs to get good grades, his education is important!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>So is your health</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus walked into the bedroom to find Revyn standing over Corvus holding a brown pain potion.</p><p> </p><p>“Regulus!” Corvus said happily. His smile dimmed with every additional person who walked into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum, Dad.” He winced at who else had also seen his childish display and he nervously greeted his extended family, “Hello, Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius. Hi, Siri.”</p><p> </p><p>“Corvus, take your potions.” Bellatrix told him firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Mum.” Corvus held out a hand for the potion.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello!” The man who had been trying to give him the potion said cheerfully. “I’m his final mate, Revyn Cypress, nice to meet you!” He shook hands with everyone. “Is this the whole family?”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus snorted. “Mostly, you’ll have to meet Neville’s family later. These are all the current members and spouses of House Black.” He told Revyn.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful! Oh, you’re all <em>very</em> good-looking!” He said appreciatively.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Corvus snapped. “Stop fawning over my relatives!”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn turned back to him and smiled. “<em>You</em> are by far the <em>cutest</em>.” He added.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus seemed mollified by that.</p><p> </p><p>“How long are you stuck in bed for?” Regulus asked, coming to stand beside the bed and run a hand through Corvus’ hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Until break, but I should be healed enough to attend the Malfoy gala when you introduce Hermione.” Corvus answered.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good; she’d hate not having you there.” Regulus said.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nodded. “And I’d hate to miss it.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix gently chivvied both Regulus and Revyn out of the way and began fussing over Corvus, plumping his pillows and tucking him in more securely. “Honestly, if you’re going to insist on getting yourself into scrapes, maybe we should keep you home and homeschool you next year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t.” Corvus said, flushing more the longer she spent making sure he was cosy. “<em>Mum</em>!” His eyes flicked over to Revyn and his flush deepened.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn was watching with a smirk and his arms crossed over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum, I’m <em>fine</em>.” He said, almost begging her to stop, but without actually saying it.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re <em>not</em>! Look at those wings! Cassie said you were regrowing bones, but as soon as they are finished growing in, you need to have them seen to!” She tutted and bent down to kiss his brow.</p><p> </p><p>She stepped back once Corvus was suitably humiliated and smiled at Revyn. “There, that’s better. I trust you will keep him comfortable?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>Revyn smiled. “I will, Madam.” He promised.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s Bellatrix to you. Or Bella. If you feel comfortable with it, you may call me Mum. You’re Corvus’ mate, and that makes you family.” She looked him over. “Are all high elves as lovely as you?”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn grinned. “Most of them, yes. Though none of us have gorgeous <em>curls</em> like your family. I admit to being quite jealous, they’re lovely.” His eyes flicked to Regulus, then Corvus. “Especially on the <em>males</em>.” He purred.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus shot him an unimpressed look. “Don’t try to flatter me; it won’t work.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not flattery, I <em>am</em> jealous.” Revyn muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you want to come to the gala, Corvus? You might still be tender and Cassie will have to stay here.” Narcissa reminded him. “She is not yet fifteen.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to go.” He said firmly. “I’ll be better by then, and you’ll see me there.”</p><p> </p><p>“He has already bought his dress robes.” Revyn said with a smile. “He’s looking forward to stunning everyone there.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus’ eyebrows rose. “You bought them? <em>Without</em> me there?”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus scowled. “Yes, I <em>can</em> tell what looks good on me by myself!”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn grinned. “He took me to Hogsmeade, which was fun, and bought the ones that had me speechless.” He revealed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll reserve judgement, then.” Regulus said evenly.</p><p> </p><p>“He looks <em>very sexy</em> in them.” Revyn said, then his eyes flicked to Rodolphus, who had a brow raised in slight disapproval, and coughed. “Er, I mean... very <em>handsome</em>.” He corrected himself.</p><p> </p><p>Bella just giggled. “No, no, it’s good that you find him desirable. Rodo may not <em>approve</em>, but he’s going to start having his heats soon. Likely before summer, if Cassie is to be believed. We <em>want</em> you to want him.” She elbowed a scowling Rodolphus and added in a hiss, “He has to grow up <em>sometime</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus’ face flamed, and he drew the blanket over his head, moaning, “Oh, God!”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we should move on to a different topic.” Lucius said, taking pity on Corvus.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you manage to get so beat-up when you have an <em>Occamy</em> for a familiar?” Sirius asked. “Or did your <em>other Godfather</em> send it to kill you, after all?”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus flushed. “Well, it was really cold, and she was brumating. It’s like a semi-hibernation.” He explained. “When Dumbledore knocked me over, I may have squished her with my neck and possibly knocked her out.” He mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Kammy crawled out from the crook of his armpit where she was keeping warm and curled up on his chest. //I forgive you. I bit the bad man for you! Like the other speaker wanted me to!// She sounded very pleased with herself.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus smiled at her. //How many bites did you get in?//</p><p> </p><p>//I bit him three times! He should be dead now.//</p><p> </p><p>Corvus snorted. “She got to bite him when she came to; she said she got him three times!” He told the others.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good news. According to Cassiopeia, however, you will need to train this summer because he is coming back. How, I have no idea.” Lucius said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she told me that.” Corvus agreed. “But she also said if I train hard, he’ll be no match for me next year!”</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix nodded. “That much is true. We’ll make sure you have a suitable training schedule, you just work on keeping your grades up this year. All of your mates will be involved in some way.”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn smiled. “I can send you a letter detailing my skills and list some ideas of how I can help out. I am the best water adept my village has ever had. I may not look very strong, but considering that the <em>body</em> is mostly water, even <em>my</em> skills are dead useful.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Corvus!” Cassie’s voice called out. She came bouncing into the room and smiled widely. “Mummy! Father! It’s so nice to see you both here!” She gave her parents hugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Cassie, dear, is Corvus going to be alright?” Narcissa asked.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie nodded. “Oh, yes, he’ll be fine!” Her tails unwound from around her waist and began swishing behind her. “Cedric and I are healing him as best we can, as long as he doesn’t try to get up too soon he’ll be fine.” She turned a sweet smile on Corvus. “If he <em>does </em>get up too soon, he’ll have a permanent limp, because I’ll break his legs.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus scowled. “Love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let us heal you, and be good. Are your wings feeling better?” She asked, gently running a hand over the one that had been healed, and eyed the still-growing one.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re getting there.” Corvus told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I’m going to go make you some tea. Do you want scones, or berries?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of scones?” Corvus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie smiled. “I talked the elves into making cherry ones before I went to class. I ended up being a little late, but they’ve got them under a preservation spell waiting for us!”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus grinned widely. “Cherry scones sound amazing!”</p><p> </p><p>Revyn followed her as she left the room, scolding her about “spoiling Corvus’ lunch!”</p><p> </p><p>Rodolphus chuckled. “You’ve done well for yourself, Corvus. And I have to say, I highly approve of your last mate. I am overjoyed that you beat the odds and managed to find him.”</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nodded happily. “So am I.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>